Preludio: Historia del Bosque Perdido
by Roskat
Summary: La acción de esta historia transcurre un año antes de los hechos narrados en La Canción del Tiempo. Urbión conoce a Zelda en unas circunstancias especiales...
1. Capítulo 1 El saco de patatas

Capítulo 1. El saco de patatas 

- ¡Patatas, patatas...¡Miren, señores, que maravillosas patatas! – el mercader mostró una a la gente que pasaba frente a su humilde puesto. - ¡Cultivadas por las bellas manos de mi joven esposa¡Riquísimas, dignas de un rey!

Lo cierto es que sólo la patata que mostraba tenía buen aspecto: el resto eran una bola negra al borde de la putrefacción. En Kakariko todos sabían que ese mercader no tenía esposa, pero era el día de la Feria de Otoño, y habría muchos extranjeros pululando.

- ¿A cuánto están?

"Por fin, un primo". El mercader puso su mejor sonrisa y se encaró al único cliente hasta ese momento. Era un tipo de talla mediana, e iba cubierto con un sombrero de ala ancha y una larga capa, que no dejaban ver si era un hombre o una mujer.

- ¡Una ganga! Tan sólo veinte rupias el kilo...

El embozado se dio la vuelta. El mercader le agarró del brazo.

- ¡A diez rupias, por ser usted!

- Te doy cinco por el kilo. – y el embozado alzó un poco el ala del sombrero, de tal forma que el mercader pudo ver el iris de uno de sus ojos.

Era de color bermellón. Por unos instantes pensó que se había topado con un horrible fantasma, cuando el desconocido bajó el cuello de la capa. Tenía el rostro imberbe de un adolescente.

- Te daré el kilo, pero lárgate. – el mercader bajó el tono de voz y llenó un saco con las patatas. – Si los guardias reales me pillan vendiendo a un...

- Vale, gracias. – el chico cogió el saco, dejó las cinco rupias verdes y salió corriendo.

Atravesó la empalizada a toda prisa. El guardia de la puerta, Hermes, le detuvo un momento.

- ¿Sólo has conseguido ese saco, Urbión?

El sheikan miró por encima del hombro a la multitud que aún compraba.

- Sí, no he podido conseguir más.

Hermés entró en la garita, y sacó de allí una cesta de mimbre.

- No es mucho... Sólo mi almuerzo. – vio que Urbión negaba con la cabeza. – También he puesto medicinas...

Al escuchar la palabra "medicina", el sheikan aferró la cesta y salió corriendo. No se detuvo hasta llegar a un recodo del río Zora, el único lugar resguardado de la llanura de Hyrule.

- Vosotros dos, nos marchamos.

De entre los juncos del río, Sora surgió como una especie de pléyade de río. Tenía el cabello oscuro, los ojos castaños y la piel muy clara con pequeñas heridas fruto de la varicela. No contaba ni con los ocho años, pero era muy madura. Kairuttrató de sorprender a Urbión por la espalda, enarbolando una caña del río, pero al sheikan le bastó un segundo para desarmarle. Le preguntaron por qué había tardado tanto, pero Urbión se sentía intranquilo y les ordenó iniciar el viaje cuanto antes.

Era cierto que algo les acechaba: un grupo de chicos les había rodeado. Vestían todos igual: pantalones negros, camisas blancas sin mangas y adornos de metal en botas, cinturones y collares.

- Ofrecen un buen precio por tu cabeza. – dijo el mayor de todos ellos, su líder, llamado Zonta.

- ¡Dejadnos en paz! – Kairut trató de demostrar su valentía, y lo único que logró fue que el grupo (los bombers) se rieran a carcajadas. Con sus nueve años recién cumplidos, el muchacho rubio era bajito y con los brazos débiles, fruto de una mala alimentación y de las muchas palizas que había recibido en su corta vida.

Urbión ordenó a Sora y a Kairut que se marcharan, pero ninguno de los dos quiso abandonar a su suerte al sheikan. Este, por el contrario, habría preferido eso: con ellos ahí, tendría que estar pendiente de que no les hicieran daño. Zonta lo sabía, y por eso, cuando Kairut volvió a amenazarles con la caña, hizo un gesto de cabeza a uno de sus secuaces, el más fortachón. Este aferró la caña, la partió y luego tiró a Kairut al suelo, donde trató de defenderse. Urbión sacó al fin la maza de madera y amenazó a Zonta.

El líder de los bombers arrojó al sheikan una piedra, que le golpeó encima de una de sus cejas. Debido a la sangre que le corría sobre el ojo, Urbión perdió de vista a Zonta.

Sora cogió una patata del saco, una de las más podridas y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a Zonta. Le dio entre los ojos, y el líquido que soltó la patata le escurrió por la cara.

- ¡Aparta, mocosa! – alzó la mano para abofetearla. Detrás de él, Kairut había logrado deshacerse de uno, pero los otros tres se le echaron encima.

Una ráfaga de color amarillo se interpuso entre Sora y Zonta. El bomber se encontró de repente arrojado al suelo húmedo de la ribera. Los otros bombers dejaron a Kairut, para mirar a la extraña chica que había derribado a su jefe.

De pie, con las manos en la cadera, estaba la niña más raraque habían visto jamás. Era pelirroja, con el cabello peinado con muchas trencitas largas. De entre ellas, sobresalía una par de orejas largas y puntiagudas. La piel tostada estaba surcada por cientos de pecas color naranja. Vestía una túnica amarilla corta y unos pantalones blancos hasta la rodilla. Era mucho más baja que Zonta, pero había sido capaz de derribarle con sólo un ligero movimiento. Por encima de su hombro derecho sobresalía el mango de una espada.

Cuando habló, su voz tenía un acento que sugería alguna tierra muy lejana.

- ¡Qué valiente eres, atacando a una niña!

A Zonta no se le había escapado el detalle de la espada, pero aún así le gritó:

- ¡Lárgate, zanahoria!

La chica frunció el ceño.

- ¿Me has llamado... zanahoria?

Urbión se acercó.

- Vete en serio, puedo apañármelas solo.

- Eso se ha visto, grandullón. – le tendió un pañuelo, sin ni siquiera mirarle. –Ya que vais a meteros con una niña, al menos que esta se pueda defender¿no creéis? – y se colocó en posición defensiva, aunque no desenvainó la espada. – Vamos, venid, valientes.

Los bombers se rieron. Tenían antes ellos a una loca, capaz de desafiar a toda su banda. Probablemente llevaba esa espada de adorno, pensó Zonta, pues vio que no hizo gesto alguno de usarla.

- Te haremos papilla, y luego cobraremos la recompensa por este de aquí.

Kairut y Sora trataron de convencer a Urbión para salir huyendo, pero el sheikan no quería dejar a esa loca sola frente a cinco bombers. Zonta se reía, y amenazaba con hacer pastel de zanahoria. La niña volvió a reírse con una carcajada corta y le ordenó:

- ¡Pues empieza de una vez!

Zonta dirigió un puño fatal, encaminado a romperle unas costillas a la extranjera, pero cuando su mano llegó al objetivo, este había desaparecido. En unos segundos, vio otro relámpago amarillo, y el pie de la muchacha se estrelló en su mandíbula. Del golpe, salió volando hacia la orilla del río Zora.

Los bombers atacaron a la vez, intentando sorprenderla, pero ella era capaz de detener los golpes sin vacilar, como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida. Todos los bombers acabaron como su jefe, en el lodo.

- Genial... – la chica se sacudió las manos y se retiró una de las trenzas de la cara.

Más dolido en el orgullo que físicamente, Zonta cogió un puñado de barro y lo lanzó a los ojos de la chica.

- ¡Comete esto, zanahoria!

Chilló, cuando la bola la dejó ciega, el tiempo suficiente para que el líder de los bombers intentara pegarla, con más éxito. Se lo impidió el puño de Urbión.

- ¡Ya vale! – ordenó, pero su voz sólo surtía efecto en los niños del bosque.

- ¿Con que queréis jugar sucio? – la chica se limpió el barro. Se colocó al lado de Urbión, y le dio un golpe en el hombro. – Grandullón, saca a los niños de aquí.

Urbión vaciló, pero, al ver el destello de locura y picardía en los ojos verdes de la extranjera, cogió a Kairut y a Sora y se alejaron corriendo.

- Te han dejado sola, zanahoria... – Zonta y los bombers la rodearon. – Vamos a hacerte papilla.

- Sois muy violentos, chicos... Os sugiero que os deis un baño. – la chica metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica. – Dicen que relajan.

Alzó el puño derecho en el aire.

- ¡Y vosotros vais a pasar mucho tiempo en remojo, creedme!

Y arrojó al suelo una especie de roca amarillenta. Se quebró en el suelo, y de su interior salió un vapor amarillo que rodeó a la chica y, milagrosamente, sólo afectó a los Bombers. El olor era tan repugnante, que todos cayeron al suelo, mareados.

Desde lejos, Urbión y Kairut observaron la humareda amarilla, y les llegó el olor.

- ¿Pero qué les has hecho? – preguntó el sheikan, cuando la muchacha salió de la humareda. Tenía la boca bien cerrada, y al llegar a su altura, escupió al suelo.

- Nada grave...pero te sugiero que no te acerques de momento. – le guiñó el ojo, y luego añadió. – Tened más cuidado la próxima vez.

Agitó la mano a modo de despedida, y avanzó en dirección a la empalizada de Kakariko.

- ¡No¡Urbión, dile algo! – Kairut le cogió del brazo, mientras Sora trataba de tirar de ella, aferrando un trozo de su túnica.

- ¿Pero qué demonios hacéis? – la chica trató de deshacerse de los otros dos. - ¡Quitaos de encima!

- ¿Vas a entrar en Kakariko? – preguntó Urbión, incrédulo.

- Sí, a eso he venido. – la chica intentó continuar su viaje.

- ¡Espera¡Si entras, la Guardia Real te apresará! – Urbión corrió para alcanzarla.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque... porque...- Urbión no podía creer lo que veía. ¿De dónde venía esa extraña chica, que jamás había oído hablar del impuesto? – Porque... si tus padres no han pagado el impuesto especial por tenerte, entonces te...

La muchacha soltó una carcajada corta.

- ¡Ah, eso! Tranquilo, sé apañármelas. – y le guiñó el ojo.

- De todas formas, hoy te será imposible pasar inadvertida. Espera un par de días a que pase la feria de Otoño. – Urbión le tendió la mano. – Por cierto, me llamo Urbión, y estos son Kairut y Sora.

La chica estrechó su mano con firmeza. Tenía unos dedos callosos y fuertes, de manejar la espada y otras armas.

- Zelda Esparaván. – miró a los otros dos que esperaban. – Bien, Urbión, si tu crees que debo esperar un par de días para investigar en Kakariko... ¿dónde me puedo quedar?

-----------------

Nota de la Autora:

Primero: Disculpas por tardar un poco más con esta historia. No tengo más excusa de que el original está en un pórtatil, y se me ha olvidado dos veces el lápiz de memoria... Cabezita hueca...

Segundo: No menos importante. En la página del club de rol White-smurf se ha convocado la II ed. de Fantásticos Relatos. Está abierta la inscripción hasta final de Febrero. Los relatos tratarán de cualquier tema fantástico (zombies, fantasmas, caballeros, magos, naves espaciales...) y no deberán tener más de 3 páginas. Para más información, os dejo el enlace.

http/ Para los que tengáis dudas con esta historia, transcurre un año antes de La Canción del Tiempo. En mi perfil tengo algunas anotaciones sobre esta historia.

Muchos saludos!


	2. Capítulo 2 El gruñón

Capítulo 2. El gruñón.

El sol se ponía, lentamente, y daba los últimos rayos de sol a la llanura de Hyrule. Con cuidado de eludir el camino principal, los cuatro niños avanzaban camino del Bosque Perdido. Kairut abría la marcha, balanceando la caña del río y la cesta. Estaba entusiasmado por la forma de pelear de la extranjera, y estaba seguro de que podría imitar sus movimientos en cualquier momento. Urbión llevaba a Sora a caballo, y Zelda se ocupó de trasladar el saco de patatas.  
Por el camino, Urbión le hizo un resumen de la situación en Hyrule los últimos años.  
- ¿De dónde eres? – preguntó.  
- Vengo de Labrynnia. – admitió.  
- ¿Y jamás habías oído hablar?  
- ¿...de ese impuesto? A Lynn apenas llegan noticias del continente... Además, Labrynnia tiene su propio consejo de notables, que se ocupa de gobernarnos. Rara vez admiten la autoridad de los reyes de Hyrule. – a Zelda se le ensombreció el rostro. – No lo entiendo... ¿por qué vuestro rey os hace esto?  
Urbión se encogió de hombros.  
- Ni idea. En realidad, es la reina; el rey murió hace algunos años. Se supone que es un intento de controlar la población.  
- Pues lo están logrando. – la voz de la chica sonó muy irritada. – No había ni un solo niño en Termina, y en la mayoría de las aldeas por las que he pasado apenas he visto otra cosa que ancianos. – Zelda recordó algo- ¿Y los tipejos estos, con los que he luchado¿Por qué a ellos?  
- Porque trabajan. – le respondió Urbión. – Si tienes un certificado de trabajo, entonces te respetan... Siguen cobrándote un impuesto, claro, pero sólo a ti, no a tus padres. - ¿Y vosotros, por qué no trabajáis?  
- ¿Cómo vamos a trabajar todos? – señaló con su cabeza a la pequeña Sora. Esta, enfadada por la insinuación, le dio un pescozón. Sin embargo, no tenía mucha fuerza, debido a que, como todos en el bosque, estaba desnutrida. – Somos huérfanos, y nadie nos emplea. Y encima ahora ofrecen una recompensa por capturarnos y llevarnos a los orfanatos.  
- Sin apellido no eres nadie. – apostilló Kairut. – Tú eres afortunada.  
Las trenzas naranjas se movieron de lado a lado, pero Zelda no dijo nada más hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque. - Este lugar parece un poco tenebroso. – comentó, cuando las ramas de los árboles cubrieron el cielo rojizo del atardecer.  
- Precisamente por eso es nuestro escondite. – Urbión bajó a Sora. – Hay muchas leyendas sobre este bosque, al que llaman "Bosque Perdido" o "Bosque de los Kokiri". Los soldados temen cruzarlo de noche, y no se arriesgan a salir del camino principal.  
- Más allá está el castillo. – dijo Kairut, señalando de forma vaga al único sendero. - Aún nos queda un buen trecho. – Urbión avanzó el primero. Zelda le siguió.  
Durante el paseo, se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la espada. Aquel bosque era más que tenebroso. Sentía la sombra de algo maligno sobre él. - Son los fantasmas del pasado. – dijo Urbión, como si le leyera el pensamiento. – Hace mucho tiempo, en este bosque, vivían los Kokiri, una tribu de niños que no crecían. Después de la guerra, desaparecieron, y desde entonces este lugar está encantado.  
- ¿Has visto algún fantasma? – preguntó Zelda. - Ay, no, calla... – Sora salió corriendo hacia Kairut. La asustaban las historias de miedo, sobre todo si se contaban cuando apenas había luz del sol.  
- ¿A ti te dan miedo? – Urbión sonrió a Zelda.  
- Me dan más miedo los vivos. – la chica le devolvió la sonrisa.  
"El refugio", como lo llamaba Urbión, era un antiguo templo en medio de la espesura. Llegar hasta él sin un guía era imposible. Urbión no le pudo decir a qué dios estuvo dedicado el templo, cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, quién lo construyó o quién lo destruyó... A excepción de algunas columnas de mármol y algún fresco bien conservado, el resto eran ruinas, piedra sobre piedra olvidada por el tiempo y cubierta con las malas hierbas.  
- ¡Ya hemos llegado! – Kairut dijo esto en voz bien alta, y del interior del templo salió primero un chico de la misma edad que Kairut. Vestía una túnica sin mangas de color ocre, y sus ojos amarillentos como los de los lobos se dirigieron a Urbión. - ¡Creo que está peor! – exclamó Linkain, antes de percatarse de la presencia de una desconocida en el grupo. El resto de los niños fueron saliendo. Zelda contó unos veinte, todos de poca edad (algunos podrían tener entre cinco y seis años). Parecían famélicos y enfermos, y todos vestían con harapos remendados.  
El que llevaba más remiendos, el más alto hasta que llegó Urbión a su lado, era un chico de cabellos ralos de color castaño, ojos negros fríos y duros, y piel casi rojiza. Tenían remiendos de diferentes colores en las rodilleras, en las coderas de la casaca y hasta en el ridículo gorro puntiagudo. Fue a este chico a quién se dirigió Urbión.  
- ¡Leclas¿pero qué haces?  
No le dejó terminar.  
- ¡Hago lo que me da la gana, Urbión¿Cómo se te ocurre...? – tosió y tomó aire. - ¿marcharte a Kakariko? – volvió a toser - ¿...en día de feria?  
Zelda comprendió entonces el porqué de las mejillas coloradas del tal Leclas.  
- Deberías estar descansando. – le dijo Urbión con voz dulce.  
- ¡Y una porra¿Cómo podía descansar...?- (tos) - ¿... si no hay cena...? – (tos, tos) - ¿... y tú no aparecías...? – (tos, tos, tos.  
- Vale, muy bien. Ya estoy aquí, échate un rato. – Urbión buscó en la cesta y sacó un frasco de color morado. – Mire, he traído medicinas.  
Leclas le dio un manotazo.  
- ¡Yo no estoy enfer...! - (tos, tos, tos, y otra tos) - ¡enfermo¿Quién hará la cena...? – (tos, tos.  
- Yo la haré.  
Con todo el numerito, a Urbión se le había olvidado por completo la existencia de Zelda. Les presentó. La labrynnesa le tendió la mano, pero Leclas, entre toses, logró decir.  
- ¿Con todo el hambre que pasamos, nos traes a otra...? – (tos, tos) - ¿...muerta de hambre? – y no continuó por que se dobló en dos debido al ataque de tos.  
- No te enfades. – Urbión dijo esto último a Zelda, pero Leclas pensó que se refería a él.  
- ¡Que no me enfade! – con las mejillas arreboladas por la fiebre, Leclas se incorporó. - ¡Urbión, eres un pedazo de!  
Y la tos le impidió que soltara una serie de blasfemias.  
- ¿De veras vas a hacer la cena? – preguntó Urbión a Zelda. Esta asintió. – Kairut, Linkain, ayudadla. Urbión cogió a Leclas del brazo y, antes de entrar en el templo dijo.  
- Iré a ayudarte cuando terminemos de hablar... Gracias. – y arrastró al vociferante Leclas hacia su habitación.

Kairut se ocupó de presentarle a los demás niños. Eran exactamente 19 niños, a partir de ahora con Zelda serían veinte. Por orden de edad, Urbión era el primero, pues tenía 13 o 14 años (suponían, porque jamás reveló su edad). Leclas le seguía, con más o menos los mismos años. En su caso, su desconocimiento de la edad se debía a que no sabía leer. Kairut tenía unos nueve años, como Linkain. Kairut fue el mayor de cuatro hermanos, ahora repartidos por todo el mundo, pues los separaron cuando sus padres no pudieron pagar el impuesto. La ilusión de este muchacho era encontrar a sus hermanos, y llegar a ser un fuerte guerrero para vengarse de la Guardia Real. Linkain no hablaba de su pasado. No era muy charlatán, más bien serio y tranquilo. Tal vez, por ser tan frío, los demás habitantes del refugio no le tenían mucho aprecio... pero Urbión confiaba en él. Estos dos le enseñaron el templo, o las pocas estancias que quedaban en pie. La vida se dividía en tres estancias: una muy grande, que servía de cocina, comedor en invierno y dormitorio para los niños más enfermos, pues en esa sala el fuego ardía toda la noche. Había otra estancia, un poco más pequeña, a la que llamaban "el cuarto de los mayores". Allí dormían Leclas, Kairut y Linkain. En la última almacenaban lo que podían, algunas frutas que recogían del bosque, madera y otros enseres. Después del rápido recorrido, Kairut le enseñó a Zelda la olla donde cocinaban. La muchacha se asomó al interior. El fuego estaba a punto de apagarse.  
- Vale. Creo que he visto un estanque cerca ¿verdad? – Zelda aferró el asa de la olla. – Pues lava esto y tráela llena de agua.  
Luego, se inclinó sobre el saco de patatas y la cesta de mimbre, rezando por encontrar algo que fuera capaz de alimentar a 19 niños.   
Unas horas más tarde, Zelda golpeó la puerta de la habitación mediana. Urbión estaba sentado en el suelo, al lado del camastro de Leclas. Sorprendió al sheikan mirando al muchacho con una expresión de pena.  
- Te traigo sopa. – Zelda dejó dos cuencos sobre una piedra. Tuvo que avanzar con cuidado y sentarse rápido: del techo bajo de la habitación colgaban objetos de madera, que no pudo identificar debido a la oscuridad. Esa habitación era más fría que el resto, y sólo estaba iluminada por una pequeña lámpara. Al lado de la cama de Leclas había un trozo de roble con un puñal clavado.  
Sin decir nada, Zelda se sentó al lado de Urbión. Leclas tenía los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y movía los labios, pero no decía nada. - Delira. – Urbión se frotó los ojos. – Le ha subido la fiebre. Si sigue así, no pasará de esta noche.  
Zelda cogió uno de los frascos de medicina. En la etiqueta ponía "Para la fiebre alta, una cuchara cada media hora". Vio que el doctor había incorporado al frasco un pequeño reloj de arena.  
- Si hubiera pasado el día tumbado, no estaría tan mal... pero es un cabezón. – Urbión negó con la cabeza. - Anda, toma algo. – Zelda le ofreció el cuenco, y el sheikan lo tomó. Miró el contenido y se asombró.  
- ¿Arroz¿Pero de dónde?  
- Había arroz en la cesta de mimbre, y un hueso de carne. – Zelda cogió el paño de la frente de Leclas, lo mojó en una palangana desportillada y volvió a ponerlo. – Me quedaré contigo esta noche, para ayudarte.  
Urbión trató de convencerla de que descansara, pero la chica respondió con un "no me importa.  
- Pero has venido de tan lejos, debes estar agotada.  
- ¡Qué va! Cuando os encontré, acababa de despertarme. – y le guiñó el ojo divertida. – Necesitáis mucha ayuda por aquí.  
Urbión asintió, sorbiendo la sopa. A la luz de la vela, la cara de Zelda le pareció inocente e infantil.  
- Más que ayuda, un milagro.  
- Pero vivís en un bosque... En teoría.  
- ¿No deberíamos pasar hambre? – Urbión colocó bien la segunda manta que le había puesto a Leclas. – Este bosque no es un bosque ordinario. Nada arraiga en la tierra, los animales son escasos, y muy escurridizos; y hay muchos lugares por donde es mejor no ir. El pantano, por ejemplo, lleno de Deku-Babas. En otros sitios hay deku-scrubs, o lobos... Por no hablar de los fantasmas y espíritus del bosque, que son burlones y tratan siempre de hacer daño... De vez en cuando tengo suerte, y cazo algo, pero los demás días... –y se encogió de hombros.  
La chica dio un grito, se puso en pie, y, a falta de algo más seguro, se colocó detrás de Urbión. - ¡Una culebra!  
El sheikan se rió.  
- No son venenosas, solo un poco molestas. – cogió la culebra y la arrojó fuera de la habitación. – No podemos evitar que entren culebras y ratas.  
- Definitivamente, necesitáis mucha ayuda. – Zelda recuperó el pulso. Se sentó de nuevo al lado de Urbión.  
Pasó un largo rato en el que ninguno dijo una palabra. Urbión le dio otro sorbo de la medicina a Leclas y volvió a comprobar si la fiebre le bajaba.  
- ¿Cómo os conocisteis? – preguntó Zelda.  
- Um... Es una historia larga y aburrida. – Urbión se rascó detrás del cuello. - ¿Cómo sabes que nos?  
- ¿Os conocéis de hace mucho tiempo? – se rió, porque había sido capaz de adivinar lo que iba a preguntar Urbión. – Por la forma de insultarte, supongo. – Zelda se abrazó las rodillas.  
- Resumiendo, te diré que nos conocimos en el orfanato para "criminales juveniles". Leclas era de una aldea llamada Sharia, creo. No conozco mucho de los detalles de su vida, sólo que aprendió allí a hacer todas estas cosas. – señaló lo que colgaba del techo, y alzó un poco la lámpara para que Zelda admirara las mazas, tirachinas, escudos e incluso máscaras, todo hecho con madera. – Es un artista, pero no se lo digas, se pone hecho una furia si alguien halaga su trabajo. Por lo poco que me ha dicho, se ha escapado de todos los orfanatos de Hyrule. Al final, acabó en el orfanato de criminales peligrosos de la ciudad de Rauru, muy al sur. Llegamos los dos casi al mismo tiempo. Planeamos la huida entre los dos, y se nos unieron Kairut y Linkain. Huyendo, acabamos aquí, y nos encontramos con los niños que algunos padres abandonaban, en espera de que los espíritus les ayudaran. Decidimos que como refugio no estaba mal. – se terminó la sopa. Sorprendió a Zelda mirándole con admiración. - Tu turno¿qué hace una hylian por aquí? Pensé que los de tu raza se habían extinguido.  
- En Labrynnia y Holodrum aún quedamos muchos. Yo jamás había visto a alguien con los iris de ese color. - Se supone que tengo antepasados sheikans, por eso algunos me llaman "sheik". Pero responde¿qué haces tan lejos de tu hogar?  
Zelda recogió el cuenco. Estaba colorada. - Yo.  
- Vamos, no habrás venido desde Labrynnia para ver un templo derruido¿verdad? – Urbión se rió, pero por algún motivo, la muchacha no le acompañó. Se levantó muy seria. - ¿Te he molestado?  
- De momento no quiero hablar de ello.  
Y salió de la habitación. 


	3. Capítulo 3 Extraño viaje a Kakariko

Capítulo 3. Extraño viaje a Kakariko. 

Urbión despertó tarde. Durante la noche, Zelda y él se turnaron para dormir y administrar la medicina a Leclas. En el último turno, Leclas dejó de delirar y la fiebre al fin bajó. Relajado porque el peligro había pasado, el sheikan se apoyó en la pared y se quedó profundamente dormido.

- ¡Puagh, que asco! – escuchó que gritaba alguien en el exterior del templo.

Urbión se puso en pie, aferró su maza y salió al exterior. Dejó a Leclas durmiendo hecho un ovillo.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra salir! – le ordenó la voz con acento, la de Zelda. Urbión la obedeció, porque había visto dos "rocas" como las del día anterior, que expedían la nauseabunda humareda amarilla. Urbión se tapó la nariz y la boca. Zelda, inmune al olor, esperaba a que las alimañas terminaran de salir del templo. Detrás, a una distancia más que prudencial, los niños del bosque perdido exclamaban "oh" y "ala"...

- Se parece al cuento del flautista. – comentó Urbión, pero luego pensó: "En ese cuento, el flautista se lleva a los niños." - ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó, y volvió a taparse la nariz.

- Semillas "esencia", una variante especial... Variante Esparaván. – Zelda, de un salto, se colocó a su lado. – En Labrynnia las usamos para desratizar las casas. Atraen a determinados bichos. El efecto ya se pasa... Espera un par de minutos antes de salir, si no quieres acabar como un bomber. – y regresó a donde estaban las dos semillas. Las cogió y caminó hacia el interior del bosque. Las culebras y ratas la siguieron.

Urbión esperó los dos minutos, más otros dos por si acaso. Mientras, se percató de que la herida sobre la ceja ya no le dolía. Al tocarla, sintió una costra dura, como de barro, sobre ella.

- Ha sido ella. – le comentó Linkain. Contemplaba la escena sentado en el interior, a través de uno de los huecos que servían de ventana. – Por lo visto, conoce algunos remedios, aunque no la he dejado marcharse al bosque a buscarlos todos. ¿Cómo está Leclas?

- Saldrá de esta. – Urbión regresó al interior. Linkain tenía algo de comida para el desayuno: unas bayas amargas que sólo el sheikan y él podían comer, por el sabor tan horrible que tenían. Urbión le dio un muerdo a una, pensativo.

- ¿Tú crees que ha sido buena idea? Me refiero, traer a alguien como ella a este lugar. – Linkain dejó las bayas en el suelo, y atendió al fuego.

- Pasas demasiado tiempo con Leclas, te contagia su desconfianza.

- Recuerda que han puesto precio a tu cabeza: le bastaría con señalarnos con el dedo ante los guardias de Kakariko, para acabar todos otra vez en un orfanato. – Linkain echó otro trozo de madera al fuego. – Y créeme, te estoy diciendo esto antes de que Leclas te lo chille, para que tengas preparadas las respuestas.

- Hagamos una cosa: yo respondo por ella. Me ocuparé de controlarla y vigilarla. – Urbión escuchó pasos en la entrada, y se quedó callado. Zelda entraba en ese momento, rodeada por una nube de niños que le preguntaban millones de cosas a la vez: sobre sus trenzas, su acento, sus semillas, sobre la espada...

A partir de ahí, los días se sucedieron muy rápidos para Urbión y los niños del bosque. Nunca habían conocido a alguien con tanta energía como Zelda. Cuando no estaba ayudando a arreglar las paredes del templo, estaba excavando en la tierra, plantando más semillas que extrajo de unos frascos de cristal; o enseñando a Kairut los movimientos que empleó con Zonta.

Muy pronto, Urbión descubrió que, en muchos aspectos, Zelda llegaba a tener más autoridad que él y Leclas juntos. Hasta Linkain, que normalmente era huraño con los desconocidos y callado, acabó pasando las horas después de la cena escuchando las historias de Lynn, el pueblo de Zelda.

Leclas no le agradeció que le cuidara, sin embargo. El gruñón estaba más gruñón que nunca. Cada vez que veía pasar a Zelda, se ponía de los nervios. Tal y como había predicho Linkain, una noche, Leclas se llevó a Urbión a un aparte y le recriminó haber traído a semejante "mandona".

- Pero Leclas, por fin tenemos ayuda...

- No nos has pedido consejo para admitirla, a nosotros los mayores. Se ha ganado a Linkain y a Kairut con esos estúpidos cuentos, y a los niños con sus semillitas. La odio.

Leclas decía esto con el ceño tan fruncido que su cara se transformaba en la de un viejo. En los días siguientes, Urbión pudo ver más veces ese rostro de anciano.

- ¿Pero te vas, en serio? – Kairut no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Zelda volvió a repetir lo que había dicho a la hora de la cena.

- Mañana voy a Kakariko. Tengo que hacer una serie de cosas, a eso he venido.

- ¿Volverás?

Sora le hizo la pregunta. No se separaba del tirachinas que le había regalado, pues según Zelda, tenía una buena puntería. Si mejoraba, podría acompañar a Urbión para cazar en el bosque.

Zelda no se atrevió a responder, porque si en Kakariko encontraba una pista, debía seguirla, como había hecho los últimos meses. En ese caso, no volvería al bosque.

- Es una lástima. – Urbión se sentó a su lado.

La muchacha eludió su mirada. Sabía que si le miraba, era capaz de renunciar a continuar su viaje otra vez. Cada mañana se había levantado dispuesta a decir adiós, pero se encontraba con los ojos escarlata de Urbión, y se decía "un día más".

- Así no puedes ir a Kakariko. Mañana hará mucho frío, y las ropas que llevas son demasiado finas.

Era cierto que los últimos días, el tiempo era más invernal, y la labrynnesa pasaba bastante frío. No era capaz de dormir en el templo, y se había hecho un hueco entre las ramas del árbol de la entrada.

- Toma, esto es para ti.

Y le tendió una paquete de ropa. Asombrada, Zelda cogió la primera prenda, una túnica de hombre de color verde muy oscuro. La tela era fuerte, ideal para abrigar, y parecía duradera. También miró las otras prendas: una camisa oscura, unos pantalones negros ajustados, un cinturón con la hebilla algo rota, y una par de botas altas, de cuero muy gastado.

- ¿De dónde habéis sacado esto?

- Un tipo me vio salir del bosque. Me confundió con un fantasma, y soltó la maleta que llevaba. – los niños empezaron a reírse, cuando Leclas, que era el que había hablado, imitó al pobre hombre agitando las manos y gritando como un loco.

- Dejó esto, y ya hemos dado buena cuenta de casi todo lo que había. Pero esta túnica, por ejemplo, no nos servía: es demasiado grande para los demás niños, a mi me queda pequeña; a Kairut le está ridícula... Y Leclas dijo que detesta el verde.

Zelda aceptó las prendas, y corrió a la habitación mediana para probárselas. Cuando salió, puso las manos en las caderas y sonrió.

- ¿Qué tal?

Por unos instantes la mirada de Urbión se ensombreció. El resto le dieron su opinión (te queda grande en los hombros, que botas tan extrañas¿vas a arreglarte el cinturón). Zelda agradeció el detalle, y se prometió a sí misma que traería algo de Kakariko para los niños, aunque se gastara las últimas rupias en ello.

Le tocaba a Urbión y a ella limpiar los cuencos. Se los llevaron al estanque fuera del templo y empezaron con la faena.

- Aún no me has explicado – empezó a decir el sheikan - ¿qué buscas en Kakariko?

Zelda secaba los cuencos que le iba pasando.

- Busco a una persona. – dijo al fin, tras pensárselo mucho.

- Debe ser alguien muy importante, si recorres medio mundo sola para encontrarle. – Urbión volvió a mirarla con pena, y entonces Zelda soltó el paño.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Si, mirarme con cara de perro degollado. – frunció el ceño.

- Si te miro así, es porque pienso que te voy a echar de menos. Mañana puede que no regreses.

- Pues a lo mejor te sorprendo y vuelvo.

- Me gustaría verlo. – Urbión miró la superficie del lago. Era noche de luna llena, que iluminaba los rincones del bosque de tal forma que todo parecía encantado y mágico. – Pero si vas sola, y decides regresar, puede que no encuentres el camino de vuelta al templo.

- Tú no puedes acompañarme, te pueden detener.

- Ya... había pensado en quedar contigo en un recodo del camino principal, el primero desde que se entra en el bosque. Si no estás ahí al atardecer, entonces... sabré que no vas a volver. – Urbión sonrió de forma enigmática. A Zelda eso la irritó, porque la hizo sentirse feliz e incómoda a la vez.

- De acuerdo. Pero sigo diciendo que me miras de forma rara...

- Es que es muy curioso: esa túnica que llevas parece que esperaba a que tu aparecieras... – Urbión le tendió el último cuenco. – Hace juego con el color de tus ojos.

Y dejó a la aturdida muchacha sola en el estanque.

* * *

Con la última frase de Urbión rebotando en su cabeza, como una pelota, Zelda marchó a Kakariko. Fue Kairut quién la acompañó al borde del camino principal. Urbión había decidido esa mañana marcharse muy temprano a cazar a una zona del bosque algo alejada. Era temporada de jabatos, y tenía esperanzas de pillar alguno.

Zelda se despidió de Kairut. Enseguida llegó a la llanura de Hyrule, y de ahí a Kakariko sólo había un corto camino. Llegó a la empalizada de la ciudad justo cuando el reloj del ayuntamiento atronó anunciando las diez de la mañana.

- ¡Eh, tú! – el guardia de la puerta la detuvo. Era un hombre joven, de unos veinte años. – Entra ahora mismo.

- ¿He hecho algo? – Zelda puso cara de niña buena. Por si acaso, tanteó en sus bolsillos para soltar una semilla esencia, o quizá una de luz.

- No te hagas la inocente. – el guarda se sentó en la mesa. – Por tu culpa, tengo a cinco chicos metidos en un barreño, día y noche, y a sus madres aquí dentro (día y noche también), pidiéndome que capture a la peligrosa criminal. – la miró entrecerrando los ojos. – Me han descrito a una niña pelirroja, con orejas largas y puntiagudas y... a ver...- consultó unos papeles sobre el escritorio. – "con tantas trenzas como pecas en la cara".

A eso, Zelda no podía responder.

- También me dijeron que iban a capturar a un criminal buscado por la Guardia Real, un tal Urbión... Y tú se lo impediste.

- Sí, pero ya está. No conozco a ese tipo. – Zelda sacó la mano del bolsillo y a punto estuvo de hacer reventar la semilla esencia... La detuvo la risotada del guardia, divertida y risueña.

- Oye, tranquila... No te voy a detener. Si por mi fuera, te daría una medalla. ¡Gracias a ti, hace días que no me tengo que pelear con Zonta y su pandilla! – el guardia dejó de reír. – Vale... Supongo que la cesta os vino bien. Cuando te vayas a ir, pregunta por mí y te daré otra cesta... Me llamo Hermes.

- De acuerdo. Encantada, Hermes. Yo me llamo Zelda Esparaván.

- ¿Qué haces en Kakariko¿No serás otra chiquilla fugada de un orfanato?

- No. Vengo de Labrynnia, y busco a una persona. – Zelda rebuscó en los bolsillos, y extrajo un dibujo a carboncillo. El papel estaba manoseado, de haberlo enseñado en muchos lugares antes, y hasta tenía el cerco de un vaso en una esquina. Hermes examinó el rostro del hombre allí dibujado.

- No me suena... pero pasa tanta gente por aquí que, la verdad, no me quedo con las caras de todos. – vio que la chica guardaba el dibujo con un gesto de fastidio. – Pero, en "La Torre de Melora" quizá alguien se acuerde de él. Es la única posada que tenemos, y sus camareras tienen una memoria de elefante... (por lo menos con las deudas) – añadió por lo bajo.

Zelda se lo agradeció, y salió de la garita para dirigirse a la posada.

A partir de ese momento, Zelda dudó mucho que lo que vio en Kakariko fuera real o no. Avanzó hacia la plaza principal, guiada por el sonido de la gente paseando, discutiendo... La feria había pasado, y Kakariko volvía a ser una aldea tranquila. Demasiado tranquila, sin embargo. Tal y como sucedía en casi todos los lugares de Hyrule, ya nadie se acordaba de lo que era encontrar niños jugando en la plaza, o el sonido de las risas o llantos infantiles.

Antes de llegar, alguien encapuchado pasó por su lado corriendo, y la empujó. Zelda le insultó, pero el tipo siguió corriendo. Le dolía un poco el brazo por el golpe, pero se le pasó enseguida. En la plaza, había corros de ancianos, discutiendo sobre política y otras cuestiones del reino. Un hombre de unos treinta años estaba arrodillado en una esterilla en el suelo. Se balanceaba adelante y atrás, y se palmeaba las rodillas con ansia. Zelda rebuscó en sus bolsillos y le puso una rupia verde en la escudilla.

- ¡No¡Dame algo, dame algo! – le pidió el hombre. Visto de cerca, no tenía pinta de mendigo, sino de un aldeano más.

- No tengo nada, lo siento. – Zelda recuperó su rupia verde. El hombre le apresó la muñeca y tiró de ella. La miró con ojos vacíos y siniestros.

- "En lo profundo del bosque perdido, un alma airada no os dejará ir... En un castillo... El hechizo ha comenzado." – dijo con voz lejana.

- ¿Qué? – Zelda trató de deshacerse de la mano del hombre, pero parecía que se había clavado en su muñeca.

- "El hechizo ha comenzado." – repitió. Canturreó un poco. – "Encontrad lo que habéis perdido, atenta a las señales de este lugar, y ve siempre a la luz...". – el hombre la soltó, y volvió a balancearse adelante y atrás. Zelda no se quedó a averiguar qué le había pasado. Salió corriendo, en busca de la posada.

En su precipitación, chocó con alguien: un anciano que caminaba encorvado. Llevaba en las manos muchos documentos enrollados, y con el choque perdió uno de ellos. Zelda lo recogió, disculpándose, pero al incorporarse, el anciano ya se había marchado.

La chica empezaba a preguntarse si acaso estaba soñando. Sentía la cabeza pesada, como si tuviera mucho sueño, y lo cierto es que veía la aldea como rodeada por una neblina. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa sensación, y todo volvió a la normalidad. Miró el documento que había recogido: era un mapa de una especie de castillo. No entendió las letras y signos que lo rodeaban.

"Si veo a ese anciano, se lo devolveré... Aunque... Si vale algo, quizá sea mejor venderlo", pensó, y guardó el mapa en la mochila.

Estaba justo enfrente de un cartel que ponía: "La Torre de Melora, Especialistas en vinos, cafés y bollos de canela". Después de varias semanas alimentándose con sopas y trozos de carne resecos, le sonaron las tripas. Miró los precios: podría tomarse un café, pero nada más si quería comprar comida a los niños. Entró y se sentó en la barra.

De nuevo la extraña sensación de ensueño. En la barra había otro cliente. Era un hombre canoso y con barba. Estaba apoyado en el mostrador, y enseñaba al posadero una marioneta. Zelda miró a esta última. Representaba a una mujer de cabellos rubios muy largos y vestido rosa. El hombre manejaba los hilos con maestría, y era capaz de hacer creer que la pequeña princesa estaba viva: caminaba por la barra como lo haría una princesa de verdad en un palacio... Lo único que la delataba como una marioneta eran los hilos y el movimiento rígido de sus brazos.

- ¡Una niña, por fin! – exclamó el hombre de la barba, y dirigió la marioneta hacia Zelda. – Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita. – dijo con voz de falsete. La princesa se inclinó, con una graciosa reverencia.

Zelda no pudo evitar reírse. La princesa alargó una de sus manos de madera, y la chica la estrechó.

- Muy bueno. – se acordó, y le dio una rupia al titiretero. Este no la aceptó.

- Qué más da. Yo me rindo. – guardó la marioneta en una caja que tenía bajo la barra. Luego, dijo al posadero. – He recorrido casi todo Hyrule, y en ninguna aldea había niños para entretener... Los pocos que hay, están demasiado ocupados, y encima los adultos no están de humor para estas cosas. Voy a tener que ir Gadia o a Labrynnia y Holodrum, si quiero seguir siendo titiritero...

- Un día de estos, tanto el reino de Gadia como las provincias tendrán que acatar las órdenes de la reina Estrella. – comentó el posadero.

- Que los dioses no le oigan. – el titiritero pagó su cerveza. – En fin, me voy. Muchas gracias, señorita. – se levantó el sombrero a modo de saludo y se marchó de la posada.

- Bueno, chiquilla¿qué quieres? – El posadero miró a su espada, y puso una cara de extrañeza. Ver a un niño era raro en Kakariko, pero encima ver uno armado...

- ¿Me puede poner un café?

El posadero se rió, pero le puso una taza, llena de café con leche. La chica se lo tomó despacio. Luego, como el posadero no le quitaba ojo de encima, dijo.

- Busco a una persona... – Zelda sacó el dibujo, y el posadero estuvo mirándolo un buen rato.

- No me suena... Llamaré a una de las chicas, suelen ser más observadoras. – le devolvió el trozo de papel . - ¿Quién es, tu padre?

Zelda asintió. El posadero se introdujo en la cocina, y salió de allí una chica de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años. Cogió el dibujo.

- Lo siento, creo que este hombre no ha pasado por aquí. – aseveró. – Me acordaría de ver a un hylian, nunca he visto uno...

Al fondo de la posada, cerca de la chimenea, había un hombre encogido sobre sí mismo. En ese momento, se puso a llorar. La camarera dejó a Zelda y le atendió.

- Ya se pasa, señor Ridro... Deje de llorar.

El hombre se dio la vuelta, y se acercó a Zelda. Esta se asustó: el tal señor Ridro tenía la mirada de un loco, la piel rojiza de un borracho y los ojos tristes de un condenado a muerte.

- ¿Has visto a mi hijo? – le preguntó. – Es rubio, con un lunar en la nariz, los ojos muy azules... Se llama Dave. Se perdió en el bosque, cuando iba a buscar setas...

La camarera le cogió del brazo y tiró de él.

- No le hagas caso. Su hijo desapareció hace por lo menos veinte o treinta años. – comentó, mientras empujaba al señor Ridro al rincón de la chimenea. – Lo pregunta a todo el mundo.

Zelda se puso en pie de un salto. Sin saber porqué lo hacía, salió corriendo de la posada de Melora. Corrió y corrió hasta que dejó atrás la plaza y se ocultó en un callejón. La sensación de irrealidad seguía ahí, después del café, y ahora encima tenía una sensación amarga en la boca del estómago. Algo no marchaba bien. Por unos instantes, pensó en Urbión y en los niños del bosque.

"Bah, tonterías... A lo mejor solo estoy cansada. He dormido mal por culpa de esos estúpidos sueños que tengo..." Esos días soñaba que su padre le pedía ayuda a gritos en el bosque, pero ella no sabía a donde dirigirse. La voz procedía de todos los lugares y de ninguno a la vez. Corría y corría de un lado para otro, llamando a su padre con la esperanza de escuchar de donde provenía el grito de ayuda. Sin embargo, se despertaba sin haberle visto.

Zelda se sentó encima de unas cajas de madera. Miró el dibujo de su padre. Esa miniatura, a carboncillo, había sido encargada por su padre a un amigo de Ciudad Simetría, especialista en retratos pequeños, para que Zelda se acordara de él y no se sintiera tan sola.

* * *

- ¡No, no te vas! – Zelda tenía unos ocho años cuando agarró a su padre de la pierna. - ¡Quiero ir contigo!

- Pero no puedes, es un viaje muy duro. – Radge se sacudió la pierna para apartar a su hija. No le fue nada fácil: había entrenado a esa niña desde los cinco años, y en ese tiempo, era ya fuerte y bastante cabezota.

- ¡Pero no es justo!

Radge por fin se vio libre de su hija.

- Juré que si encontraba al asesino, debía ir tras él. Es mi promesa, no la tuya.

- Pero yo también quiero encontrarle. – Zelda no se daba por vencida. Pensaba entonces que si se aferraba fuerte a su padre, a este no le quedaría más remedio que llevarla con ella.

Su padre la izó en el aire, y la dejó al lado de Astarnia, la mujer que le había prometido que cuidaría de ella. Radge tenía los ojos acuosos, pero se contuvo. Su pequeña hija no lloraba, sino que estaba cada vez más roja de ira.

- Escucha, Zel. No puedo llevarte. Él ya te hizo demasiado daño. Déjame encontrarlo y entonces me vengaré por lo que te hizo a ti y a tu madre. – Radge le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, que la niña se limpió con rabia. – Te escribiré.

Sin decir más, se subió a la pasarela del barco. Astarnia tuvo que sujetar a Zelda con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que la niña se subiera corriendo. Los marineros retiraron la pasarela, y el barco se puso en marcha. Su padre se había colocado en la proa, y desde allí se despidió agitando la mano, mientras el barco se alejaba del puerto de Lynn.

"Me escribió desde Termina. Me habló del viaje por mar, lento y caluroso, de una tormenta que le pilló por el camino, e incluso se inventó una historia sobre que había visto a un zora..." Zelda conservaba esa carta entre las muchas cosas que llevaba en la mochila. "Y luego, silencio. Nadie ha vuelto a saber de él desde que salió de Termina."

"Te encontraré", se prometió. "Aunque creo que la caminata desde el bosque me ha agotado..."


	4. Cap 4 La desaparición de Urbión

Capítulo 4. La desaparición de Urbión. 

Los atardeceres en Otoño eran los más hermosos, solía decirle Radge cuando los dos se detenían a contemplarlo. A Zelda le gustaba más ver un atardecer que un amanecer, no sabría explicar la razón. Ese día, no pudo detenerse a contemplar el atardecer. Corría por el camino de la llanura de Hyrule, rezando para que Urbión la esperara un poco. Se había quedado profundamente dormida en el callejón. Sabía que había soñado mucho y sobre todo con cosas de su ciudad, pero al despertar lo olvidó todo. No quería perder la oportunidad de hablar con Urbión sobre las cosas raras que había visto en Kakariko. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más raro le parecía todo. No llegó a comprar nada a los niños, pero sí recogió la cesta que Hermes había prometido. Con ella, avanzaba más despacio. "Uf...Ya llego..." Con un último esfuerzo, llegó al recodo que le había dicho Urbión, y allí vio a una persona sentada en la roca, mirando el camino. Reconoció enseguida el gorro puntiagudo y los remiendos de colores.

- Por fin. – Leclas escupió el trozo de palodul que había estado masticando. – Tengo que hacer muchas cosas, no puedo entretenerme.

- ¿Dónde está Urbión? – preguntó Zelda, y le tendió la cesta. No pudo ocultar su decepción por ver a Leclas esperándola, y el muchacho lo supo. No cogió la cesta.

- Ese tío se marchó esta mañana a cazar y aún no ha vuelto. Me acordé que te dijo que te esperaría aquí... – Leclas empezó a andar bosque a través. – Yo le dije que era una tontería, que te irías enseguida...

- Si me hubieras enseñado como ir al refugio, entonces.

- Claro, y al día siguiente tendríamos a toda la Guardia Real invitada a cenar. – Leclas, armado con una de sus mazas, avanzaba a grandes zancadas, con la esperanza de dejarla atrás. Zelda estaba agotada, y encima llevaba la pesada cesta. "Pero será mezquino el tío..." pensó.

- Por cierto¿por qué te has ido a Kakariko, sólo para ponerte un pendiente?

Zelda se detuvo un instante. Estaba muy cansada, pero aquello la asustó.

- ¿Qué pendiente...? – se tocó las orejas, y entonces sintió un pinchazo de dolor. Tenía un poco de sangre en los dedos.– Pero qué demonios...

Leclas se detuvo, y le pilló mirándola con preocupación. Enseguida cambió la expresión por la habitual de fastidio.

- Reconócelo: Te has puesto un pendiente, además feo. Podrías haberte gastado el dinero en algo para los niños, comida, por ejemplo.

Zelda tuvo que esperar a llegar al refugio para ver el pendiente colocado en su oreja. Era una especie de chapa metálica, con una gema azulada en el centro. Estaba enganchado al filo de su oreja izquierda, y quién se lo puso, le dejó un pequeño reguero de sangre. "¿Pero cómo me he hecho esto, si he pasado casi todo el día dormida?" Zelda recordó que lo único que se había tomado en Kakariko había sido el café de la posada, pero ella ya se sentía mal antes. "Tengo que contárselo a Urbión, rápido"

Pero el sheikan no llegaba. Las horas fueron pasando, los niños cenaron, y al final se acostaron. Cada minuto que pasaba, Leclas rezongaba por las esquinas. Kairut, Linkain y Zelda le observaban. Al final fue esta última la que se puso en pie y exclamó.

- Vamos a buscarle.

- Ah, claro... A nosotros no se nos había ocurrido, muchas gracias... – y la voz de Leclas se perdió cuando salió un momento del templo. Luego regresó. – Hemos esperado todo el día a que tú vinieras, oh, gran Zelda.

- Te la estás ganando... – la muchacha le amenazó con el puño.

- Quietos los dos. Sí, habíamos pensado en ir a buscarle, pero el bosque es muy peligroso. Ninguno de nosotros lo conoce bien; sólo Urbión es capaz de volver. – fue Linkain quién medió entre Leclas y Zelda.

- Yo también sé moverme por el bosque. – Leclas cruzó los brazos.

- Siempre has ido con Urbión. – comentó Kairut, y se ganó una mirada asesina de Leclas.

- Bueno, el bosque es peligroso, pero ¿y si está herido? – Zelda expresó lo que todos habían estado pensando. – Decía que iba a cazar jabatos a una zona del bosque algo alejada... ¿Sabéis dónde es?

El único que le respondió fue Leclas, y lo hizo con un susurro.

- Sí.

- Pues nos vamos. – Zelda cogió su mochila y la espada.

- De acuerdo. – Linkain y Kairut cogieron sus respectivos puñales y mazas, pero Zelda les detuvo.

- Alguien debe quedarse con los niños. – al ver la cara de decepción de los dos, añadió. – Volveremos al amanecer, y entonces seréis vosotros quiénes continuaréis la búsqueda¿entendido?

- No puedes ir así. – dijo Leclas. Meditó un momento, y entró en la habitación mediana. Al regreso, llevaba en las manos dos escudos pequeños de madera. – Habrá deku-scrubs y otras cosas, mejor tener algo de protección. De haber sido cualquier otro, Zelda le habría agradecido el gesto. Pero en esos momentos aún estaba irritada con Leclas.

- ¿Dónde está ese sitio, exactamente?

El bosque era tenebroso de día, y de noche la cuestión no mejoraba. Zelda comprendía ahora la aprehensión que provocaba el avanzar por la arboleda cada vez más densa, más fría. Durante ese paseo, Zelda tuvo la misma sensación de irrealidad que en Kakariko. Llegó a pensar que estaba enferma... cosa muy rara, porque jamás había estado sufrido ni un pequeño resfriado. La oreja izquierda le escocía, y tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no rascarse en la zona del pendiente misterioso. En Labrynnia se había puesto de moda llevar pendientes grandes, pero a ella no le llamaban la atención ese tipo de cosas. No tenía agujeros en las orejas, y no tenía pensado hacérselos... Leclas caminaba primero, con una tea encendida. Se quejaba de Urbión, de que el sheikan se hubiera empeñado en cazar un jabato, cuando ellos no tenían con qué cocinarlo. Después de eso, empezó a hablar sobre un asado de cerdo que hacían en su pueblo, (ah, eso era comida de verdad...). Se puso de buen humor, pero regresó a su estado habitual cuando Zelda le preguntó como era su vida en Sharia.

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso, maldición¿Te lo dijo el sheik, ese bocazas? – Leclas se puso rojo de ira. Estuvo callado un rato largo, y Zelda decidió que no volvería a preguntarle nada por ser amable.

El terreno que pisaban era cada vez más húmedo y resbaladizo. Leclas alzó la antorcha para ver donde estaban. Se quedó muy quieto, cuando escuchó una serie de golpeteos. Por si acaso, Zelda extrajo la espada.

- Son Deku-Babas... Mejor evitarlas. – y Leclas dio un paso al frente. Zelda dio un grito, y le apartó corriendo. Le tiró al suelo, y la antorcha se apagó al tomar contacto con la tierra. En los siguientes segundos, Leclas no pudo saber qué sucedía. Escuchaba los gritos de Zelda, luchando contra alguien. Cada cierto tiempo, veía un resplandor muy rápido, y luego volvía la oscuridad. Se quedó quieto en el suelo, esperando que las deku-babas dieran buena cuenta de la muchacha. Al final, el sonido cesó.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Zelda. Leclas asintió. La muchacha encendió un palo de Deku-baba. Esta nueva antorcha iluminaba el doble que la anterior, y de esta forma, Leclas pudo ver que se habían metido de lleno en un círculo de estas mortales plantas, de las que no quedaban más que tallos cortados. Zelda, en el centro del círculo, le sonrió.

- Coge esto. – le dio otros cinco palos, del tallo de cada Deku-baba. Luego, se inclinó sobre una deku-baba, cortó algo del interior, y por último plantó dos semillas en el suelo. – Toma, te doy algunas semillas de ambar, y también semillas de deku-baba. Por si acaso.

- Yo no quiero tus estúpidas semillitas. – dijo Leclas. Zelda se rió con su carcajada breve.

- Vale, comételas si te apetece, pero te advierto que no saben bien y dejan mal aliento. – Zelda avanzó por el camino, y Leclas, tras guardarse el regalo, corrió para seguirla, rezongando.

Un rato después, Leclas la alcanzó al fin. Habían caminado en dirección oeste, en busca de una "piedra con forma de perro", según Leclas. Zelda se detuvo e iluminó a lo que parecía ser una estatua un poco extraña con forma de can.

- ¿Es esta?

- Sí... – Leclas señaló un pasillo de árboles, estrecho y largo. Se perdía en la más absoluta oscuridad. – Es por ahí... pero.

- ¿Qué pasa? A Zelda le empezaron a pitar los oídos. Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en el túnel de árboles.

- Nada, es por aquí... – Leclas murmuró lo siguiente, pero Zelda pudo oírlo. - ...creo.

Zelda caminó la primera, iluminando el camino con la antorcha. Leclas la siguió, a corta distancia. El bosque olía a humedad. Los árboles dejaban caer las ramas, como dejan caer los brazos las personas que se han rendido. En un bosque normal, la noche sería el momento en el que los animales saldrían a cazar, pero el Bosque Perdido no era un bosque normal. El primer animal que vieron fue un grupo de luciérnagas. Estas pasaron zumbando entre ellos, y una se enredó en las trenzas de Zelda.

- Ey, tú... – la muchacha se sacudió el pelo, y de ese modo liberó a su prisionera. No tuvo más remedio que reírse cuando la luciérnaga emitió un zumbido de enfado y voló rápido hacia sus compañeras.

- Estamos cerca del pantano. – comentó Leclas. – Por aquí hay una fuente, donde suelen ir los jabatos. – volvió su rostro serio con brusquedad.

- ¡Urbión! – Zelda gritó a la oscuridad, sobresaltando a Leclas. - ¡Urbión!

- ¿Pero qué haces?

- Llamo a Urbión... Ya sabes, ese tipo amigo tuyo con los ojos rojos, a quién se supone que estamos buscando.

- Si vuelves a hacer eso, llamarás la atención y aparecerán los Wolfos.

Zelda quiso preguntar qué era un "wolfo", pero Leclas no le dio oportunidad. Leclas parecía más enfadado que nunca. Murmuró algo sobre que se moría de sueño, y que Urbión era un loco por irse a esta parte del bosque.

- Entonces¿por qué le dejaste venir sólo?

- Yo no soy su madre. Sabe cuidarse. – Leclas frunció el ceño. – Ilumina bien con esa cosa. No veo ni un maldito pimiento.

Zelda se adelantó, e iluminó el camino otra vez.

- ¿Está bien así, oh, Lord Le...? – se giró para hablar con el muchacho, pero él ya no estaba a su lado. - ¿Leclas?

Una ráfaga de aire frío pasó detrás de ella. Zelda se giró, con la espada desenvainada en una mano, y en la otra el palo de Deku-Baba.

- ¡Leclas, no tiene gracia!

Por más que movía la antorcha, no lograba ver más allá de su cuerpo. Todo el bosque estaba cubierto por un manto oscuro y asfixiante.  
"Un alma airada... la maldición, el hechizo ha comenzado"

Las palabras del extraño hombre oscilante resonaron en su cabeza.

-¿Quién... quién está ahí? – Zelda dirigió la antorcha hacia su izquierda, conde creyó escuchar una respiración o quizá un susurro. La oreja izquierda empezó a dolerle, era como si alguien le estuviera clavando alfileres una y otra vez. - Leclas... –intentó llamarle, pero no le salió la voz.

Estaba asustada. Volvía a tener la sensación de irrealidad, de alejamiento de las cosas físicas. Por unos horribles instantes, creyó que flotaba en medio de la nada.

De repente, unos haces de luz apagada y mortecina irrumpieron en la oscuridad. Zelda vio unas figuras que se acercaban a ella. Cuando llegaron a su altura, el grupo de personas ni la miraron. Eran unos monjes. Caminaban sin hacer ruido y en actitud de rezo.  
Luego, en dirección contraria, apareció un caballero, montado sobre un percherón. Por instinto, Zelda se apartó de un salto, aunque sabía que el espadachín no le haría ningún daño.

A su alrededor se formó una neblina azul, y de esta surgieron nuevas siluetas. En esta ocasión no eran humanos, sino más bien formas redondas con ojos vacíos. Agitaron sus faroles en dirección a la muchacha.

- Esto no es real... – se dijo, segundos antes de que uno de los faroles le golpeara el brazo izquierdo.  
El dolor la hizo reaccionar. Alzó la espada y corrió entre los fantasmas, bajando y subiendo el filo. Los seres redondos la seguían allí donde fuera.

Zelda se encontró con un saliente. Trató de treparlo, pero la pared era húmeda y se resbalaba. Los seres redondos se transformaron en hylians altos que la señalaban con el dedo.

- ¡Dejadme! – Zelda atacó con la espada, pero con los ojos firmemente cerrados. Uno de ellos le tocó el hombro, y Zelda empezó a correr sin mirar al frente. No llevaba la antorcha en la mano, la había dejado en aquel lugar. Escuchó una risa detrás y más pasos que iban hacia ella.

- ¡AAAHHH! – dio un grito cuando se chocó contra un cuerpo sólido. Del golpe soltó la espada. Luchó contra él, pero el desconocido le agarró las muñecas.

- Zelda, tranquila... No pasa nada. – la voz de Urbión la devolvió a la realidad. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro del sheikan, iluminado por la débil luz de la luna.

A su alrededor había más fantasmas.

- ¡Nos atraparan...! – Zelda trató de librarse de Urbión para coger su espada.

- No, no... Escúchame, lo mejor es ignorarles. – Urbión le cogió el rostro con sus manos y la obligó a mirarle sólo a él. – No están, ya se han ido.

En efecto, a su alrededor no quedaba ni rastro de esos seres. Zelda se apartó de Urbión. Estaban en un claro muy pequeño del bosque, un lugar rodeado de gruesos troncos de árboles. Ya no olía a pantano. - Estás temblando. – Urbión se quitó la capa y envolvió con ella a la muchacha. - ¿Has traído de esas semillas, las que hacen fuego?

Zelda no le respondió, le castañeaban los dientes. Urbión cogió la mochila y encontró un frasquito con semillas de ámbar. Encendió un fuego, que iluminó un poco el claro. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había sangre en el suelo, y en su capa. - Estás herida. – Urbión la obligó a sentarse y le examinó el brazo izquierdo.

- Me lo han hecho ellos... – logró decir.

Urbión se rió. Si Zelda se hubiera encontrado perfectamente le habría atizado por burlarse así de su miedo.

- No, te lo has hecho tú, boba. Te lo advertí: los fantasmas no pueden hacerte daño, pero pueden provocar que la gente se haga daño a sí misma.

- Te juro que me lo han hecho ellos, yo... – Zelda había recuperado un poco el dominio de sí misma. Se miró la herida: un arañazo largo que iba del codo a su muñeca. Sangraba bastante.

- Voy a buscar algo para... – Urbión se apartó un momento, pero Zelda aferró su brazo.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra irte!

Urbión volvió a reírse.

- Pero¿tú no me dijiste que te daban más miedo los vivos?

- Eso fue antes de ver un fantasma. – admitió la chica. Urbión arrancó un trozo de la capa y lo usó para vendarle el brazo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó el sheikan, tras apretar la improvisada venda.

- ¿Qué que hago...¡Y me lo preguntas!- Zelda hizo un gesto de dolor al mover el brazo. - ¡Pues buscarte, zoquete!

- Se agradece el gesto... ¿Has venido sola? Me sorprende que te hayan dejado.

- No, vine con ese bobo de Leclas.

- ¿Y dónde está?

- No lo sé. –Zelda reconoció su nulidad como compañera. – En menos de lo que canta un gallo, desapareció de golpe, y aparecieron esos fantasmas, y.

- Vale. – Urbión miró a su alrededor. Más allá del círculo de luz de la hoguera, no se veía nada en absoluto.- No sé lo que es, pero ha pasado algo en este bosque. Esta oscuridad no es normal.

- ¿Por qué no has vuelto al refugio? Todos estaban preocupados.

- Lo siento. – dijo Urbión. A excepción de la cicatriz en la ceja, fruto de su enfrentamiento con los bombers, se le veía saludable. – Uff... Llevo un día de mil demonios. Empezó muy bien: encontré una pista de una buena pieza, y logré capturarla. ¡Un jabalí macho! – Urbión se emocionó un momento al describir a Zelda la breve pero intensa lucha contra el porcino. – Imagínate la cena que podríamos haber tenido... – y frunció el ceño con enfado. - ¡pero apareció ese Skull-Kid!

- ¿Un qué?

- Eso es peor que un fantasma, créeme. Los skull-kid suelen ser espíritus burlones, que gastan bromas pesadas a los viajeros. En mi caso, este me robó el jabalí y se ocultó entre los árboles. Después de lo que me costó conseguirlo, no pensaba en renunciar a él. Corrí detrás de ese maldito durante casi una hora... y entonces, el muy burro me lanzó el jabalí. Me golpeé la cabeza, y no me he despertado hasta hace un rato.

- Pero no te veo ninguna herida. -Tendría que tocar el chichón que tengo en la coronilla. – Urbión se rió, y para demostrarle a Zelda que decía la verdad, agachó la cabeza y se tocó en la coronilla. - ¿Ves? Menos mal que tengo una mollera dura.

- ¿Y el jabalí?

- Se lo llevaría ese hijo de... – cortó la blasfemia. – Será mejor que esperemos al amanecer; porque con esta oscuridad no puedo guiarme.

- ¿Y Leclas? – Zelda bostezó.

Urbión sonrió de forma misteriosa. Zelda se echó a un lado, y se quedó dormida en unos segundos. Por eso no escuchó la contestación de Urbión.

- Ese se sabe cuidar sólo.


	5. Capítulo 5 Leclas y el caballero

Capítulo 5. Leclas y el caballero. 

- ¡Maldita sea¡Me cago en...¡AAAY!

Le había dado una fuerte patada a la pared, con tanta fuerza que su dedo gordo crujió. Soltó más blasfemias e insultos, mientras se masajeaba el dolorido miembro.

- No vale... No es justo... – Leclas se relajó al fin.

No veía nada: estaba en algún tipo de agujero o túnel. Recordó que Zelda le estaba hablando, y de repente, el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció. No le dio tiempo ni a gritar. Cuando el mundo dejó de dar vueltas, se encontró tumbado en medio de un charco de agua. Tenía las ropas empapadas y mucho frío, pero con el enfado, no sentía nada más.

- Y esa imbécil, seguro que está dando botes de alegría por haberme perdido. – dijo en voz alta, para acallar sus pensamientos. Había sentido, por encima del agujero, el sonido de las patas de los wolfos. Había sido una suerte para él mojarse. El olfato de los wolfos era fácil de confundir. Con el agua, se podía eludir el olor corporal un poco. Pero Zelda no sabía eso, y por muy buena luchadora que fuera, si la atacaban muchos wolfos a la vez.

- ¡Y a mí que me importa!

"Tengo que salir de aquí, pero no veo nada" Leclas recordó entonces. Tenía palos de esos, atados a la espalda, y en el bolsillo conservaba el frasquito de semillas de ámbar. Encendió el palo e iluminó la cueva donde se encontraba.

Deseó no haberlo hecho. En la pared, que tantas veces había golpeado, había huesos. Elevó la antorcha, sólo para ver que había montones de huesos, calaveras, y restos de armaduras encajadas en la pared.

- Estoy... en una tumba. "No pises una fosa, no blasfemes frente a un difunto, no molestes a los muertos..." recordó las voces de las aldeanas de Sharia, que solían decir cosas así en los entierros.

- No pueden hacerme daño. Están muertos, recuerda. – Leclas pensó en Urbión. El sheikan rara vez se asustaba de los fantasmas del bosque. Decía que no había que mirarlos, que si se les hacía caso, podían atacarte.

"Por eso no me gusta merodear por este bosque. Porque sé que si encuentro uno, no podré evitar mirarle"

Leclas iluminó el fondo de la cueva. Escuchaba el golpeteo del agua contra el suelo. Miró los charcos: de algunos salían pequeños riachuelos que se perdían en la oscuridad. Animado, siguió la pista hacia el exterior.

El túnel seguía plagado de muertos: esqueletos completos, con las armaduras aún puestas, y con astas de madera y metal asomando entre los agujeros de los cráneos o armaduras. Leclas se detuvo a mirar uno, que lucía una armadura impresionante.

"Creo que es de oro..." Leclas la rozó un poco con los dedos, y pudo ver que, efectivamente, podría estar hecha de oro. La espada que el esqueleto aún sostenía tenía incrustaciones de gemas preciosas, que atrajeron su atención como lo harían con una urraca.

- Guay... Imaginó a los niños en una gran casa, rodeados de lujos, con una mesa llena hasta arriba de comida.

Cogió la pesada espada, y entonces, los dedos del muerto temblaron y aferraron la empuñadura. Leclas se apartó corriendo. El muerto, un montón de huesos en teoría descompuestos, se puso en pie.

El primer impulso fue golpear al esqueleto con su maza, pero esta se quebró nada más tocar la pesada armadura de oro.

-¡Ahhh! – Leclas salió huyendo hacia el interior de la cueva. El muerto se había levantado y, cómo él, sus subordinados también habían despertado. Caminaban en formación tras él. Escuchaba el sonido de sus botas. "Vienen todos a por mí. No debí decir tantos insultos en este lugar. Se encontró con una pared; el camino se había acabado, y los soldados esqueletos aún le seguían.

- ¿Dónde están Urbión o Zelda cuando los necesito?

Tendría que luchar aunque si en ese momento se hubiera abierto un agujero en el suelo, se habría metido en él como una comadreja. La formación de esqueletos se abrió en abanico, de tal forma que taparon cualquier posible huida de Leclas. El esqueleto dueño de la armadura de oro se colocó frente a él. Apuntó con la espada enjoyada al corazón de Leclas.

- ¡Por aquí!

La voz vino de las alturas. En esos momentos Leclas creyó de verdad en esos dioses de los que tantas veces había oído hablar. No era Farore, sin embargo. Sobre él, había una abertura, y de ella surgió una vara larga. Leclas no se detuvo a pensar cual de las dos opciones era mejor: si confiar en esa vara sin dueño, o esperar a que los soldados le hicieran picadillo. De un salto se aferró a la vara salvadora. Tiró de él y le sacó del agujero. Los esqueletos se abalanzaron y movieron sus armas en el vacío, pero no llegaron a darle.

Leclas se soltó cuando se vio fuera de la infernal cueva. Afuera, no estaba tan oscuro: la luz de la luna hacía brillar los diferentes lugares del pequeño claro donde se encontraba. Leclas se quedó mudo al ver a su salvador.

Era un hombre de indecisa edad, pues la luenga barba negra le ocultaba el rostro. Los ojos grises y la nariz aguileña eran los rasgos más visibles de su rostro, además de unas orejas hylianas que asomaban a ambos lados del casco. Medía casi 1, 90. Leclas tuvo que doblar el cuello hacia atrás para poder admirar la armadura, la cota de mallas y la lanza plateada.

- Eh...Esto... – no sabía qué decir en estas circunstancias, y tal y como solía hacer cuando esto pasaba, soltó una grosería. – Gracias por salvarme, hombre de hojalata.

-De nada, pequeñajo. Mi nombre es Sir Thot. – tenía una voz grave y con cierto aire culto o de buena familia.

- Yo soy Leclas. – cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y alzó la barbilla. - ¿Qué demonios eres?

- Para ser tan pequeño, tienes la boca más sucia que una cuadra. Soy un caballero al servicio de Hyrule. – mostró la espada que le colgaba del cinto, casi tan grande como el propio Leclas. - ¿Qué haces perdido en este bosque¿Y tus padres?

Un gesto de dolor cruzó el semblante de Leclas.

- ¡No estoy perdido!

- No lo parece.

- Quien se ha perdido es un amigo, se llama Urbión y tiene los ojos rojos... y también una cría llamada Zelda, con el pelo naranja.

- ¿Con muchas trenzas? – el caballero se inclinó, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿La has visto?

- No, pero es importante encontrarla. – Thot dejó a Leclas con la palabra en la boca.

- Ey, espera... – le siguió, cruzando la espesura del bosque.

Nota de la autora: Uf... llevaba tiempo sin actualizar, lo siento. Por si alguien está interesado, estoy escribiendo la segunda parte de la Canción del Tiempo. De momento, la estoy subiendo en la biblioteca de "El palacio de Sheik" ( tenga un buen número de capítulos, también la subiré aquí, en fanfiction. Muchas gracias.


	6. Capítulo 6 La maga y la guerrera

Capítulo 6. La maga y la guerrera. 

Urbión no pudo ocultar su preocupación. Zelda esperó a que terminara de verle el brazo.

- ¿Te sientes mal, mareada?

- Un poco... – admitió Zelda. – No ha dejado de sangrar¿verdad?

- Es una herida extraña, quizá más profunda de lo que creía. – Urbión apretó la venda. – Tengo que hacerte un emplaste.

Habían despertado hacía un rato, y la oscuridad no se había disipado. Zelda recordó algo, y extrajo de su bolsa las semillas de Deku-Baba.

- Prueba con esto. Machácalas y mezcla con agua. Si tuviéramos cazo, podríamos hervirlas.

Urbión las cogió, curioso. Le preguntó qué era, y Zelda le contó su encuentro con las Deku-Baba.

- Leclas les tiene pavor. – Urbión se reía mientras machacaba las semillas.

- No entiendo cómo podéis ser amigos. Sois tan... distintos. - Ahí está la gracia.

- Es un gruñón, un quejica, un malhablado, tonto, cabezón, idiota.

- Se te olvida "engreído".

- Eso también.

Urbión quitó la venda y esparció la mezcla de semillas machacadas y agua sobre la herida.

- A Leclas hay que entenderle. Se le va la fuerza por la boca, después es manso como un cordero. – Urbión terminó la delicada operación. – Sería capaz de cualquier cosa por los niños del refugio.

- Si tú lo dices... – Zelda miró a su alrededor. Dijo sorprendida – Aún es de noche.

- No, debió amanecer hace un rato.

Urbión la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Zelda contemplo el lugar, mientras Urbión encendía una antorcha y apagaba los restos de la hoguera.

- Urbión¿por dónde vine?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Qué cómo llegué hasta aquí?

- Corriendo y chillando como una loca. – Urbión se ganó un golpe en el hombro por el comentario. – Ay... No sé, estaba muy oscuro. Creo que yo estaba de pie mirando en esa dirección.

Zelda volvió a mirar a su alrededor. El claro estaba rodeado de troncos de árboles, algunos tan juntos que las ramas se encajaban unas con otras. Había corrido con los ojos cerrados, por lo que en teoría tendría que haberse golpeado con los troncos, o tropezado con las raíces.

Camino hacia la fuente, que Urbión aseguraba que estaba por allí, Zelda le confió todo lo ocurrido en Kakariko el día anterior. El sheikan examinó el pendiente.

- ¿Has probado a quitártelo?

Respondió negativamente. Llegaron al lugar que decía Urbión: otro pequeño claro, este con un manantial. Había más luz porque lo sobrevolaban pequeñas luciérnagas. Tras clavar la antorcha en el suelo, Urbión se acercó a beber agua, y Zelda le imitó. El sheikan propuso entonces intentar quitarle el pendiente. Zelda se retiró el cabello y mostró la joya a Urbión.

- Si te molesta, dímelo. – Urbión rozó la gema azul con la punta de los dedos. Zelda dio un grito tan agudo que las luciérnagas huyeron espantadas. Urbión se apartó. La chica se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor. – Pero si sólo te he rozado.

- ¡Apártate de ella, bruto!

La voz de la mujer fue seguida por un golpe, que lanzó al pobre Urbión varios metros por encima del manantial. Zelda seguía encogida en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y profiriendo más gritos de dolor. Urbión se puso en pie enseguida para enfrentarse a la mujer, aunque no tenía nada con qué luchar: había perdido la maza y el cuchillo durante la pelea con el jabalí.

La guerrera que tenía en frente era más alta y más fuerte que el sheikan. Vestía una armadura hecha a medida, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo musculoso. La melena negra caía salvaje y libre sobre su espalda. Los ojos que le miraban eran redondos y brillantes, de un color negro intenso, con motitas amarillentas. Manejaba una espada de considerables dimensiones, además de portar, en cada rincón de su cuerpo, puñales, pequeñas estrellas de metal, y otras dos espadas más reducidas.

- ¿Qué le hacías, animal? – le espetó la mujer. Tenía un acento muy fuerte y cerrado. Urbión iba a responderle, cuando la mujer volvía a echársele encima. Por fortuna para Urbión, Zelda se había recobrado. Interpuso su espada entre la mujer y el sheikan. Del golpe de los metales saltaron chispas, y el filo de la espada de Zelda perdió una muesca.

- Pero que... – la mujer se sorprendió de la fuerza de la niña. Retiró la espada. – Pero si él te estaba haciendo daño.

- Es mi amigo. – Zelda no guardó la espada. Contempló el rostro de la desconocida, surcado por unos pequeños tatuajes negros. La mujer sonrió y comentó, divertida.

- ¿Desde cuando dejan espadas a los renacuajos?

- ¿A quién llamas renacuajo? – la voz de Zelda sonó amenazante.

- ¿Me estás desafiando?

Urbión lo vio venir, y por eso, con buena intención, intentó mediar entre las dos féminas.

- No, señora... Ha sido un malenten.

- Quita, Urbión. – Zelda le dio un empujón. - ¡Te desafío!

El sheikan exclamó "Ay, mi madre", y corrió a refugiarse. Las dos guerreras se habían enzarzado en un cruce de espadas e insultos digno de un torneo. Por cada movimiento de ataque, la otra hacía un perfecto contraataque. En un primer momento, las dos iban muy empatadas. La guerrera desconocida tenía más experiencia, y eso se notaba. Zelda intentó una de las maniobras que mejor resultado le daban: saltar sobre su oponente y golpearle en la frente o en la espalda. Pero la guerrera la esquivó con un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, que hizo volar a la niña hasta aterrizar con rudeza en el suelo.

- Basta ya... – Urbión corrió a ayudar a Zelda, pero la chica, herida en el orgullo, volvió a ponerse en pie. – Dejadlo, por favor.

- A mí no me gana un vejestorio.

La guerrera había dado por concluido el combate, pero al oír el insulto volvió a desenvainar.

- ¿Vejestorio¡Te vas a enterar, niñata!

Zelda dio un giro, apoyándose en un pie, y por un momento pareció que bailaba... pero en realidad descargó un fuerte golpe dirigido a la mujer. La guerrera llegó a tiempo para protegerse con el escudete que llevaba atado a la muñeca. Este se resquebrajó como si fuera de arcilla.

Urbión contempló como regresaban a la pelea, impotente. Deseó tener al menos algo con qué detenerlas. - ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? Había otra mujer en el claro, que se detuvo al lado de Urbión. El sheikan la miró un segundo, y luego la ignoró. Era mejor no hacer caso a los fantasmas. El rostro de esta nueva desconocida era absolutamente blanco. Tenía los ojos rasgados, y las pupilas grises brillaban con inteligencia. Vestía una pesada camisola roja, con una falda blanca tan larga que le cubría los pies. No era tan alta como su compañera, y tenía un aire frágil de muñeca. En lo que sí se parecía a su compañera era en la larga melena negra; sólo que esta lucía un mechón canoso. Sostenía una esfera blanca que iluminaba como un farol. La soltó y la esfera se quedó flotando en el aire. Señaló con los dedos de la mano derecha a Zelda, y con los de la izquierda a la guerrera, y musitó un verso. Al instante gritó:

- ¡Quietas las dos! El hechizo las dejó absolutamente paralizadas: Zelda sostenía el escudo y alzaba la espada; la guerrera tenía su enorme espadón bajando hacia la niña.

- Mital¿qué haces¿Desde cuando peleas con niñas?– dijo la maga. - ¡Empezó ella! – se justificó. Sólo podía mover los ojos y los labios.

- ¡Me ha llamado "vejestorio!

- ¡Y tú me has llamado "renacuajo"! – contestó Zelda. Intentaba escabullirse del hechizo, y eso la cansaba.

- No es una buena excusa, Mital. – la maga caminó hacia su amiga. - ¿No te has dado cuenta, verdad? Ese estilo de lucha.

Mital se pudo mover, pero en vez de acabar la faena, guardó la espada.

- Sí, pero no quiere decir nada.

- Ya, pero preguntar es más fácil que pelear. – la maga se acercó a Zelda. - ¿No conocerás por casualidad a alguien llamado Radge Esparaván, verdad?

Zelda se vio libre del hechizo, pero se quedó igualmente paralizada.

- ¿Le conocéis? – en los ojos verdes brilló la esperanza. - ¿Le habéis visto¿Está con vosotras?

- Hace muchos años que nos separamos. – la maga se agachó para hablar a la misma altura. Su mirada se desvió unos instantes a las largas orejas de la niña. – Responde a la pregunta.

- Es mi padre. – y guardó la espada. No vio el gesto de sorpresa en los rostros de las dos desconocidas.

- ¿Esta cría, hija de Radge? – Mital observó incrédula a la pequeña figura de Zelda.

- Puede ser... Esos movimientos con la espada fueron creación suya¿recuerdas?- volvió a hablarle a Zelda - Encantada de conocerte. Yo me llamo Mitsuita Chang, y soy maga alquimista. Esta mujer de aquí se llama Mital Riumo, y es la mejor luchadora de nuestro país. Las dos venimos del reino de Gadia, al otro lado de la frontera. ¿Y vosotros, cómo os llamáis?

- Urbión.

- Zelda.

Mitsuita los saludó amablemente, mientras que Mital se cruzaba de brazos.

- Antes me has preguntado si había visto a tu padre... – preguntó la maga.

- Ha desaparecido. Vine desde Labrynnia siguiendo su pista, pero... – Zelda se dio cuenta de que Mital la miraba con desconfianza, y Mitsuita con mucha pena. - ¿De qué le conocéis?

- Eh... esto... – la maga vaciló, y entonces Mital contestó por ella.

- Tu padre, Radge, fue uno de los mejores ladrones del reino de Gadia.

- ¿Mi padre... un ladrón? – Zelda desenvainó. - ¡Retira eso!

- Sí, definitivamente, es su hija. – Mital ni se inmutó.

Urbión, que había preferido mantenerse al margen, intervino. Le agarró la mano.

- Guarda eso. – los ojos del sheikan brillaban divertidos y con cierto toque maléfico. Debió ser una ilusión óptica, porque enseguida volvieron a ser amables y tranquilos. – Contrólate un poco¿quieres?

Zelda le obedeció. Mitsuita no le quitaba ojo de encima, y fue ella quién le dijo.

- Estás sangrando.

En efecto, ni las semillas de Deku-Baba la habían curado. Urbión le ordenó sentarse, y la maga abrió su mochila y se arrodilló a su lado.

- Yo no he sido, ni siquiera la he rozado. – dijo Mital al sentir la mirada de su amiga.

- Lo sé. – comentó la maga. Luego le pidió a Zelda que le contara cómo se había hecho eso. Entre Urbión y Zelda le contaron los extraños hechos del día anterior. La maga asintió, y miró con curiosidad el pendiente. Mitsuita sacó de un pesado petate una larga tira de vendas blancas y un frasco con un líquido verdoso. Con paciencia, retiró la improvisada venda y empleó la suya. A cada vuelta musitaba algo, y el líquido verdoso resplandecía unos breves instantes.

- Con esto pararé la hemorragia, pero no puedo curarte la herida. – concluyó Mitsuita. –Ahora, veré ese pendiente.

- ¡No lo toques! – Zelda tenía aún fresco el dolor que sintió cuando Urbión trató de quitárselo.

- Tranquila. – la maga se puso unas gafas y acercó el rostro a la oreja izquierda de la chica. Detrás, Mital permanecía de pie, en actitud vigilante. - Lo que me temía. – concluyó la maga. Se apartó y se quitó las gafas. Mordisqueó una de las patillas, como una colegiala. – Voy a tener que invocarle. – susurró.

- ¿Cómo? – Zelda se estaba preocupando.

- Verás, ese pendiente que llevas se llamaba el "Enlace de Zaeta". Hay toda una leyenda sobre él. Según se cuenta, la historia comenzó con un general hylian, llamado Shadow. Era el general de los ejércitos del rey de Hyrule, hace casi 200 años. No era mala persona, de hecho fue un excelente estratega y luchador. Sin embargo, empezó a practicar la magia negra sin control ni meditación, y de este modo, enloqueció. Condujo a su ejército a este bosque para eliminar a los invasores de Gadia.

"Entonces nuestros reinos estaban enfrentados por culpa de la posesión de unas tierras entre ellos. Gadia iba ganando, y había conseguido apostar sus tropas en este bosque. El rey de Hyrule hizo todo lo posible para evitar el enfrentamiento de sangre, y la guerra se paralizó un tiempo. Llevado por la idea de librar al reino de Hyrule de la amenaza extranjera, Shadow mandó atacar, aún sin tener el consentimiento de su rey"

"Los gadianos y los hyrulanos lucharon con tanta ferocidad que se mataron entre ellos. Antes de morir, Shadow lanzó un poderoso conjuro, fruto del dolor y el odio de su espíritu: La tierra de Hyrule sería enterrada en tinieblas. Prefirió eso antes que dejar que los gadianos poseyeran su amado reino"

"Pero no sabía que los reyes de Gadia e Hyrule habían llegado a un acuerdo. Cuando la oscuridad empezó a extenderse en este bosque, consultaron al mago más poderoso que existe, Urza, el Caminante de Planos. Predijo que para disolver la oscuridad, sería preciso que el caballero portara el "Enlace de Zaeta". También predijo que ese caballero ni fallaría ni ganaría. – Mitsuita se detuvo un momento. Mital se acercó para ayudarla, pues la maga se inclinó hacia delante como si no tuviera fuerzas. Se repuso enseguida y continuó. – Por lo visto, el caballero (que jamás regresó) logró evitar que la oscuridad se extendiera; pero no eliminó la amenaza. Por eso este bosque está plagado de fantasmas y espíritus airados.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? – quiso saber Zelda.

- Debo invocar al Caminante de Planos para averiguarlo. - Todo lo que nos has contado... ¿Quieres decir que esta oscuridad se está tragando el bosque? – preguntó Urbión muy preocupado. La maga asintió. Zelda y Urbión se miraron de reojo y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

- Los niños.


	7. Capítulo 7 El filo del espíritu

Capítulo 7. El Filo del Espíritu. 

Seguían en el pantano. Leclas tenía que avanzar dando saltos y corriendo para alcanzar al inmenso caballero. Este caminaba como si nada fuera capaz de impedírselo.

- Eh, espera... – Leclas se percató entonces de que veía sin necesidad de antorchas. El cuerpo del caballero emitía un fulgor mortecino, como si dentro tuviera una luz.

"Pero no puede ser un fantasma... ¿Cómo pudo ayudarme a salir, entonces?" Leclas logró alcanzarle, por la sencilla razón de que el caballero había frenado en seco. Le escuchó murmurar, y volvió a avanzar, un poco más despacio.

- Oye, explícame de qué conoces a Zelda. – le exigió Leclas.

- No la conozco, pero sé que es una hylian.

Leclas asintió.

- Y lleva un extraño pendiente enganchado al filo de su oreja izquierda¿cierto?

- Vaya, para no conocerla, sabes mucho.

El caballero se detuvo otra vez. Leclas dio un brinco, sobresaltado; pues se giró por completo y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Le examinó de arriba abajo, puso los ojos en blanco un segundo y, con cierta vacilación, dijo:

- Tengo algo para ti. – Thot le tendió entonces su espada. Leclas hizo un gesto para rechazarla, pero Thot insistió. – Se llama "Filo del Espíritu". Tiene un poder increíble: es capaz de dañar a aquellos que no reciben daño. Tus amigos están en esa dirección, ve rápido a ayudarles.

Leclas se había quedado absorto mirando el doble filo de la espada. El metal era blanco, y la empuñadura tenía dos dragones con ojos de diamantes. A ojo de cubero, calculó que valdría una buena fortuna. Thot supo que no le prestaba atención, y por eso le golpeó en el hombro.

- Escucha... A esa chica, la que tiene el pendiente, debes protegerla con tu vida si es preciso. Porque si Shadow o Linaki se apoderan del pendiente, ya no habrá esperanza alguna. - No tengo ni idea de que me hablas. – Leclas se colocó la espada cruzada sobre su espalda, y la ató juntó con los palos de Deku-Baba. – Zelda no necesita que la protejan.

- Escúchame... Al aceptar esa espada, tienes la obligación de ayudarla. Si la oscuridad prevalece, nadie saldrá de este bosque. Recuérdalo. – Thot se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia delante.

- ¿Qué has querido decir¡Eh, tú, Thot! – Leclas trató de seguirle, pero Thot desapareció en medio de la neblina. Volvía a estar solo y a oscuras. Encendió el segundo palo de Deku-Baba.

- Bien, genial... ¿por dónde me dijo que debía ir?

* * *

- Alguien viene. Mital había cortado la conversación. Mitsuita se puso en pie e invocó a la esfera, para que esta iluminara más todavía. Urbión y Zelda también se pusieron en pie.

- ¿Cuántos calculas? – preguntó Mitsuita.

- Unos veinte. – aseguró Mital. – Nos están rodeando.

La guerrera miró al pequeño ejército. De entre todos, Urbión era el único desarmado.

- Tú, el bruto. – Mital se quitó una de las espadas cortas y se la dio. – Cuando esto acabe, me la devuelves.

Urbión asintió, y le agradeció en silencio el gesto.

- ¿Veinte... qué? – preguntó Zelda. Ella también notaba que había algo en la oscuridad. Había desenvainado, y esperaba casi agachada.

- Ni idea, parece un ejército. – Mital escuchaba atenta.

- No son seres normales. - Mitsuita abrió y cerró los dedos de las manos, calentándolos. La guerrera la miró de reojo.

- ¿Te ves con fuerzas suficiente? – susurró, para que los otros dos no las oyeran.

- Estoy bien.

- Si en algún momento te cansas, avísame.

- No es de mí de quién te tienes que preocupar. – Mitsuita hizo un gesto de cabeza en dirección a Zelda. – Vienen a por ella.

Sombras oscuras se recortaron en la oscuridad aún mayor. La guerrera dio un paso atrás para tener el cuerpo en tensión. Aprovechó la postura para desenvainar. El primer soldado dio un paso: era un esqueleto armado con una lanza. Mital no le dio ocasión de atacar, de un solo golpe destrozó las costillas y la columna de tal forma que volaron trozos de hueso. Mitsuita lanzó hechizos de fuego.  
Urbión, detrás de las dos adultas, también desarmó un esqueleto. Tenía que emplear patadas, puños y ataques con la espada para desestabilizar los huesos endebles. A su lado, Zelda esquivaba los golpes con agilidad. Se cubría con el escudo de madera, esperando la ocasión perfecta para atacar. Era la más baja, y por eso sus ataques se concentraban en las piernas.

Sin embargo, por cada soldado que derribaban, otro aparecía: los huesos de los caídos se recomponían y formaban otro soldado. Hubo incluso soldados que se fusionaron. Mital estaba peleando a la vez con dos seres con cuatro brazos y cuatro piernas cada uno; Mitsuita arrojaba ráfagas de aire y agua para detener a los que intentaban entrar en el claro.

Zelda se había alejado del grupo. Los esqueletos más fuertes tendían a ir hacia ella, atraídos como los mosquitos a la luz. Volvieron a pitarle los oídos, pero en esos momentos no podía perder el tiempo. Había aparecido un esqueleto enorme, vestido con una armadura dorada. Escuchó como Urbión trataba de advertirla, pero Zelda estaba tan concentrada en la lucha que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la reconstrucción de los esqueletos. Uno que había perdido las piernas le agarró un tobillo. Zelda lo pisoteó, y entonces el capitán, de un potente golpe de su puño, la envió al otro lado del claro. A través de la nube de dolor, Zelda escuchó gritar a Mital y a Urbión. Estaba tirada en el suelo, su espada se había clavado en el tronco de uno de esos árboles, muy cerca de ella.

- ¡Ahora verás, tramposo! – gritó Mital, abalanzándose sobre el capitán. Urbión acompañó a Mital, pero el enorme esqueleto se los quitó de encima con un simple gesto de su espadón.

Zelda contempló la escena, ajena a todo, como si ya no pudiera sentir nada. Se había dado cuenta de algo, pero le parecía tan irreal e imposible que se tuvo que pellizcar. Al mirar a los soldados atacando desde lejos, pudo comprobar que sus andares se parecían sospechosamente a la marioneta de la princesa. "Atenta a las señales"

- ¡Eso es! – Zelda rodó por el suelo y agarró su espada. Trepó por uno de los troncos, y saltó a las ramas. Desde allí, fue saltando de rama en rama.

- ¿Pero qué hace esa? – exclamó Mital. Ella, Urbión y Mitsuita estaban rodeados por más soldados. Zelda se encontraba a la altura del capitán. Sonrió, y entonces, haciendo girar la espada, saltó de un árbol a otro. El capitán había alzado el brazo para partirla en dos con su espada, pero el brazo cayó al lado de su cuerpo, inerte. Miró al miembro que no respondía, antes de darse cuenta de que la chica volvía a saltar, y el otro brazo también se cayó. Con otro tercer salto, Zelda cortó el último hilo de la marioneta, y el capitán se derrumbó como lo que era: un montón de huesos y polvo.

- ¡Atacad sobre ellos! – Zelda saltó otra vez, para ayudar a sus compañeros.

Mitsuita había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho. Los estiró de golpe, y gritó una palabra en un idioma desconocido. Se levantó una humareda gris. Las partículas de polvo se teñían de rojo cuando se cruzaban con los hilos mágicos de los soldados. Mital sacó sus estrellas, y las lanzó con buena puntería.

De esta forma, en el claro pronto quedaron huesos y polvos, como restos de los enemigos. Urbión cortó el último hilo, y contempló el montículo de muertos. Zelda bajó de los árboles y se quitó unas hojas del pelo y de la ropa. Sonreía, muy satisfecha por haber resuelto el enigma.

Se encontró con la mirada asustada de Mital y Urbión.

- ¿Qué, qué pasa? – se miró las ropas, no tenía ni una sola herida nueva. El pendiente había dejado de dolerle.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Mital señaló a uno de los árboles.

- ¿El qué?

- Zelda, antes hemos visto que has atravesado ese tronco de ahí... – dijo Urbión con un susurro.

- Vosotros flipáis. – Zelda miró el tronco que señalaban: era el más grueso del claro.

- Es el poder del pendiente. Mitsuita estaba sentada en el suelo, su rostro casi amoratado. Mital se agachó a ayudarla, pero la maga la rechazó. Se llevó la mano al pecho, respirando con dificultad.

- Es hora de invocar al "Caminante de Planos".


	8. Capítulo 8 El caminante de planos

Capítulo 8. El Caminante de Planos. 

Mitsuita repartió las tareas: Urbión debía apartar los huesos; Mital buscar leña, y Zelda ayudar a la maga a dibujar un círculo perfecto en el arenoso suelo.

- ¿Cómo conocisteis a mi padre? – preguntó Zelda, mientras Mitsuita trazaba muy despacio el círculo.

- Tendríamos unos dieciséis, o dieciocho años... – la maga dudó un momento. – Supongo que sabrás que tu padre tenía sus diferencias con tu abuelo.

- Se llevaban a matar. – Zelda recordó a aquel anciano malhumorado, que había muerto hacía ya algunos años.

- Tu abuelo quería que fuera botánico, como lo fueron todos los hombres de tu familia, pero Radge era un rebelde. Nos contó que se metió de polizón en un barco, se equivocó, y en vez de llegar a Hyrule... Acabó en Gadia. Por aquel entonces, Mital y yo pertenecíamos a un grupo de ladrones de Ciudad Salamance. Radge ingresó en la banda, y cuando nos decidimos a irnos y formar nuestro propio grupo, se unió a nosotros. – Mitsuita sonrió con nostalgia. – Ah... qué jóvenes éramos.

Zelda iba a decirle que aún era joven, pero Mital la interrumpió.

- Ahora ni te acuerdas, pero pasamos mucha hambre.

- Pero tienes que admitir que entonces nos divertíamos mucho. – Mitsuita volvía a poner cara de nostalgia. – Estábamos locos.

Mital soltó un improperio, y continuó trayendo leña. Se detuvo, cuando Mitsuita empezó a toser. La maga se llevó la mano al pecho y se inclinó hacia delante. Zelda, que estaba más cerca, pudo ver el rostro lívido.

- ¿Vas a invocarle ahora? Estás agotada. – Mital se acercó para ayudar a Mitsuita.

- Estoy bien. – dijo, incorporándose.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Urbión. Se ganó una mirada desaprobatoria de Mital.

- Da igual, lo sabrán tarde o temprano, así... que qué más da. – Mitsuita se había repuesto. Se agachó para continuar dibujando. Su voz sonó normal y tranquila cuando declaró: - Tengo una enfermedad, no sé el nombre, pero los médicos de Gadia no me dan ni un año de vida.

- Hemos venido a este bosque a buscar la llamada "Fuente del Hada". – aclaró Mital.

- Según la leyenda, la Fuente del Hada cura todas las enfermedades, pero... - Urbión, apenado, observó que Mitsuita parecía comprender qué trataba de decir.

- Cuanto antes disolvamos la oscuridad, antes encontraremos esa fuente. – Mital encendió la hoguera.

- De acuerdo, empecemos. – Mitsuita echó unas hierbas al fuego. –Debéis apartaros un poco.

Recuperada la energía, la maga parecía incluso más joven. Alzó las manos en el aire, mientras recitaba algo parecido a un poema.

- Esto ya lo había hecho antes ¿no? – preguntó Urbión.

- Sí. – contestó lacónica Mital. – Ahora silencio.

Mitsuita dejó de recitar. Las hierbas del fuego produjeron humo de colores, que envolvió la figura de la maga. Se disipó, y entonces pudieron ver a otra figura de pie, al lado de Mitsuita.

Esperaban algo más impresionante, y, a excepción de su altura (1,90), era un hombre mayor, bastante corriente. Se quitó unas gafas con los cristales oscuros y soltó un improperio, seguido de:

- ¡Otra vez tú, Mitsuita!

- La última vez que nos vimos fue hace ocho años. – Mitsuita sonreía. – Caminante de Planos, te he invocado porque deseo saber que ocurre con el llamado "Enlace de Zaeta.

- Es un artefacto... –Urza, el gran sabio, bostezó hasta casi descoyuntarse. Luego, recitó de memoria el siguiente párrafo: - Enlace de Zaeta: Artefacto creado por los magos hylians durante la primera edad. Tiene el poder de atravesar los planos de la realidad, para introducirse (por un período corto de tiempo) en un subplano inferior. Su portador deberá ser un miembro de la raza hylian, y estar dotado de unas cualidades mínimas para no quedarse atrapado en esos subplanos. La principal ventaja sería que ese elegido puede combatir a cualquier ser de ese plano, pero también es vulnerable a ellos.

- ¿Qué dice? – Zelda se estaba mareando con la charla. Mital le pidió silencio.

- Esta chica de aquí lo lleva puesto. – Mitsuita hizo un gesto para que Zelda se acercara. La muchacha atravesó el círculo y se puso en frente del "Caminante de Planos.

- ¡Pero si es una niña! – exclamó.

- ¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo cuando me ven? – Zelda se estaba poniendo de malhumor.

- El "Enlace de Zaeta" se perdió después de que el caballero fracasara. – Urza hablaba a Mitsuita, sin mirar a los demás. – Durante su misión, el caballero perdió las cualidades por las que había sido escogido, y por lo tanto se quedó perdido entre los planos. No obstante logró herir al fantasma, y detener el avance de la sombra. Para evitar que volvieran a intentarlo, lanzaron otra maldición al pendiente. Si volvía a ser colocado, el hechizo comenzaría de nuevo, y sus tropas se levantarían entre los muertos... La oscuridad iniciaría su ascenso. – negó con la cabeza.

- Pero necesitamos que un hylian lleve el pendiente si queremos detenerle. –Mitsuita mordió la patilla de las gafas.

- Así es. – Urza miró a Zelda. Frunció el ceño, pues había visto algo extraño en ella. Pero no dijo nada sobre eso. –La persona que te ha puesto ese pendiente quiere probar tu valor. ¿Aceptas ese desafío?

- ¿Tengo otra opción? – Zelda pensó en el refugio y en lo asustados que estarían los niños si todo se volvía tan oscuro. – Si no detenemos a la oscuridad, el mundo acabará por desaparecer.

- No estarás sola. – Mitsuita la consoló. – Nosotras te ayudaremos¿verdad Mital?

La guerrera asintió, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Urbión también se acercó. El Caminante de Planos le observó con atención, y el sheikan sostuvo la mirada con determinación.

- Yo también te ayudaré, Zelda.

- El refugio de Shadow es la antigua fortaleza de Gohan. Esta situada en la falda de una montaña, hacia el norte. Es el centro de la oscuridad, para lograr llegar hasta allí necesitareis a alguien con un buen conocimiento de este bosque, y un mapa. Esto es todo lo que los dioses me permiten deciros. – Urza hizo una reverencia. – Me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a la última sesión.

Mitsuita se inclinó y dio una sonora palmada. El Caminante de Planos desapareció en el aire, y el círculo perdió la luminosidad.

- Un mapa... y un guía. – dijo Mital. - ¿De dónde sacamos esas dos cosas?


	9. Capítulo 9 El mapa y su traductor

Capítulo 9. El mapa y su traductor. 

Zelda desenrolló el mapa y lo colocó en el suelo. A la luz de la esfera de Mitsuita, trató de identificar los cuadrados y rayas con los posibles lugares del bosque. La maga se había quedado dormida, agotada tras haber invocado a Urza, y Mital se había sentado a su lado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada fija en Urbión y Zelda. La muchacha había recordado el encontronazo con el anciano, y el mapa que había recogido del suelo. Después de lo ocurrido con las marionetas, pensaba que debía hacer caso de todo lo que vio en Kakariko. Ese "alguien" que le había puesto el enlace de Zaeta, también le había puesto unas señales, suponía que para ayudarla.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Urbión se había acercado tan silencioso, que Zelda dio un bote.

- Tengo un mapa... – Zelda se lo mostró, y le explicó entre susurros su teoría. El sheikan se mostró de acuerdo.

- Es un poco extraño, parece...

- El mapa de un palacio, lo sé, Urbión. – Zelda recorrió los cuadrados dibujados.

- Um, pero en realidad es como si estuviese en clave. – Urbión alargó la mano hacia el mapa. Por unos segundos los dedos de los dos se rozaron. Fue como si tocaran un hierro candente. Zelda se puso colorada y se maldijo en silencio por ser tan cría. Urbión sonrió de forma triste.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?

- ¿El qué? – Zelda se concentró en el mapa, para que Urbión no pudiera pillarla.

- Pues... Me refiero a que has aceptado este reto. – Urbión había bajado un poco más la voz. - ¿Y si te ocurre algo?

"¿Cómo lo hará¿Por qué cuando estoy con él estoy feliz y triste a la vez?" Zelda negó con la cabeza.

- Estarás de acuerdo en que no puedo huir de esto. Si lo hago, los niños serán tragados por esta oscuridad. Y después, el resto del país.- Añadió después muy bajito. – Además, si tú estás aquí... no creo que me pase nada.

Urbión se rió un poco, y luego le pellizcó la nariz.

- No se tú, pero yo tengo un hambre... Me voy a buscar algo comestible¿vienes?

- Pero... – Zelda señaló con disimulo hacia la guerrera, que continuaba en actitud vigilante.

- Está dormida. – y Urbión trató de no reírse.

Efectivamente, la guerrera se había quedado dormida sentada, con un ojo semiabierto y otro cerrado. A Zelda aquello no le pareció gracioso... le dio miedo. ¿Qué tipo de persona dormía así? Luego se preguntaría como supo Urbión que dormía, si él estaba de espaldas. Pero en ese momento, a ella también le entraron ganas de comer. Urbión le prometió que no se alejarían. Quizá podrían encontrar algún tipo de castaña o nueces... Zelda le siguió, con la antorcha de Deku-Baba encendida. El sheikan y ella caminaron un poco, no mucho, de tal forma que aún veían la esfera luminosa de Mitsuita.

- Veo...algo por ahí. – Zelda se llevó la mano a la empuñadura, pero no desenvainó. Presentía que el pendiente "zumbaba" (así llamaba a la sensación de dolor e irrealidad) cuando había algún enemigo cerca. En aquella ocasión, no la molestó.

- ¿Dónde? – Urbión miró a su alrededor. Se equivocó de dirección: la "amenaza" le atacó desde arriba.

Sobre Urbión aterrizó una especie de sapo verde, con una capa roja. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para derribar al sheikan. Zelda no sacó la espada. En su lugar, prefirió usar el tirachinas y las semillas esencia. El "sapo" se puso en pie. No era un batracio, sino un hombrecito. De pie, no le llegaba más arriba de la cintura. Vestía de verde de pies a cabeza, una especie de pijama cerrado y terminado en punta. Los ojillos rasgados y negros se abrieron sorprendidos al mirar a Zelda. Lo que había confundido con una capa colgaba inútil sobre el aturdido Urbión.

- Ay... Otra vez tú, maldición. – se quejó el sheikan, tocándose el chichón.

El aludido no le prestó atención. Se había acercado a Zelda dando saltitos. Después de ver fantasmas, la labrynnesa estaba empezando a creerse todas esas historias que le contaban en la infancia, sobre duendes, gnomos y otros seres. El bicho no se acobardó por el tirachinas. Se puso en frente, dando saltitos sobre un pie y luego sobre el otro.

- ¿Eres un... eres un... hada? – preguntó, con voz aflautada. Zelda se quedó tan sorprendida que no supo que responder. Fue Urbión, tras ponerse en pie, quién dijo.

- Oye, Tingle, ya te vale. Como vuelvas a caerte encima mía... – Urbión amenazó con el puño.

- ¿Le conoces?

- Desgraciadamente, sí. – Urbión y Tingle se miraron. El hombrecito frunció el ceño y mostró los dientes. Urbión le imitó. – Ya me lo he encontrado en este bosque varias veces. Es un lunático, que se dedica a volar con ese trasto y caerse sobre los viajeros.

- ¡Soy un experto en hadas, demonio!

- Ah, también está convencido de que soy un demonio. – añadió Urbión.

- ¿Qué hace un hada como tú con un demonio como este? – Tingle ignoró al sheikan y cogió a Zelda de las manos. - ¿De dónde has venido?

- Pues yo no soy... – empezó a decir Zelda, pero Urbión le hizo un gesto negativo.

- ¡Ah, eso que huelo... ese maravilloso olor...! – Tingle olisqueó el aire alrededor de la chica. – Es un mapa... un mapa antiguo y en clave...

Zelda lo sacó de la mochila, y Tingle se lo quitó de las manos.

- ¡Qué maravilla! – acarició con amor las líneas.

- ¿Puedes descifrarlo? – a Zelda aquel individuo le daba algo de asco, pero decidió que podía intentarlo.

- Ah, claro que sí. Pero te costará 1000 rupias.

- ¡Como te atreves sapo inmundo! – Urbión iba a agarrarle del pescuezo, pero Zelda le paró los pies.

- Tingle, lo siento, pero ni él ni yo tenemos tanto dinero. – Zelda pensó en Mital y Mitsuita. Quizá ellas si tuvieran ese dinero. ¿Pero cómo iba a pedirles prestada esa cantidad?

- Me conformo entonces con un... – Tingle se la quedó mirando. - ¡Un beso de hada!

Urbión y Zelda gritaron a la par, del asco que sintieron los dos.

- Voy a buscar a Mital y Mitsuita. – propuso la chica.

- No creo que esas dos tengan el dinero. Si fueran ricas, no vestirían así... – dijo Urbión. – Esto es una prueba más para demostrar tu valor.

- ¿No te parece bastante haber venido hasta aquí, luchar contra bombers, fantasmas y esqueletos vivientes¿Encima tengo que besar a un tarado vestido de verde? – contuvo las nauseas.

- Acabo de subir el precio a 2000 rupias. – Tingle seguía con el mapa en la mano. – Creo que es un mapa de este bosque.

- Agh... está bien. – Zelda amenazó a Urbión con el puño. – Como alguna vez menciones esto, juro que te daré una paliza.

El sheikan se estaba conteniendo la risa. Tingle se puso a dar brincos de alegría, cuando Zelda se acercó y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. Inmediatamente después se limpió la boca. "Sabe a rayos", pensó, pero decidió sonreír y parecer contenta.

- Yuupiii... – Tingle dio un salto mortal hacia atrás. – Te traduciré el mapa, adorable hada naranja.

Tingle inició un extraño baile: primero señaló a su izquierda y gritó "Kolu...", después a la derecha ("Kuli lum"), dio una voltereta hacia atrás ("Lim...pa") y sopló sobre Zelda y el mapa. Una nube de pétalos de flores sofocó a la muchacha, que estornudó.

- Salud – dijo Urbión, aguantándose la risa.

- Esas son las palabras mágicas de Tingle, por favor, no las robe. – dicho lo cual, Tingle recuperó la capa roja, infló su interior y volvió a flotar en el aire.

----

Nota de la autora: Dedicado a todos aquellos que odiamos al personaje de Tingle, jejeje...


	10. Capítulo 10 La genial idea de Urbión

Capítulo 10. La genial idea de Urbión. 

Cuando Tingle estuvo bien lejos, el sheikan pudo al fin reírse con ganas. Al principio, Zelda le miraba bastante enfadada, pero luego, no pudo evitar reírse con él. En medio de la insondable y permanente oscuridad del bosque perdido, sus risas sonaban a música.

- ¿Qué tal ha quedado el mapa? – preguntó Urbión, tras secarse las lágrimas.

- Bien, míralo. – Zelda lo desenrolló: en efecto, mostraba lugares del bosque. – Es un mapa mágico, fíjate. Esos puntos de aquí, el naranja y el rojo, somos nosotros. Estamos a medio kilómetro de la fortaleza de Shadow. El problema será orientarnos con esta oscuridada...

- Estupendo. – Urbión encontró al fin un árbol con bayas. – Bien, es lo único que he visto... No son venenosas, ya las he comido otras veces. Son muy amargas, y a los niños no les gusta.

Zelda mordió una: tenía razón el sheikan, sabía a rayos. Pero quitaban el hambre. Comieron unas pocas y luego, Urbión comentó.

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea. – escupió el hueso de la última baya. – He pensado que los únicos que pueden conocer este bosque a la perfección, incluso a oscuras... son los Skull-Kid.

- ¿Cómo encontramos a uno? – Zelda seguía sin saber qué era exactamente un skull-kid, pero Urbión se lo aclaró.

- No los encuentras, ellos te encuentran. Los skull-kid son los niños que se han perdido en el bosque, y acaban transformados en estos seres.

- Nosotros también estamos perdidos...

- Pero no de la misma forma que ellos. Estamos perdidos por esta oscuridad. – Urbión reflexionó un momento. – Por lo que sé, a un skull-kid se le puede devolver a su forma original si aciertas su nombre cuando era humano. También se le puede atraer con música.

Ni Zelda ni Urbión tenían nada con que hacer música. La muchacha reconoció que no tenía buen oído, de hecho la habían expulsado del coro de la escuela en Lynn. Urbión conocía algunas canciones del orfanato, pero la mayoría eran un poco verdes.

- Regresemos con Mital y Mitsuita, quizá ellas puedan hacer música. – sugirió Zelda. Entonces, el pendiente volvió a zumbar, tan fuerte que se quedó paralizada. Urbión lo notó.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Se acercan problemas. – Zelda se acarició el pendiente: el metal ardía, pero la piedra azul estaba fría y suave. "No es de Shadow de quién me debo cuidar...No"

- Me estás asustando. – Urbión observó que Zelda había puesto los ojos en blanco.

- Calla. Zaeta me está hablando.

La voz de Zelda no parecía la de la muchacha: había sonado muy clara y adulta, sin el más mínimo acento extranjero. Urbión esperó.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó Zelda, o mejor dicho, alguien con la boca de Zelda. - ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

- ¿Zaeta? – Urbión sonrió con algo de maldad. – Vaya, tengo a un oráculo aquí mismo.

- Responde... – le exigió la voz.

A cualquier persona en todo el mundo ver aquello le habría provocado un miedo atroz, pero Urbión no se asustó.

- Ya lo sabes, Zaeta... Pero no le dirás nada, no te conviene. Aún no es el momento, habrá que esperar.

Zelda parpadeó.

- Agh... otra vez este maldito pendiente. Ojalá pudiera quitármelo. – Zelda se tocó la oreja y luego apartó la mano. – Regresemos con Mitsuita.

La muchacha dio un paso, pero volvió a detenerse.

- Urbión, la luz de la esfera...

- Ha desaparecido. – el sheikan buscó en medio de la oscuridad. Era cierto, la esfera, que habían tomado como referencia se había apagado. Zelda desenvainó.

- Estarán en problemas, vamos.

- ¿Estás segura de que era por ahí? – Urbión trató de orientarse, pero ni siquiera había algo que diferenciara el camino por donde habían venido. Un movimiento a su derecha advirtió a Zelda del ataque. Interpuso el escudo de madera, justo a tiempo para golpear al ser que se abalanzó sobre ella. Quien fuera, trató de agarrar su cuello, y luego salió corriendo. Zelda sintió que la cadena que llevaba al cuello se rompía.

- ¡Hijo de...¡Ven aquí! –Zelda corrió detrás de la criatura. Urbión también corrió detrás de la muchacha, preocupado. Él sí había visto al ladrón.

En medio de la extraña oscuridad, el sombrero de paja grande y la casaca roja destacaban como lo haría una mota amarilla en medio de un prado. Zelda se jactaba en Lynn de ser una de las corredoras más rápidas del pueblo, pero el ladrón pudo dejarla atrás sin problemas.

- Esto no queda así. – Zelda apuntó con el tirachinas, y lanzó una semilla de luz, de las que le quedaban muy pocas. Le dio de lleno en el centro de la espalda, y el ladrón se derrumbó. Sin vacilar, la labrynnesa se sentó en su espalda y le quitó el medallón, que aún sostenía en sus negras manos. -

Zelda... Eso es un Skull-Kid. – Urbión no podía creerlo. – Yo nunca he sido capaz de alcanzar a uno.

- Pues mira tú que casualidad. Nos hemos quitado dos pájaros de un tiro. – Zelda se levantó un poco.

El Skull-kid no se movía, parecía herido. La muchacha se inclinó para ver si le había hecho mucho daño, cuando el skull-kid le intentó dar un puñetazo en el ojo. Urbión intervino, y le agarró del cuello de la casaca roja antes de que se volviera a escapar.

- ¿Fue este el que te robó el jabalí? – preguntó Zelda, frotándose un poco la nariz.

- No, aquel llevaba una máscara con forma de calavera. – a Urbión no le costaba nada sujetar al ser. El skull- kid era muy bajito y delgado. La piel era totalmente negra, y en vez de ojos tenía dos luces blancas que parpadeaban. A Zelda aquello le recordó a los fantasmas que vio cuando estuvo sola. Ató la cadena y volvió a colocarse el colgante al cuello. Urbión lo miró unos instantes, y la chica le respondió.

- Es un regalo de mi padre. – declaró Zelda, menos expresiva que el Skull-kid. – Ya tenemos al guía.

- ¿Cómo vamos a obligarle a ayudarnos?

- Esta fue tu idea, así que... – Zelda se cruzó de brazos. Estaba un poco resentida por tener que besar a Tingle, así que ahora quería ver al sheikan enfrentándose al skull-kid.

- Um... – Urbión se encaró con él. Durante la conversación, el ser se había removido un poco, intentando pegar una patada a Urbión.

- ¡No pienso ayudaros! – les gritó con voz cavernosa.

-¿Qué te parecería si hacemos un trato? Yo no te doy una paliza, y tú nos ayudas a encontrar el refugio de Shadow. – Urbión había dejado de lado su voz dulce y tranquilizadora, para ponerse algo duro.

- No le hagas daño. – le pidió Zelda. El pendiente zumbó, y la muchacha perdió de vista por un momento a Urbión y al skull-kid. "Mi hijo... se perdió en el bosque"

- Tenías un lunar en la nariz... y eras rubio. – musitó la muchacha volviendo a la realidad. El skull-kid dejó de resistirse.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú...?

Urbión le soltó y el skull kid se quedó de pie sobre el suelo oscuro.

- Sé tu nombre. – Zelda le miró con pena. – Conocí a tu padre en Kakariko, aún te busca.

- ¡Pues dímelo! – el skull-kid se acercó a Zelda, pero Urbión volvió a agarrarle.

- Te lo dirá, si nos ayudas. – Urbión sintió que Zelda negaba. El sheikan asintió. – Es la única forma. Ella te dirá tu nombre, y podrás regresar a tu forma humana, pero antes tienes que ayudarnos a llegar al refugio de Gohan.

Urbión volvió a soltarle, y una vez más elskullkid se quedó muy quieto.

-No... Es el centro de la oscuridad, hay mucha maldad en ese lugar... ¿Para qué queréis ir allí? – era más bajo que la chica, realmente aparentaría tener unos seis o siete años, si no fuera porque era un skull-kid.

- Debemos encontrar ese lugar, para evitar que la oscuridad avance. – Zelda le tendió la mano. – Haré un pacto contigo. Te doy mi palabra de honor de que te diré tu nombre cuando lleguemos a ese lugar.

El skull-kid la miró, evaluando si podía confiar en alguien capaz de disparar por la espalda. Decidió que no le quedaba más remedio. Deseaba dejar de ser un skull-kid, y retornar al hogar que apenas recordaba. Estrechó la mano bronceada de la extranjera.

- De acuerdo. Os ayudaré.

De repente, una manaza enorme cogió a Zelda y a Urbión de sus túnicas y los levantó en el aire.

- ¿Dónde demonios estabais¿Por qué os habéis alejado¿Qué queréis, morir! – debido al enfado, el acento de Mital era más pronunciado.

- Tranquila, Mital. Ya tenemos el mapa, y el guía. – Urbión se soltó con facilidad. Zelda aún colgaba en el aire.

- ¿Y qué más da? Si os hubieran atacado ahora, estaríais perdidos. Shadow se hubiera apoderado del pendiente. – Mital dejó a Zelda en el suelo con enfado. – Y tú, podrías haber aprendido a ser más juiciosa. Llevas encima algo muy valioso.

La guerrera y la niña se miraron, con los labios fruncidos. Al final, Mital comentó que había dejado a Mitsuita demasiado tiempo sola, y regresaron al claro. Para evitar perderse en la oscuridad, la guerrera se había atado un cordel a uno de sus dedos. Mitsuita Chang sostenía el otro extremo.

De esta forma, regresaron al claro. La maga parecía totalmente reestablecida, y con mejor ánimo. Incluso tenía un poco de color en las mejillas. Con el mapa y con el guía, tal y como Urza les había dictado, iniciaron el camino hacia el centro de las sombras.


	11. Cap 11 Pequeña conversación con Mitsui

Capítulo 11. Pequeña conversación con Mitsuita. 

Junto al Skull-kid y con cara de pocos amigos, Mital avanzaba a grandes zancadas. La seguían Mitsuita y Zelda. Cerrando la marcha, y cuidando la retaguardia, estaba Urbión. La maga se inclinó un poco hacia Zelda y susurró.

- Zelda ¿podrías prestarme tus oídos un momento?

Zelda se imaginó arrancándose las orejas de cuajo y dándoselas a la maga, para que pudiera realizar alguna poción secreta. La maga se rió un poco al ver su expresión.

- Perdona, es una forma de hablar en Gadia... Me refiero a que si podemos tener una pequeña conversación, de mujer a mujer.

Zelda asintió, y entonces la maga, de nuevo entre susurros, dijo.

- Sé lo que le pasó a tu madre.

Sorprendida, la chica trató de hablar, pero la maga chistó.

- Hace ya mucho tiempo, como ya sabes, Mital, tu padre y otros jóvenes como nosotros, creamos un grupo de ladrones. Fuimos de aldea en aldea, robando en casas de los ricos para hacernos con una pequeña fortuna... Para nuestra desgracia, no siempre nos salía bien, y tuvimos que realizar otros trabajillos... Pequeñas estafas, e incluso aceptábamos eliminar a lobos y demás depredadores que devoraban los ganados. No pretendo justificarnos, pero eran tiempos de crisis y había que subsistir de alguna forma. Nuestros caminos debían separarse, tarde o temprano. Yo deseaba ser maga, e iniciar los estudios... pero no podía optar ni a una mísera beca, por ser huérfana. Mital deseaba ingresar en el ejército, pero tampoco la dejaban, por ser mujer. Entonces no se permitían a las mujeres llevar espadas. Nolk y Nika, dos hermanos, deseaban marchar a otras tierras... Nika quería ser sacerdotisa, Nolk se conformaba con tener dinero para comprar una granja.

- Y mi padre...

- Radge aún estaba enamorado de Labrynnia. Le dolía el corazón estar tan lejos de su hogar, y comenzó a sentir saudade... nostalgia. Se dio cuenta que realmente quería ser botánico, y quiso regresar para hacer las paces con su padre. Fue el primero en abandonar el grupo.

- Parece que a Mital no le caía bien. – comentó Zelda.

- ¿Por qué supones eso?

- Por la forma que tiene de mirarme. Parece que me odia.

- Teniendo en cuenta que la llamaste "vejestorio" – rió brevemente. - No eres tú, sino lo que representas... – Mitsuita habló un poco más bajo. – Tu padre y ella estuvieron juntos algún tiempo, ya sabes.

- ¿Fueron novios?

- Sí. – dijo Mitsuita. – Cuando tu padre decidió marcharse, le propuso a Mital irse con él. Pero ella no quería dejar Gadia. Discutieron la última noche, se dijeron cosas horribles... y Mital juró que no quería volver a saber nada de él, y que si recibía aunque fuera una cartita, la quemaría. Tu padre era muy orgulloso, y también le dijo que lo dejaban. Un tiempo después, conocí a un mago de la corte real. Se llamaba T.D y no tenía ni hijos ni aprendices. Me tomó como discípula, y a su muerte heredé su casa y sus libros. De esa forma, pude ser maga. Nolk y Nika se compraron una granja, donde ella se dedica a cuidar enfermos y Nolk prospera con los animales. En una de nuestras últimas aventuras, Mital salvó la vida a una niña, que resultó ser la ahijada del rey. En recompensa, el rey la nombró "Caballero" y pudo ver cumplido su sueño de ser soldado. Ha participado en algunas batallas, y vive conmigo en Salamance, donde fundó una escuela de luchadores. Tiene bastante éxito, y el rey le tiene en muy alta estima.

- ¿Y cómo sabes lo de mi madre? – Zelda estaba intrigada, y no le interesaba tanto la historia de Mital y los demás.

- Ahora llego. Tu padre oyó hablar de mí a algún conocido en Labrynnia, y me escribió. En esa carta, me contaba que se había casado, que tenía una hija, y también la desgracia que os ocurrió. Me pidió que si oía o veía a un caballero gigante con una maza de metal, que le informara inmediatamente. Un tiempo después, un astrólogo de Términa me habló de un extraño caballero que coincidía con la descripción de tu padre. Enseguida le escribí para contárselo.

- Entonces fuiste tú. – Zelda tembló de rabia. De repente quiso golpear a la maga. Si su padre había desaparecido, era por culpa de aquella carta que llegó. Después de eso, Radge recogió sus cosas y se marchó. Pero miró al rostro de la maga. Mitsuita supo que pensaba.

- Sabía que iría detrás de ese caballero, y le aconsejé que no fuera solo. Pero él jamás escuchaba cuando le daban un buen consejo. Deseo que esté bien.

Mital se giró entonces.

- Ya sabía que Radge se había casado. Leí esa dichosa carta... – dijo la guerrera. – Me alegré por él, pero Mitsui tiene razón. Como buen guerrero, debía saber que no podía enfrentarse sólo a semejante caballero. Si yo hubiera sabido eso antes, le habría acompañado.

- ¿Cuando aprenderás a no tocar mis cosas? – preguntó la maga, con falso tono de enfado.

- Cuando tú aprendas a ser más ordenada. Te la dejaste olvidada en la mesa del recibidor... ¿Cómo querías que no la viese? – Mital sonrió a Zelda. – Oye, pequeña, no tengo nada contra ti. Ni mis alumnos más aventajados han podido rozarme... y tú rompiste el escudete. – le guiñó el ojo.

- Oíd, siento interrumpir este gran momento... pero he escuchado un aullido. – Urbión, nervioso, tanteó la empuñadura de la espada.

- Son wolfos. – Skull-Kid se acercó. – Uy, uy... Vais a tener que luchar contra ellos.

- Los wolfos no son ningún problema. – dijo Urbión. Zelda hizo un gesto de dolor y se tocó el pendiente. Había vuelto a calentarse. "Los wolfos no son el enemigo"

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Mitsuita, que estaba a su lado, se inclinó hacia ella.

- Yo...no he dicho nada... "Shadow no es vuestro enemigo"

- Zelda... ¿Eres tú, verdad? – la maga la cogió de los hombros. Zelda volvía a poner los ojos en blanco. - ¿Con quién hablo?

Mital no comprendía nada, y Urbión parecía tan sorprendido como el resto del círculo.

- Soy Zaeta... Oráculo del Espacio.

- ¿Por qué te comunicas con nosotros? – Mitsuita no soltó a Zelda. – Si eres un oráculo, debes saber que, al poseer a Zelda, estás haciendo daño a su karma. Debes dejarla. Comunícate con nosotros de otra forma.

- No puedo... El enlace... sólo a través del enlace puedo... – Zelda parpadeó, y por unos segundos parecía que regresaba a la realidad. Pero Zaeta no se daba por vencido. – El filo del espíritu.

El aullido de los wolfos, cada vez más cercano, cortó la conversación. Mital ordenó que el Skull-Kid y Mitsuita se quedaran en el centro del círculo.

- Cuida de Zelda; el bruto y yo nos ocuparemos de estos animalejos.

Mital sacó dos ballestas, y se ató las correas de cuero a las muñecas, para disparar mejor. Urbión observó fascinado la colección de armas de la guerrera: un cinto lleno de estrellas plateadas, un látigo, otro escudo en la otra mano, las espadas gemelas, el espadón, y las ballestas. Era singularmente fuerte si podía llevar todo eso encima sin inmutarse. La guerrera había calculado que una manada de lobos normales suelen ser veinte o treinta individuos... Los wolfos se parecían en algo a los lobos normales, la diferencia radicaba en que eran manadas más pequeñas, y también que cada wolfo medía el doble que un lobo normal.

- Su punto débil es la cola. – comentó a Urbión. – Así que no gastes energía en atacarles de frente.

- Ya lo sé. – le espetó Urbión. – Me he enfrentado a ellos cientos de veces... no son nada. Y deja de llamarme "bruto".

Se ganó por eso un gruñido de Mital. Hubieran iniciado una pelea, pero en ese momento, los wolfos aparecieron. Contaron unos diez, todos de pelajes oscuros y ojos amarillentos. Si Zelda hubiera retornado, habría luchado con ellos, pero continuaba con los ojos en blanco.

- No os preocupéis. – Mitsuita rozó un medallón que llevaba colgado al cuello y musitó una breve oración. Al instante, Urbión y Mital se sintieron más fuertes. – A por ellos. Yo os cubro.

Mital saltó por encima de la línea de wolfos que se acercaban, con las fauces entreabiertas y babeando. No había aterrizado, cuando tres lobos cayeron muertos al instante, con flechas clavadas en sus espaldas. Sin detenerse, tomó tierra como una gimnasta olímpica, y continuó disparando. Urbión era ágil, pero no podía compararse a esa mujer. En su lugar, optó por no separarse de Mitsuita y Zelda. El Skull-Kid se había subido a una rama, y colgaba boca abajo en espera de que acabaran. Mitsuita alzó los dos brazos, y una nube de humo y fuego la rodeó. Los lobos que intentaron acercarse retrocedieron espantados, y Mital acabó con ellos.

- ¡Llegan más! – Urbión esquivaba las fauces a duras penas, y lograba clavar la espada con más o menos suerte. A Mital se le había acabado las flechas, y tuvo que soltar las ballestas. A partir de ese momento, luchó con su espadón y una daga larga.

- ¡No te rindas! – la guerrera sabía que Mitsuita estaría bien, por lo que se acercó a Urbión. – Vamos, sigue luchando.

Urbión apretó los dientes, los ojos rojos destilaron maldad cuando degolló a un lobo en un segundo. Mital se quedó impresionada, y algo asustada...

- ¡Urbión!

El grito de un chico rasgó la oscuridad. Un muchacho rubio y delgado hasta la exageración aterrizó (como caído del cielo) justo entre un lobo y Urbión. El sheikan retrocedió, y el muchacho golpeó al animal entre los ojos con la vara que portaba. Otro chico, con los ojos tan amarillentos como los wolfos, atacó a su espalda con una maza, y el animal se desplomó aullando por última vez. Ya eran cuatro los luchadores, y por fin los wolfos empezaban a retroceder. Aún así, hizo falta que un nuevo guerrero llegara... y los espantara con un:

- Demonios, llego tarde a la fiesta. – Leclas corrió, y la impresionante espada que llevaba brilló en medio de la oscuridad como si fuera un rayo de luna. De un golpe, envió a tres lobos lejos del claro. La manejaba con dificultad, debido al peso, pero el filo era tan limpio y mágico que le dotaba de fuerza suficiente. Cuando no quedó ni un solo wolfo en pie o con ganas de seguir recibiendo una paliza, Leclas volvió a colocarse la espada a la espalda. Kairut y Linkain chocaron las manos con Urbión.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – les preguntó el sheikan. Leclas, con los brazos cruzados, les espetó:

- ¿No os habíamos dicho que os quedarais en el refugio, eh?

- Quedamos en que cuando amaneciera iríamos a buscaros. – se defendió Linkain. - ¡Y han pasado casi dos días desde que desaparecisteis!

- Anda... Ya decía yo que esta noche era muy larga. – comentó Leclas. Observó a la maga, a la guerrera, a Zelda (inusualmente quieta), y al Skull- kid que se balanceaba en una rama colgado como si fuera un murciélago. - ¿Alguien me podría explicar qué carajo está pasando?

------------------

Nota: Hoy os pongo dos capítulos, para ir adelantando. Tengo buenas noticias: en la biblioteca del Palacio de Sheik estoy publicando la segunda parte de la Canción del Tiempo, titulada "Adagio del tiempo". Cuando termine con esta historia, la iré subiendo. Muchas gracias y feliz fin de semana!


	12. Cap 12 Los ejércitos de Linaki

Capítulo 12. Los ejércitos de Linaki. 

Zelda regresó en sí, cuando todos estaban sentados alrededor de la esfera blanca de Mitsuita. Kairut y Linkain contaban que, en vista de que aún no sabían nada sobre el destino de Urbión o la situación de Zelda y Leclas, decidieron buscarles. El sol todavía salía en el lugar del refugio, y eso daba esperanzas al resto. Urbión fue el encargado de contarles la parte de Zelda en Kakariko (tal y cómo la muchacha se lo había contado a él) y luego Mitsuita les relató lo concerniente al "Enlace de Zaeta". Aquí, Leclas aprovechó para narrar su encuentro con el extraño caballero Thot, y también les mostró su nueva espada.

- La llamó "Filo del Espíritu". – un brillo codicioso cruzó sus ojos. – Seguro que vale un pastón.

- "Filo del Espíritu". – Mitsuita rozó el metal. Todos admiraron la talla de los dos dragones de la empuñadura.

- Lo mencionó Zaeta. – comentó Mital.

- ¿Zaeta¿El pendiente? – preguntó Kairut. – Esto es muy lioso.

- Zaeta es el nombre que se le dio al oráculo del espacio. – Mitsuita recordó una de sus lecciones. – Existen oráculos dispersos en Hyrule, reencarnaciones de los dones de los dioses, normalmente son mujeres... En el caso de Zaeta, su cuerpo original de diluyó en el espacio, y por eso sólo puede actuar a través de determinados objetos. El "enlace de Zaeta" es uno de ellos. Ha empleado a Zelda para comunicarse con nosotros. Aquí hay algo más que un fantasma enfadado. – y comenzó a morder la patilla de sus gafas.

- Sí, hay dos. – Leclas recordó entonces una frase del caballero. – Me dijo que me daba la espada para ayudaros a proteger el pendiente, y también me habló de dos tipos, un tal sombra y linaza.

- Shadow y Linaki, burro. – dijo el Skull-kid, que continuaba balanceándose en la rama.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, bicho? – Leclas reprendió al ser. En el círculo de luz se produjo un silencio sepulcral. Fue Mital quién se atrevió a romperlo.

- ¿Linaki?

- ¿Le conoces? – preguntó Urbión.

- Sí, claro. Cualquier soldado gadiano conocería a Linaki...más bien su recuerdo. Linaki era un famoso general. Fue el que conducía los ejércitos gadianos cuando entraron en este bosque... Pero está considerado un héroe en mi país.

- La historia realmente es una broma, querida Mital. Las leyendas muchas veces es la realidad distorsionada por algún viejo loco. – dijo Mitsuita. – Ese tipo, Thot, el caballero¿qué te dijo exactamente?

Leclas ya se sentía cohibido delante de dos mujeres tan extrañas como Mital y Mitsuita. En su vida había visto a un mago. Sería por eso que sentía algo de miedo.

- Pu..pues... exactamente... – trató de hacer memoria. – Me dijo que todo estaría perdido si Linaki y ese tal Shadow se apoderaban del pendiente.

- Entonces estamos en el medio.

La voz de Zelda, la suya auténtica, les sorprendió. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que la muchacha había regresado hacía ya un buen rato. Había observado los restos de la batalla con los wolfos, y también que Linkain, Kairut y Leclas habían aparecido. Lo último que recordaba era que empezó a dolerle la oreja izquierda. Había escuchado también la explicación de Mitsuita, y por eso estaba algo mosqueada.

- No me gusta ser una marioneta de nadie. Menos de un pendiente. – Zelda rozó la piedra azul.

- ¿Estás bien? – Mitsuita rebuscó entre sus frascos, encontró uno relleno con un líquido azulado y se lo dio. – Bebe esto.

Zelda la obedeció, y, aunque sabía peor que cualquier otra medicina que hubiera tomado, se sintió un poco más fuerte.

- Si lo he entendido bien, ahora mismo tenemos dos enemigos, en vez de uno. Shadow y su ejército de hyrulanos; Linaki y su ejército de gadianos. Los dos desean el dichoso pendiente, que en realidad es un "oráculo". El Caminante de planos nos engañó, porque no nos advirtió de esto. También está ese caballero, Thot... que es el famoso caballero que se envió para acabar con la oscuridad y que fracasó. – Zelda contaba con los dedos. – Y encima, este skull-kid conoce a los dos de los que hemos hablado...

- Claro. Los skull-kid conocemos a todos los habitantes del bosque... incluidos vuestro preciados niños. – se balanceó un poco en la rama. – No me llaméis "Skull-kid", no lo soporto. Es como si os llamara "humanos". Entre nosotros, tenemos apodos... El mío es Young.

- Dime, Young... ¿Qué sabes de Linaki y Shadow?

Young se soltó al fin de la rama. Dio una voltereta en el aire y cayó en medio, sobre la esfera. Los skull-kid eran sorprendentemente ágiles, como saltimbanquis de circo.

- Shadow es un esqueleto, muy feo y con barba negra... Linaki es una especie de sombra o fantasma, muy escurridizo. Cada uno tiene su propio ejército: el de Shadow son esqueletos como él; el de Linaki son hylians fantasmales y con mal genio.

- ¿Pero cómo sabes eso? Se supone que, al colocar el enlace, el hechizo comenzaba... – comentó Mital, muy confusa.

- Porque en ese lugar, al que queréis ir, aparecen esos fantasmas y reviven la última noche antes de la batalla. Es un bonito espectáculo... – Young bajó un poco la voz. – Ese día, hace 200 años, el ejército de Shadow capturó con éxito a uno de los oficiales de Linaki, se dice que su amado ahijado. Tenían pensado usarlo como intercambio para sus prisioneros en el otro bando. Linaki no se daba por vencido. Usando malas artes, consiguió que su ejército se introdujera en el interior de la fortaleza de Gohan. El ejército de Shadow aún estaba celebrando su éxito, felices y borrachos, cuando se les echaron encima, sin compasión. Se defendieron, y entre todos se mataron.

- Y es en la fortaleza donde empezó la oscuridad. – concluyó Zelda.

- ¿Pero cuál de los dos lanzó el hechizo¿Por qué fracasó el caballero...? – Mistuista guardó las gafas.

- A mí eso me da igual. Vamos a acabar con esto. – Mital se puso en pie y observó al grupo. – Vamos a ver: tenemos el guía, el mapa, el pendiente... Para luchar estamos: Urbión, Kairut, Linkain, Zelda y yo.

- ¿Y qué pasa conmigo, soy manca? – se quejó Mitsuita.

- No, pero estás débil... – Mital sabía que se enfrentaba a la furia de su amiga, pero la soldado no daba su brazo a torcer. – Como sigas así, acabarás por enfermar de nuevo. De momento, es mejor que descanses.

- ¡Sí, mi capitán! – Mitsuita imitó a un soldado, con cierto sarcasmo. Hizo reír al resto de niños, hasta a Young. – Me vas a dar tú órdenes... Te recuerdo que soy mayor que tú.

- Sí, dos meses. – Mital parecía disfrutar con la batalla dialéctica, pero se puso seria. – Bueno, de este grupo, Urbión y el gruñoncete están bien armados. En mi opinión, Leclas, deberías intercambiar el "Filo del Espíritu" con el bruto.

Leclas peleó por no ceder su recién adquirida arma. Argumentó que Thot se la había dado por algún motivo, y si el caballero creía que podría manejarla, entonces Mital no era nadie para decidir. Urbión le dio un poco la razón, y Mital se dedicó a Linkain y Kairut. Al primero le dio sus puñales, lo suficientemente grandes para que se pudiera defender... Aunque no mucho. A Kairut le cedió algunas estrellas y la otra espada gemela. Mitsuita hizo una observación interesante: si debían atacar a un fantasma, no podrían herirle con armas comunes. Hechizó todas las hojas para que pudieran ser como el "Filo del espíritu", aunque por un tiempo limitado.

- ¿Y yo qué? – se quejó Young. A Mital no le quedaban más armas para repartir. Por fortuna, fue Leclas quien le cedió su tirachinas. Cuando estuvieron listos, Mital y el Skull-Kid encabezaron la marcha. Siguiendo el mapa, y con la ayuda de los atajos de Young, podrían llegar en unas horas...

"Será mejor que les siga... Puede suceder de todo a partir de ahora" pensó Thot. Se movió despacio tras ellos.


	13. Cap 13 El ataque de las sombras

Capítulo 13. El ataque de las sombras. 

La luz de la esfera evitó que se tropezaran constantemente con las raíces, piedras y arbustos. Young los conducía campo a través, sin necesidad de mirar por donde iba porque él conocía el camino. Sus pies livianos saltaban con facilidad los obstáculos. Por el contrario, el resto de humanos que le seguían no eran tan ágiles.

Kairut evitó, con unos buenos reflejos, que Zelda acabara graciosamente estampada de narices contra el suelo. Linkain (por motivos que desconocían los demás) no se separaba del lado de Mitsuita. La maga le sorprendió mirándola varias veces, y se preguntó porque el muchacho sentía tanta curiosidad por ella. Así lo acabó haciendo, y Linkain tuvo que reconocer que era el primer mago que veía.

- En Hyrule no hay orden de magos, claro. – Mitsuita había estado poco por este reino. – Por eso te parece tan raro. En Gadia hay más respeto por esta profesión. Hay escuelas, universidades, investigaciones... – le enseñó el medallón de oro que colgaba de su cuello. – Esto es el símbolo de la orden a la que pertenezco, los Alquimistas.

Linkain abrió los ojos amarillos de la sorpresa. Detrás de ellos, Urbión no pudo evitar sonreír. No dijo nada, tal y como era su costumbre; aunque lo supiera todo.

Leclas era el último, por detrás de Kairut y Zelda. La muchacha había estado muy callada. Durante el paseo, pensó en el pendiente y en la presencia que (Según los demás) la poseyó antes. Estaba algo rabiosa por no haber peleado.

"No puedo permitir que luches"

La voz de una mujer adulta resonó en su oreja izquierda, como si una persona se hubiera acercado a murmurarle cosas al oído. Zelda no varió la expresión de la cara para no preocupar a sus compañeros.

"¿Tú eres Zaeta?"

"Así es, Zelda. Perdona que tome control de ti. Lo hago porque no puedo permitir que arriesgues tu vida. Cuando luchas, yo también lucho contigo. Si te pasa algo, moriremos las dos. Ya me arriesgué con el caballero, y fracasó. A punto estuve de desaparecer." Zaeta calló, para luego hablar. "Me ayudaron, pero... No quería hacerte esto, de verdad..."

"Escúchame. Por lo poco que he entendido sólo tú, en este pendiente, puedes acabar con la oscuridad. Yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a lograrlo, pero necesito que me permitas luchar".

Kairut le preguntó si estaba bien, y Zelda le respondió que sí, de forma mecánica.

"Zelda... Eres muy pequeña para luchar contra Linaki o Shadow. El caballero era valiente, pero también muy impetuoso. Ahí está su fallo. No meditaba cada acción, se dejaba llevar por los impulsos, y por eso no logró vencer a esta oscuridad. Tú tienes su mismo defecto".

"Me controlaré. Aprenderé a manejar el poder del pendiente, si tú me ayudas..." Zelda miró a sus compañeros de viaje. "No puedo dejar que luchen solos".

Zaeta se calló. No parecía muy contenta, y así lo supo la labrynnesa. El oráculo se removió inquieto.

"Lo siento. Deja esto para el Filo del Espíritu".

"Pero yo..."

Kairut volvió a sujetarla del brazo, cuando Zelda se inclinó hacia delante. Enseguida, la labrynessa se puso en pie.

- Estoy bien... Perfectamente. – se rozó el pendiente. La oreja izquierda le ardía.

Mital, para romper el silencio y divertir a los muchachos, se puso a contarles historias de cuando ella, Mitsuita y Radge se dedicaban a robar y otros menesteres. Logró hacer reír al grupo, con todas sus historias... A todos, menos a Leclas.

El muchacho fruncía el ceño cada vez más. Miraba de reojo a Zelda, que también se reía. En ese momento, la muchacha les contó como su padre había desafiado al anciano del Muro de la Restauración, y la forma en la que el botánico perdió...

- Parad ya... Sois patéticos. – la vocecilla chillona del muchacho crispó la oscuridad. – Estoy harto... Zelda, no entiendo como puedes recordar así a un tipo que te abandonó.

La frase dejó cortada a la chica. Kairut le amenazó con "Serás animal". Linkain se permitió el lujo de darle una colleja. Urbión se giró para ver al grupo.

- Admítelo. No entiendo por qué has venido a Hyrule, en busca de alguien que te abandonó. Estaría harto de ver tu fea cara pecosa y...

Urbión demostró una vez más su habilidad para adivinar los pensamientos y acciones de la gente que le rodeaba. Si no llega a ser por el sheikan, Leclas habría amanecido con un diente menos. Detuvo el puño de Zelda a escasos centímetros de la boca del gruñón.

- ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres, desgraciado? – Zelda tenía el rostro rojo de ira. El pendiente empezó a zumbar, pero ella no le prestaba atención. - ¡No eres nadie para hablar de mi padre!

Mital intervino, cogiendo a Leclas del cuello de su túnica y llevándoselo lejos de Zelda.

- ¡Parad de una vez! No os comportéis como críos. – Mital soltó a Leclas. Fue a este a quién dijo. – Compórtate un poco, gruñoncete. Y tú, Zelda, se un poco más madura, por el amor de los dioses.

Hubieran continuado discutiendo, pero en ese momento, Zaeta volvió a tomar posesión del cuerpo de Zelda.

- ¡Cuidado, vienen las sombras! – y dejó de nuevo a la muchacha. Zelda, con su voz normal, exclamó - ¡Te dije que no volvieras a hacer eso!

- Las sombras son el ejército de Linaki. – Young apuntó con el tirachinas a la oscuridad.

Mital olió el aire, como un animal que huele a su enemigo. Estuvo atenta, pero no recibió ningún indicio sobre el número o proporción de este nuevo rival.

- ¿Malas noticias? – Mitsuita se preparó, mezclando a toda prisa distintos tipos de hierba y líquidos.

- Malísimas. Creo que estos serán muy diferentes de los esqueletos. – Mital sacó sus armas. Los demás la imitaron. – Escuchadme, pase lo que pase, no debéis separaros. ¿Entendido? Mantened el círculo alrededor de Mitsuita y Zelda.

Formaron el círculo, tal y como Mital les había ordenado. La guerrera esperó paciente a que comenzara el ataque. Zelda, al lado de Mitsuita, hizo amago de sacar su espada, pero cada vez que alargaba la mano hacia la empuñadura, Zaeta daba un grito y la oreja izquierda le dolía. Amenazaba con volver a tomar posesión de su cuerpo, por lo que la muchacha se detenía. Mejor era seguir consciente de lo que sucedería a continuación.

La intuición de Mital era del todo correcta. Las sombras, el ejército de Linaki según Young, actuaron con inteligencia y según un plan establecido. Sabían que, ante la posibilidad de perder a un compañero, Mital se alejaría. También sabían que debían escoger al más débil en apariencia.

Una de las sombras se estiró hasta convertirse en una cuerda, y, aprovechando la oscuridad, se deslizó entre los pies de Kairut. No le dio ni tiempo para advertir a sus compañeros. De repente, algo tiró de sus piernas y se deslizó hacia el interior del bosque.

Aquí falló la previsión de las sombras; porque el que salió del círculo fue Urbión, por más que Mital le prohibió. El sheikan cruzó las sombras, y se encontró rodeado por esos seres. Cortó las cuerdas oscuras que agarraban a Kairut, y le ordenó que regresara. El chico le hizo caso, y Urbión se quedó de pie ante ellos. Movió la espada corta de lado a lado, y se colocó en una postura de ataque.

- Empecemos...

Mital se veía acorralada. Por todos lados, el enemigo caía como una marea negra sobre ella. Parecían dispuestos a matarla como fuera. Por fortuna, Mitsuita conjuró un buen escudo protector, pero los poderes de la maga no eran eternos. Linkain y Leclas peleaban contra las sombras con igual o menor fortuna.

Linkain cumplía las órdenes de Mital, no se separaba de Mitsuita y Zelda. El gruñón, molesto por la pelea con Zelda, balanceaba el "Filo del Espíritu" cortando a las sombras. Cuando el enemigo los tocaba, era como si les mojaran. Mital sentía que se ahogaba, luchando contra ellos. Eran tantos que sus compañeros veían su cabeza flotando en la oscuridad.

El skull-kid demostró ser de alguna utilidad. Con el tirachinas y las nueces de deku (que paralizaban con un chispazo) lograba contener a las sombras que impedían que Kairut regresara al claro.

- ¿Dónde está Urbión? – Zelda estaba teniendo su particular lucha con Zaeta. El oráculo tomaba posesión del cuerpo y la mantenía fija en el suelo. Pero la chica se debatía. – Le matarán... Déjame ir... ¡MALDITA SEA!

Ni Zaeta ni todas las oráculos juntas podían disuadir a Zelda. La chica recuperó el dominio de su cuerpo, agarró su espada y se hundió entre las sombras antes de que se dieran cuenta.

- ¡No! – Mitsuita se vio entonces acorralada. – Leclas... ayúdala.

Este lo consideró por un segundo. Entre los enemigos, le pareció ver el rostro severo de Thot, negando con la cabeza. "Si la oscuridad prevalece, nadie saldrá de este bosque". Asintió y corrió detrás de Zelda.

La voluntad de Zelda era demasiado fuerte para Zaeta. Decidió ayudarla prestando sus poderes: En el momento en el que Zelda desenvainó, los enemigos dejaron de ser sombras informes. Vio a los hylians altos que la atacaron al principio. Su espada era capaz de dañarlos.

- ¡Urbión¡Urbión! – llamó a su amigo, pero el sheikan no respondía. Eliminó a más soldados, esquivando mandobles y fuertes ataques. Leclas apareció a su lado, y el Filo del Espíritu los hizo retroceder.

- ¡Sal de aquí! – le ordenó. Zelda le soltó un improperio, seguido de:

- Déjame en paz. – la muchacha creía que, en realidad, aquel ejército no era tan temible. Una vez vista su forma real, no le daba miedo, y ante su espada, no eran muy duros. Leclas vio que Zelda atravesaba las raíces y los troncos de los árboles como un fantasma, y al igual que ellos, brillaba como si tuviera algún tipo de luz dentro de su cuerpo.

Escucharon gritar a Mital. Uno de los espíritus había logrado quebrar su armadura. Kairut apareció al fin. Corrió hacia la soldado, y logró quitarle de encima al monstruo que trataba de succionarle la sangre. Linkain intentaba defender a Mitsuita de los cada vez más persistentes y feroces ataques. El Skull-Kid lanzaba todas las deku que podía...

- ¡Luz! – Mitsuita invocó a la esfera. La sujetó sobre su cabeza y luego la estrelló en el suelo. Se quebró, y los restos de su interior luminoso hirió a los fantasmas.

Los rayos de luz no fueron suficientes: lograron eliminar algunas sombras, las que estaban cerca, el resto siguió en pie. Sin embargo, cambiaron de estrategia.

Las sombras más fuertes hundieron a Leclas y a Zelda en una marea de oscuridad. El chico se golpeó contra alguna piedra. Se levantó confuso y mareado. Escuchó gritar a Zelda, con un grito que no parecía ni humano. Alzó la vista.

Zelda había luchado con mucha valentía, buscando a Urbión y peleando por él. Una de las sombras se agazapó, oculta en un matojo, y esperó a que la chica le diera la espalda. Entonces, disparó con una cerbatana hacia su oreja izquierda. El dardo dio de lleno en la joya azul del pendiente.

Millones de alfileres puntiagudos se clavaron en su piel. Era como si la estuviesen aplastando entre dos tablas con pinchos, como si la abrasara viva un rayo caído del cielo. Su grito se mezcló con el de Zaeta, y luego vino una oscuridad más densa que la del bosque.

Leclas la sujetó, a tiempo para evitar que se cayera al suelo.

- ¡Ayuda, rápido! – había perdido su espada mágica. La buscó con desesperación. Las sombras agarraron los brazos y piernas de Zelda y tiraban de ella. Leclas sujetó a la muchacha. "La que tiene el pendiente... protégela con tu vida si es preciso..."

Leclas se abrazó al cuerpo de Zelda, aún cuando las sombras empezaron a tirar de él también.

- ¿Pero qué puñetas estáis haciendo...?

La situación para el resto era peor. Urbión no daba más señales de vida que un gruñido en el fondo del bosque. Kairut sostenía a Mital, herida por los fantasmas, y su espada estaba perdiendo la habilidad. Mitsuita estaba muy débil, demasiado para conjurar un buen hechizo que les sacara de este lío.

Escuchaban la petición de auxilio de Leclas. Young corrió para ayudarle. Se encontró con que las sombras huían por un agujero negro. Distinguió una de las trenzas de Zelda antes de desaparecer en el torbellino. Leclas seguía aferrado a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

- Vamos... – Leclas le tendió la mano, y el skull-kid tiró de él. Las sombras hicieron un último esfuerzo, y Leclas, tras soltar un alarido de dolor, se hundió en el torbellino oscuro.

- No... No... Basta... – Linkain se encogió de dolor. – No quiero... No...

El grito de Leclas le despertó de su trance. Linkain dio una orden en voz alta, y un haz de luz surgió de sus dedos. Con un solo gesto, barrió las sombras. Por unos momentos, el lugar recuperó el aspecto que tendría si fuera un día normal, para luego regresar a las tinieblas. Las sombras desaparecieron.

Se hizo el silencio.

----


	14. Cap 14 De por qué Linkain es callado

Capítulo 14. De por qué Linkain es muy callado. 

Urbión regresó al fin. Por el camino, recogió el Filo del Espíritu. Thot, que había observado todo impotente, le miró con rabia. El sheikan le devolvió la mirada.

- Esto pasa por jugar sucio, caballero. – colgó la espada de la cuerda que le servía de cinturón. Thot gruñó, y desapareció.

Young continuaba en el lugar por donde habían desaparecido Zelda y Leclas. No quería pensar que si la muchacha moría, nadie recordaría su nombre. Urbión le dio un golpe en el hombro.

- ¿Y los demás?

Cuando llegaron a donde antes estuvo el círculo de luz, se encontró un espectáculo dantesco. Linkain estaba tirado en el suelo. De sus manos salía un vapor blanco, luminoso y leve como un suspiro. Kairut sostenía a Mital, mientras Mitsuita, entre toses, trataba de examinar la fea herida en el torso de su amiga.

- ¿Dónde has estado...? – a pesar de la herida, la guerrero seguía demostrando su ferocidad. – Eres un idiota. ¡Te ordené que te quedarás en el círculo, pasara lo que pasara!

Urbión hizo oídos sordos a los gritos de Mital. Primero observó que Kairut no tuviera ninguna herida. El muchacho rubio tenía varios arañazos y golpes, pero no estaba grave. Mitsuita tosía cada vez más. Los hechizos de protección requerían demasiada energía, y su enfermedad se agravaba.

- Esto no tiene buena pinta. – la maga examinaba la herida de Mital, muy preocupada. – Es como la herida que tiene Zelda: no dejará de sangrar hagamos lo que hagamos.

Kairut señaló a la pequeña cantimplora que Urbión llevaba colgada al cinto.

- ¿Por qué no usas el agua de la Fuente del Hada? – le preguntó.

El sheikan se vio acosado por las miradas sorprendidas y furiosas de Mital y Mitsuita.

- Tú... tú... tenías agua de la fuente... ¡y no nos has dicho nada! – Mital trató de ponerse en pie para agarrar a Urbión. El dolor de la herida se lo impidió. - Sí, tengo agua... Es cierto. – le tendió la cantimplora a Kairut. – Haz que se la beba, rápido.

- ¡No¡Dásela a Mitsuita! – Mital rechazó la cantimplora.

- No seas loca, bébela. – Mitsuita negó con la cabeza. – Vamos. A mí aún me queda tiempo.

- Te equivocas, Mitsuita. Siento ser yo quién te lo diga... – Urbión y la maga se miraron a los ojos. – La leyenda de la Fuente es un poco eso, una leyenda. Es cierto que cura bien las heridas y el cansancio... pero no puede hacer nada contra las enfermedades. – Urbión miró de reojo a Kairut. – Si así fuera, no se morirían ninguno de los niños del refugio...

La maga asintió, mortalmente pálida. Mital, por el contrario, empezó a negar con la cabeza.

- El equivocado eres tú, animal de bellota. Mitsui, bebe el agua... No tienes nada que perder. Yo estaré bien. Me pondré en pie enseguida.

La maga aceptó la cantimplora. Miró a su amiga antes de destaparla.

- Lo siento, Mital. – y sin más aviso, pellizcó la nariz de la guerrera. Esta se convulsionó, intentando en vano no abrir la boca para respirar. Le pudo la debilidad y la falta de oxígeno. Kairut y Young sujetaron los brazos, y Mitsuita, con la ayuda de Urbión, logró hacerle beber hasta la última gota de agua.

La guerrera cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se quedó relajado. Mitsuita y los chicos se apartaron. En efecto, la fea herida producida por los fantasmas desapareció, poco a poco.

- Necesita descansar. – Urbión se sentó en el suelo.

- Se han llevado a Zelda y a Leclas. – declaró entonces Young.

- Hemos fracasado, seré inútil... – Kairut usó un poco del agua (normal) para intentar revivir a Linkain.

- Quizá haya esperanza. – la maga observaba con curiosidad a Linkain, y a Urbión. – Para arrancarle el pendiente a Zelda necesitarán realizar un ritual. Eso nos da algo de tiempo. Antes quisiera preguntarte algo, Urbión. ¿Por qué no utilizaste el agua de Hada para curar el brazo de Zelda?

- Obtener este agua es complicado. Me cuesta encontrar la fuente, así que procuro no desperdiciarla. Cuando examiné el brazo de Zelda, pensé que era una herida sin importancia... luego, aparecisteis y no quise emplearla delante de vosotras, sobre todo después de saber lo de tu enfermedad. – Urbión hizo una pausa. – De todas formas, sabías que el agua no te ayudaría.

Mitsuita encogió los hombros.

- Eres un chico extraño. – suspiró. – Sí, es cierto. Algo me decía que mi enfermedad es terminal, y que no podré contra ella. Pero Mital no quería oír hablar de ello. Me convenció de que debía aferrarme a la esperanza y buscar una solución. Y yo la creí, porque me daba miedo la idea de la muerte. Ahora, comprendo algunas cosas.

Mientras hablaba, la maga acariciaba la melena salvaje de la guerrera.

- Lo que más miedo me da de la muerte es que, cuando yo no esté aquí, nadie me recordará. Si, tengo a Mital... pero todo mi trabajo, mis esfuerzos y progresos en la magia desaparecerán conmigo. En ocasiones así, recuerdo el rostro de mi maestro cuando falleció. T.D parecía muy contento de dejar este mundo. Lo último que me dijo fue que sus sueños vivían en mí. – una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla. – "A la muerte hay que presentirla a la vuelta del camino, en lo alto del cerrado monte, en lo más hondo del valle y al final del escabroso sendero que no se sabe adónde lleva, porque es que a ella hay que aceptarla como es; y si se quiere desafiarla hay que enfrentarla, no con sus armas, sino con las de la astucia y el engaño y la férrea decisión del que entiende que hay todavía viejos sueños por cumplir y otros nuevos por formular". – recitó de memoria un pasaje de un hermoso libro de poesías. – Comprendo bien el significado de estas palabras. Debo buscar un nuevo sueño para sobrevivir a la muerte.

Linkain despertó al fin. Kairut le ayudó a incorporarse un poco.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – se miró a las manos.

- Alguien barrió las sombras. – Mitsuita registró su mochila y sacó un frasco de color verde. – Bebe esto, es para reponer la energía mágica.

- ¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso, Linkain? – Kairut aún no se había repuesto de ver a su amigo haciendo magia. Los ojos ambarinos parecían apagados y tristes. Bebió el frasco y se sintió un poco mejor.

- Desde siempre. – admitió. No vio como Urbión asentía. – Es la razón por la que huí de mi aldea. Vivía en Rauru, con mis padres y mis hermanos. Desde pequeño había sido capaz de realizar "cosas extrañas", como las llamaba mi madre. Me tenían prohibido hacerlas en público, y prácticamente hacerlas en casa. La gente de Rauru es muy supersticiosa. Temían cada dos por tres que algún demonio intente llevarse a sus hijos o dañar las cosechas. Fue durante un período largo de sequía, cuando los animales se morían y nada crecía. En épocas así, la gente se volvía más y más supersticiosa. Se decía que era una maldición, provocada por el pecado de algún aldeano. Una adivina dijo que era porque habíamos acogido a un demonio con nosotros. Unos días más tarde, unos gamberros me acorralaron a la salida de la escuela para pegarme. Yo no quería hacerles daño, pero, en esa situación, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que me dejaran en paz. Y entonces... les arrojé bolas de fuego. A uno le dejé sin pelo... Después de aquello, tuve que huir para evitar que me quemaran en la hoguera. Mi madre me contó que tenía una tía que vivía en los bosques del Pantano Sur, cerca de Ciudad Reloj. Intenté llegar a Termina, pero los guardias reales me apresaron por el camino. No quise darles mi apellido, y por eso acabé en el orfanato.

- ¿Y por qué no nos habías dicho nada? – inquirió Kairut.

- Porque... porque... pensé que si lo sabíais.

- Te íbamos a rechazar. – terminó Urbión. – Linkain, no pasa nada.

- Podrías haberlo hecho antes. – el skull-kid le golpeó en el hombro. – Así no se hubieran llevado a la chica.

- Y también a Leclas. – comentó Kairut. - ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?

Young señaló al mapa. Durante el forcejeo, se había caído de la mochila de Zelda, y el skull-kid lo recogió.

- Debemos ir a este lugar. – lo abrió. Urbión, Kairut, Linkain y Mitsuita rodearon a Young para ver, por encima de los hombros del skull-kid, el mapa. Había una señal naranja parpadeante en el cuadrado marcado como "Fortaleza de Gohan". – Mirad, esto quiere decir que ella está aún viva. Urbión asintió.

- Mital necesita algo de descanso... Dentro de un rato la despertaremos. – Mitsuita buscó en su mochila algo, y sacó un libro pequeño, con las tapas de cuero. – Linkain, eso que te pasó antes no es bueno. No debes dejar que la magia se apodere de ese modo de ti, sin poder controlarla. Debes aprender a manejar ese poder. ¿Te importa que te enseñe un poco?

El muchacho asintió, pero con dudas. Él también había creído, cuando vivía en Rauru, que la magia era algo malvado. Pero Mitsuita le parecía cualquier cosa menos una amenaza.

(La cita que usa Mitsuita para hablar de la muerte, la he sacado del siguiente libro de poesías: Antonio María Flórez Rodríguez, "Desplazados del Paraíso". Premio nacional de poesía Ciudad de Bogotá (2003))


	15. Cap 15 De por qué Leclas usa sombrero

Capítulo 15. De por qué Leclas usa sombrero. 

Las paredes, el techo y el suelo de la cárcel temblaba cada vez que los esqueletos o las sombras pateaban y coreaban una canción. No podía permitirse el lujo de escucharles. Sudaba a mares, por la concentración que requería abrir aquella portezuela. Había despertado hacía poco. Estaba en una prisión, una pequeña habitación con dos puertas. Una conducía hacia un pasillo; la otra, la que trataba de abrir, comunicaba las dos celdas. A través de la rendija en el suelo pudo ver a la ocupante de esta última.

Dio al fin con el mecanismo. Se bendijo a sí mismo por llevar siempre unas ganzúas cosidas en el borde de su túnica desgastada. Las llevaba allí en el caso de que la Guardia Real le volviera a capturar. Con un chasquido, el picaporte cedió y la puerta se abrió.

Leclas pasó al interior de la otra pequeña prisión. La diferencia con la anterior estaba en el ventanuco que dejaba pasar la luz de la luna; y la chica tendida en el centro.

Se arrodilló a su lado. El rostro pecoso estaba cerúleo y los ojos cerrados. Las trenzas naranjas yacían como serpientes aplastadas alrededor de la cabeza. Leclas cogió a Zelda y la colocó en su regazo.

- Vamos... – Leclas se percató de que los carceleros le habían puesto un aro de metal alrededor del cuello, sujeto a la pared con una gruesa cadena. Por fortuna, el candado no parecía muy seguro.

"Primero le quitaré esto" Leclas acercó el rostro al cuello y empezó a trabajar. De vez en cuando, su mirada se desviaba al rostro dormido y regresaba rápido a la tarea.

- Ni se te ocurra morirte en mis brazos... En Labrynnia no sé, pero aquí en Hyrule da mala suerte. Y yo ya he tenido bastante. – Leclas apretó los labios. El cerrojo le estaba resultando difícil. – Oye, Zelda... ¿No estarás fingiendo, verdad? Ya sabes, porque como discutimos...

Leclas volvió a mirarla. Hasta entonces, Zelda le había parecido una engreída. Pero verla tan inanimada, más cerca de la muerte que de la vida, hacia que le doliera el pecho.

- Siento... eso que te dije. – Leclas se secó el sudor de la frente. – Hacemos un trato: yo me disculpo, y tú te levantas y me ayudas a salir de aquí...

Zelda continuó inmóvil.

- No eres fea. A Urbión le traes loco... Lo sé por la forma de mirarte. Ahora lo comprendo... – Leclas se puso colorado, y volvió a concentrarse en la tarea del candado. – Lo que te dije de tu padre, es mentira. Estaba celoso. No todos hemos tenido la suerte de tener un padre tan divertido como el tuyo...

Zelda entreabrió un ojo, y se encontró con el rostro de Leclas muy cerca del suyo. O más bien, algo parecido al rostro del chico, pues en él había algo nuevo y desconocido... Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Enseguida se puso serio.

- No grites. Ya sé que ver mi cara así debe ser espantoso. Espera un momento. – Leclas tiró un poco de la ganzúa, y el candado cedió. Le quitó la argolla y Zelda se incorporó.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó. Le dolía mucho la cabeza.

- Te atacaron por la espalda.

- ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?

- Um... – Leclas guardó el juego de ganzúas. Zelda parecía enfadada. – Thot me pidió que te protegiera, y eso intenté hacer.

Zelda observó la cárcel donde se encontraban. Miró a través de la única puerta abierta, y tardó en comprender.

- Pero... ¿por qué no te has ido?

- ¿Eres sorda, o qué? – Leclas se dirigió a la otra puerta cerrada. – Aunque sea un estúpido gruñón, cumplo mi palabra. Huye, ahora puedes atravesar paredes... ¿no?

Zelda no era capaz ni de levantarse. No sentía las piernas. Así lo declaró, y Leclas, con un bufido de fastidio, empezó a trabajar con el cerrojo de la puerta.

- Leclas, te he escuchado decir...

- No eran más que tonterías, olvídalo.

- Te has quedado aquí, para ayudarme...

- Vale. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes; no lo digamos en voz alta. Mejor te callas.

- ¿Cómo era tu padre?

Desde donde estaba Zelda vio que Leclas bajaba los hombros y apoyaba la frente en la cerradura.

- Una mala persona. – Leclas se limpió el sudor con la manga de la túnica. Zelda no esperaba que dijera más, pero de repente, Leclas se puso a hablar sin mirarla, mientras forcejeaba con la cerradura. – Era... bueno, es ebanista. Mi madre murió poco después de que yo naciera... Creí que de una enfermedad. En realidad, mi padre le dio una paliza. No fui a la escuela porque según él, para llegar a tener éxito no necesitaba leer ni contar. Trabajaba en el taller, por eso sé hacer todas esas cosas con madera. Las aficiones favoritas de mi padre eran la bebida y probar la resistencia de mi cabeza. – la voz de Leclas, dolorida y temblorosa, cambió un poco. - ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué llevo este gorro siempre? Porque tengo unas cicatrices tan horribles que no quiero asustar a los niños.

- ¿Y tus vecinos¿No te ayudaron?

Negó con la cabeza, sin mirarla.

- Fue cuestión de tiempo que mi padre no pudiera pagar el impuesto para quedarme. Un día, los soldados vinieron a buscarme. Mi padre empezó a pedir ayuda a gritos. Soltaba cosas como que yo era lo único que le quedaba de su difunta esposa, y que se quedaría muy sólo... Y la buena gente de Sharia, incluso aquellos que sabían que podría matarme, le prestaron el dinero.

- Entonces¿cómo acabaste en un orfanato?

- Como veía que los soldados iban a dejarme allí, le di un mordisco a uno. – Leclas hizo un mueca de asco. – Así acabé en ese orfanato.

- ¿Urbión lo sabe?

- No. – rozó lo que parecía una rueda del mecanismo. – Tú eres la primera persona a la que se lo cuento.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, roto cuando Zelda pidió:

- Déjame verlas.

Las manos de Leclas temblaron. Soltó una de las ganzúas y se tocó el sombrero.

- De acuerdo, pero no te desmayes de la impresión. – y se quitó el gorro puntiagudo.

No escuchó ni una exclamación ni un "qué asco". Nada. Consiguió mover la rueda y de esta forma la cerradura cedió.

- Ya está.

Unos dedos tocaron su nuca. Se quedó petrificado. La mano de Zelda recorría las cuatro cicatrices grandes y tres más pequeñas de su cabeza. Sobre ellas no crecía pelo, y el poco que quedaba era ralo y sin vida.

- Siempre ha sido así... Para sobrevivir has tenido que ser muy duro. Primero con tu padre, luego en el orfanato...Por eso eres grosero y arisco. – murmuró Zelda.

- Vale, ya te has recreado bastante. – Leclas se puso de nuevo el sombrero. Sin mirarla, por miedo a que ella le viera con lágrimas en los ojos, añadió. – Quiero que esto quede entre nosotros¿de acuerdo?

Se giró para hablar cara a cara con la labrynnesa. Esta había recuperado el color, y los ojos verdes chispeaban al borde de las lágrimas.

- De acuerdo. – asintió.

Iban a salir, cuando el pendiente volvió a escocerle. Zelda ordenó a Leclas que cerrara la puerta.

"Zaeta, por favor..."

"Casi me matas" el oráculo estaba indignado. "Tenía razón al decir que tú eres demasiado impulsiva. ¡No me escuchas!"

"Quién no escucha eres tú. Ayúdanos a salir de este lugar, y a acabar con la oscuridad." Zelda rozó la gema azul. "Debo acabar con esto, sólo nosotras podremos lograrlo. Pero te necesito de nuestro lado".

El pendiente calló por un período de tiempo corto. Para Leclas, sin embargo, le pareció eterno.

- Hay que irse, ya. – le espetó a la muchacha.

"De acuerdo. Está bien. Pero, por favor, ten más cuidado conmigo". La voz de Zaeta sonó suave y acariciadora. "Voy a transmitirte todos los conocimientos necesarios para usarme. Recuerda que es un tipo de poder mágico. Yo te suministraré energía suficiente, pero llegará un momento en el que estaré agotada y no podré ayudarte. Por esto, no uses los poderes de forma indiscriminada".

- Deja de soltarme el rollo y ve al grano. – Zelda cerró los ojos. Esperaba repetir el dolor que sentía en la oreja, pero multiplicado. En lugar de eso, tuvo un ligero mareo. Leclas la sujetó a tiempo, pero enseguida la chica se puso en pie sola.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Vamos, hay que irse.

Zelda abrió la puerta, y se asomó al solitario pasillo. Por encima de ellos sonaban los pasos y golpes de sus captores.

- Necesitamos encontrar primero mi espada, o algo parecido. – murmuró la muchacha. Leclas avanzaba el primero, asomándose por las esquinas.

- Como si eso fuera fácil. Esto puede ser enorme... ¿Dónde pueden tener guardadas las armas?

- Se llama "arsenal". – Zelda sonrió un poco. – Suelen estar en la planta baja de las fortalezas.

Leclas gruñó.

- Vale, muy bien, señorita. Esto parecen los calabozos, así que tendremos que subir.

"¡Viene alguien!"

El grito de Zaeta puso nerviosa a Zelda, que casi grita ella también. Agarró a Leclas del hombro y le comunicó la noticia. No había lugar para esconderse en aquel pasillo, a excepción de una especie de armario pequeño y estrecho. En otras circunstancias, Zelda se habría hecho paso a base de golpes de espada, pero sin arma, eso equivalía a un suicidio.

- Por aquí. – cogió a Leclas de la mano, y, sin abrir la puerta del armario, atravesó la madera. El chico estuvo a punto de gritar, pues por unos segundos pensó que se estamparía contra la madera.

No ocurrió nada de eso. Atravesó la puerta con facilidad, como si fuera un fantasma.

- ¿Cómo has hecho...? – empezó a decir, pero Zelda le tapó la boca.

"Qué frío hace en este armario", pensó la muchacha. Por una grieta en la madera, pudo ver a dos hylians, que paseaban riendo de forma grosera. Cuando estuvo bien segura de que habían pasado, soltó a Leclas.

- Zelda... Esto no es un armario... – el muchacho la sujetó a tiempo: estaban en una cornisa. Por debajo de ellos se abría un inmenso abismo oscuro.

- Pero... ¿qué demonios pasa aquí? Creía que estábamos en los calabozos. – Zelda contempló el vacío del barranco.

- Uf... puede que no... mira. – Leclas señaló a las ventanas encendidas que había debajo de ellos.

- Esta fortaleza está construida al revés. – Zelda calculó que habría unos doce o trece pisos por debajo de ellos. – Probablemente el arsenal este abajo del todo.

- Espero que no te equivoques.

Leclas y Zelda bajaron despacio, de cornisa en cornisa. En una ocasión, la piedra de una de las cornisas cedió, y Zelda estuvo a punto de caer al vacío. Leclas le agarró a tiempo de la mano y la izó hasta un lugar seguro. La chica iba a agradecerle su gesto, cuando a Leclas no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir que:

- Pesas una barbaridad.

Por ese comentario, se llevó un capón. Zelda bajó murmurando cosas sobre que Leclas estaría más guapo si mantuviera esa enorme bocaza cerrada... La risa de Zaeta se colgaba de su oreja como la risa de un fantasma.

Llegaron a una cornisa frente a una ventana entreabierta. Zelda se asomó un poco. Daba a una sala de techos muy altos, con vigas de madera que lo cruzaban de lado a lado y sostenían una pesada lámpara de metal. Abajo, vio las siluetas negras y los esqueletos, cantando y bebiendo como si estuvieran de fiesta. "Que raro, Young nos dijo que repiten su muerte una y otra vez... ¿Qué habrá cambiado esta noche?"

- Mira eso. – Leclas señaló a una especie de habitación aislada dentro de la gran sala. Desde donde estaban, pudieron ver un dibujo en la puerta, dos espadas cruzadas. - ¿Puede ser el arsenal?

- Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo. – Zelda entró por la ventana, y se agachó, pegada a la pared al lado de la ventana.

- ¿Estás loca? – a Leclas la idea de pasar por encima de ese ejército, sobre unas vigas de madera con pinta de estar comida de termitas, le atraía bien poco. Zelda, por el contrario, no parecía tener el más mínimo temor.

- Vamos. – despacio, colocó un pie frente a otro y fue avanzando. Con las manos en el techo, podría mantener el equilibrio un poco mejor. Leclas la imitó, aunque le temblaban las rodillas. La lámpara del techo se balanceó peligrosamente cuando Zelda pisó la cadena que la sostenía.

Debajo de ellos, el ejército formado por sombras y esqueletos continuaban celebrando su éxito. Zelda contuvo la respiración unos segundos, y luego continuó con la lenta marcha hacia la habitación. Leclas la seguía, de rodillas y más lento que ella. "Esto es muy raro¿no se suponía que las sombras y los esqueletos eran enemigos mortales?" Uno de los esqueletos, que llevaba una pesada armadura brillante, alzó su vaso de cerveza y proclamó:

- ¡Viva nuestro gran señor Poe! – y el resto de los fantasma le corearon.

"Poe... Mal asunto" Zaeta susurró a Zelda lo siguiente: "Es un espíritu maligno, capaz de otorgar vida eterna a quienes se unen a él... pero también los esclaviza. Ahora comprendo el porqué de esta oscuridad..." Zelda le comunicó a Leclas esta noticia.

Los dos respiraron tranquilos cuando llegaron a la pared opuesta. Zelda esperó a que Leclas llegara a su altura, y entonces, le ayudó a traspasar la madera. El chico no se había equivocado: aquel era sin duda el arsenal, donde el ejército guardaba las armas. Aunque no sólo guardaban armas: Leclas se tropezó con un cubo para fregar y una fregona llena de polvo. Zelda no tardó en localizar su espada, y también el escudo de madera.

- Estupendo, ahora verán esos.

Al mismo tiempo, Zaeta y Leclas le gritaron.

- ¿Pero qué carajo piensas hacer...¿Vas a salir ahí fuera, ala, a matar sin más? – le dijo Leclas, sujetando un brazo. Zaeta también le había dicho algo parecido.

- ¿Tenéis un plan mejor? – Zelda aguardó a que dijera algo.

Leclas examinó la sala. La miró un momento con los ojos algo cerrados, y luego, con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, Leclas le pidió algo realmente inaudito:

- Quítate la túnica.

- ¿Qué...? – Zelda consideró la posibilidad de partirle dos o tres dientes. Leclas se rió un poco.

- Eres fea como un demonio, por eso no te preocupes... Pero voy a necesitar tu túnica verde. – Leclas se dio la vuelta y se quitó el sucio sayo con remiendos de colores. Zelda le obedeció. Zaeta se había reído, y pensaba, al igual que su portadora, que Leclas estaba loco. – Te prometo no mirar. Dámela.

Zelda le dio la túnica verde, y aceptó el sayo. Los dos volvieron a vestirse, y se giraron al mismo tiempo.

- No entiendo porqué...

- Ahora lo verás. – Leclas cogió el palo de la fregona y le arrancó el mocho, hecho con un montón de cuerdas blancas de trapo. Examinó de nuevo a Zelda, y cogió unos rollos de papel que vio amontonados.

- Lo principal es distraerlos, para que tú y Zaeta lleguéis al Poe. Y yo se una forma.

--------

Nota de la autora: Esta aventura está llegando a su final. Quedan... veamos... creo que son dos capítulos, un epílogo y un capítulo inédito. Luego, empezaré a subir la segunda parte de la Canción del Tiempo, a ver que tal.


	16. Cp 16 De por qué Kairut

Capítulo 16. De por qué Kairut no conoce su verdadero apellido. 

Mital despertó, algo mareada y desconcertada. Pero enseguida se puso en pie. Del grupo, Mitsuita era la única despierta.

- Aún no me puedo creer... – la guerrera tenía el rostro rojo, y se tocaba la zona donde antes tuvo una herida mortal.

- Sí, pero así son las cosas. Mi tiempo se acaba, a ti todavía te quedan muchas aventuras. – Mitsuita cerró el libro que leía. – Muchachos, arriba. Vamos.

Young se descolgó de la rama a donde había subido, y Kairut se puso en pie, daga en mano. Urbión salió de la oscuridad. El sheikan había dicho que se iba a dar una vuelta a ver si encontraba agua, por eso regresaba con su odre lleno. Linkain se desperezó.

- La fortaleza está por aquí. Hay que darse prisa. – el skull Kid mostró el mapa a Mital.

- El punto naranja se ha movido. – constató Kairut.

- Zelda puede haber escapado. – Mital Riumo examinó sus armas, las que aún tenía. Sin armadura era más vulnerable, pero debía contar con su agilidad. Mitsuita había vuelto a encantar el filo de todas las espadas. Urbión era ahora el portador del Filo del Espíritu. Mientras caminaban de nuevo en fila tras el skull-kid, Mital y Mitsuita hablaron en su idioma, gadiano.

- Ese chico, es demasiado raro. ¿Por qué no nos contó lo del agua del hada?

- Hum.. en otras circunstancias te diría que eres una paranoica por desconfiar de un niño, pero es cierto. Urbión no es normal. Sospecho que conoce los motivos reales del avance de esta oscuridad, pero sin pruebas...

- ¿Y de los otros dos, nos podemos fiar?

- Sí, sin duda. Kairut te salvó la vida, recuerda. Y Linkain tiene madera de mago. Los dos parecen nobles. – Mitsuita dejó de hablar, al presentir los pasos de Urbión por detrás.

Cada vez que avanzaban, la oscuridad iba dejando paso a un extraño vacío a su alrededor, como si ya no existieran ni los árboles ni el suelo. Young tragaba saliva, luchando contra el miedo que se atenazaba en su garganta. A él también le asustaba este vacío, quizá más que ninguno porque ya lo había conocido. Kairut se acercó a él.

- Durante la pelea... Fuiste muy valiente.

- No digas bobadas. – el skull kid agitó los brazos, nervioso. – El valiente sin duda fuiste tú. Si no llegas a aparecer, Mital habría muerto.

Kairut hizo un mohín de fastidio, uno de los gestos que Leclas le había contagiado. Pensó en Zelda. Antes de que todo esto empezara, la muchacha le había mostrado algunos de los movimientos que ella empleaba, y que según supo, eran de su padre. "Perdió el tiempo enseñándome... Soy un desastre con la espada" pensó, frustrado. Miró con envidia los músculos de Urbión y la espada (el Filo del Espíritu) que colgaba de su cinturón. "Pero Leclas dijo que..."

- ¡Atención! – Mital desenvainó. – ¡Hay algo en las sombras!

- ¿Qué será esta vez? – Urbión, sin embargo, no extrajo ninguna de sus armas. - ¿Una sombra, un esqueleto, un lobo?

Con los brazos en jarras dio una patada a una piedra, que salió disparada hacia la oscuridad. Se escuchó un gritito, y una liebre pasó brincando a pocos metros del sheikan. El grupo entero, puesto en tensión, no le quedó más remedio que reírse. Todos, excepto Mital, que volvió a mirar a Urbión con sospecha.

- Estáis muy nerviosos. Ya tienen el pendiente, nosotros no les interesamos. – Urbión esperó a que Young continuara la marcha. Sus ojos escarlatas brillaron divertidos solo unos segundos. Luego, volvió a ponerse muy serio. Le preocupaban Leclas, y sobre todo, Zelda... "Quizá no sea ella, después de todo... Si es así, debo ayudarla a salir de ese lugar."

Un golpe seco detuvo su marcha. En esta ocasión, no fue una liebre, sino un mazazo en toda regla contra la nariz del pobre sheikan, que cayó hacia atrás. Kairut se apartó antes de que el corpachón de su amigo le aplastara. Young lanzó una deku-nut hacia la sombra que les había atacado.

En medio de la densa oscuridad, aquel ser era una mancha aún más oscura e informe. Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran plateados y rasgados como los de una fiera salvaje. Abrió mucho la boca y soltó un temible rugido. Mital corrió para ayudar a los dos chicos, mientras Mitsuita mantenía a Linkain apartado y le dictaba instrucciones.

- ¡Vosotros! – la voz de la sombra era tan grave y sonora como la de un viejo cascarrabias. Les rodeaba con sus matices cargados de odio y deseos de venganza, pero no les atacó.

No porque no quisiera: justo cuando iba a morder a Mital, un rayo de luz atravesó las tinieblas y se enrolló a su negro cuerpo. Se pudo ver que, a medida que el rayo de luz se enroscaba en el espíritu cautivo, este mostraba su verdadero rostro. Pronto pudieron apreciar las orejas hylianas, el cabello cano y la luenga barba del rostro noble. Vestía una armadura ligera, pero con los remates típicos en la Guardia Real. Su mirada inteligente les decía que aquel espíritu no era como los demás, sin duda. Aún conservaba algo de su alma.

Kairut estaba paralizado por el miedo. Se veía incapaz de ayudar a Mital o a Urbión. Young no se fiaba de la aparición. A pesar de haberse quedado del todo quieto, no dejó de apuntar con el tirachinas cargado con una deku-nut.

- Esta vez no voy a fallar. – escuchó murmurar a Mital. La guerrera estaba furiosa consigo misma, por no haber sido capaz de impedir que se llevaran a Zelda.

Los nervios por fin permitieron a Kairut moverse. El hylian que tenían en frente iniciaba el ataque hacia la guerrera. De algún modo supo que la guerrera tenía una herida reciente en el abdomen, pues fue allí donde dirigió un potente puño, tal y como había hecho con el pobre Urbión, que estaba semi-inconsciente.

Kairut se puso en medio. Cerró los ojos, rezando para que no le doliera mucho, y si moría, que al menos fuera rápido. Pero no ocurrió nada. El tiempo se detuvo, la oscuridad del bosque se hizo más densa todavía, y el espíritu airado que tenía en frente detuvo el puño a escasos centímetros del rostro del muchacho.

- No puedo atacarte. – gruñó, con desesperación.

Kairut se atrevió a entreabrir un ojo. El espíritu se había apartado, pero mantenía su vista plateada sobre el rostro de Kairut, como si el muchacho portara alguna clave tatuada en la frente. El fantasma se retiró tanto, que su cuerpo volvió a confundirse con la sombra y la oscuridad que les rodeaba.

- ¿Por qué no puedes atacarme? – Kairut le amenazó con el puño. - ¿Qué te pasa¿Es que crees que no estoy a tu altura¡Ven aquí, y te demostraré que estás equivocado!

Agitó la espada gemela de Mital, y se colocó en posición de ataque. El espíritu le miró durante unos segundos. Volvió a acercarse, pero en esta ocasión no usó los puños para herir a Kairut. Empleó... la risa.

Las carcajadas del fantasma se esparcieron como una ola de sonidos, que rebotaban contra las copas de los árboles y las piedras. Regresaban amplificadas, mortificando más a Kairut.

- Jajaja... Chico, admiro tu valor. No hay muchos viajeros en este bosque que se hayan enfrentado así a Shadow, y después lo hayan contado. – la voz del antiguo general hyliano sonaba como una tormenta. – Créeme si te digo que en otras circunstancias, ya estarías muerto. Pero es cierto que no puedo tocarte.

Mital y Urbión se pusieron a cada lado de Kairut. El chico no comprendía que sucedía. No encontraba ningún motivo por el que Shadow no quisiera hacerle daño. Mitsuita, apoyada en Linkain, fue quien dijo la razón.

- No puedes atacar a tu propia sangre. ¿Verdad? – la maga respiraba con dificultad. Aunque no había sido ella quién había invocado a la luz, cada minuto que pasaba se encontraba más débil.

- Tienes razón, bruja. – Shadow cruzó los brazos y le preguntó a Kairut. - ¿De dónde eres, chico?

Ante la vacilación de Kairut, Mitsuita le dio un golpe suave en el hombro, y le susurró "contesta".

- Yo... era de Ruto. – admitió. – Me llamo Kairut.

- ¿Y tu apellido? – inquirió Shadow.

Siguió otro momento de vacilación, hasta que Kairut se atrevió a decir lo siguiente:

- Nos lo quitaron.

- ¿Cómo te pueden quitar un apellido? – Mital había envainado la espada. Conocía las circunstancias por las que Shadow no podía atacar a Kairut. En una aventura ocurrida años antes, había oído hablar de esa leyenda.

- Mi padre me contó que el rey nos quitó el derecho al apellido porque un antepasado hizo algo contra la corona. Pero no sé mucho más. Ni siquiera el apellido que deberíamos tener. En Laruto, nos llamaban "Deshonor". Como comprenderéis, a nosotros no nos gustaba usarlo. Hace mucho tiempo, teníamos propiedades y tierras; pero después de perder los apellidos, fuimos perdiendo todo, y al final acabamos empobrecidos. Por ese motivo, los guardias reales nos separaron. Mi madre no pudo pagar el impuesto de sus cuatro hijos a la muerte de mi padre. – a medida que hablaba, sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que era el más joven de todos. Tenía apenas nueve años, pero siempre había salido adelante. Nueve años de lucha continua, aunque perdiera, con el tiempo esa fuerza haría de él un buen guerrero.

El fantasma de Shadow emitió un quejido hondo, de dolor o de pena, era difícil decidirse cuando no expelía aliento. Se ocultó en las sombras, y desde allí habló.

- ¿Pretendéis acabar con esta oscuridad, verdad?

- Sí, debemos hacerlo. – Mitsuita fue quien le contestó.

- Si lo hacéis, todos los fantasmas desapareceremos, entre ellos yo. – con la voz cansada, de siglos y siglos de asustar a los viajeros, el fantasma de Shadow se encogió sobre sí mismo. – No podréis vencer al Gran Poe.

Mitsuita fue la única del grupo que soltó una exclamación ahogada.

- ¡El Gran Poe! Pero¿cómo...?

Shadow gruñó de nuevo. Tardó un poco en responder, pues la voz le temblaba de rabia y dolor.

- Fue invocado.

- No es posible. – Mitsuita se sentó en una piedra, con el rostro blanco como la cera. – Para invocar al Gran Poe hace falta la unión de dos magias poderosas, dos auras capaces de atraerlo.

- Así es, es cierto. Hace muchos años, yo era muy ambicioso. Los éxitos que logré al servicio de mi rey, en el campo de batalla, me parecían escasos. Deseaba un gran poder, el máximo, no para imponerme a los demás ni para ganar fortuna... Sino porque si podía adquirir lo mejor¿acaso no podía intentarlo? Por estos absurdos motivos, me inicié en la magia. Al mismo tiempo, en Gadia, otro soldado con las mismas ambiciones emprendió un camino parecido. Se llamaba Linaki... El Gran Poe sabía que los dos llegaríamos hasta el final, y nos manejó a su antojo para que le invocáramos y así obtener el poder de las dimensiones... Claro que ninguno de los dos sabíamos de la existencia del otro hasta mucho más tarde.

"La guerra estalló, y una noche, en este bosque que es ahora mi cárcel, el Gran Poe se apareció en mis sueños. "Shadow, ha llegado la hora para que el mundo conozca tu poder: invócame y podrás ganar esta batalla". Ese día había capturado al ahijado de Linaki, y pensé en poner el broche de oro a la hazaña. Le invoqué, y el Gran Poe apareció por fin en este mundo. Linaki también le había convocado, y ayudado por él penetró en la fortaleza... Mis hombres y los suyos se mataron mutuamente, para luego convertirse en los monstruos con los que habéis luchado: esqueletos y sombras. Linaki y yo corrimos la misma suerte. Vida eterna nos prometieron, y en cierto modo eso tenemos. Mis hombres y los suyos se unieron al Gran Poe, y me abandonaron, como a Linaki. Tomaron la fortaleza de Gohan como el centro de las sombras, y desde allí el Gran Poe intenta anegar el mundo con su oscuridad. Sin embargo, había una esperanza. Mi rey y el rey de Gadia enviaron a un caballero hylian para disolver la oscuridad, armado con el Filo del Espíritu y el Enlace de Zaeta. Fracasó, porque no reunía el valor suficiente para usar el pendiente.

El fantasma suspiró hondo.

- Desde entonces, he vigilado este camino, para evitar que otro loco vuelva a atacar al fantasma y todo vuelva a comenzar.

- ¿Qué le sucedió a Linaki? – preguntó Young.

- Sir Thot, el caballero, le derrotó. Tuvo suerte en morir pronto y dejar esta semivida. – el fantasma volvió a ponerse en pie. Sus ojos brillaron furiosos, en dirección a su grupo de oyentes. – Comprenderéis que no me guste dejaros pasar. Ni siquiera tenéis el enlace de Zaeta...

- Pero esta de aquí es el Filo del Espíritu. – fue Urbión quien habló. Shadow le miró con suspicacia, como si viera en Urbión algo que no estaba en los demás. – El Gran Poe ha capturado a la persona que lleva el enlace. Debemos ir a ayudarla.

- Acabaremos con esto, te lo prometo. – Kairut alargó la mano hacia el fantasma. – Por favor, necesitamos que nos dejes pasar.

El fantasmal cuerpo de Shadow tembló, y luego afirmó con la cabeza. No dijo nada más. Todos los miembros del grupo pasaron, guiados por la luz de Mitsuita. El último en la fila fue Kairut.

- Shadow... ¿Cómo me apellido?

Sin mirarle, el fantasma murmuró entre dientes:

- Akerlaken. Con dos "k".

Kairut lo repitió tres veces en voz alta, hasta estar seguro de que encajaba con su nombre. Mital le llamó, y, antes de seguir su viaje hacia el centro de la oscuridad, dijo:

- A partir de ahora, tus descendientes te recordaran como una buena persona.

Y se marchó corriendo, sin fijarse en la expresión de dolor y alegría que cruzó el rostro del fantasma.


	17. Cap 17 La fortaleza de Gohan

Capítulo 17. La fortaleza de Gohan

Zelda miraba por encima de su hombro, cada cierto tiempo. Se llevaba la mano a la espada, y vacilaba en medio del largo y oscuro pasillo. Su único acompañante, el pendiente, zumbó, pero no para advertirla.

"Date prisa"

"Pero es que..." Zelda no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por Leclas. No comprendía porque él sí podía arriesgarse de esa manera y ella no. El chico había salido del cuartucho con su ayuda (mejor dicho, la de Zaeta). Le volvió transparente y así atravesó las paredes un breve período de tiempo. Luego, escucharon un revuelo, y, tal y como Leclas había predicho, todos los soldados salieron tras él.

"No te preocupes, pecosa. En el orfanato tardaban casi dos horas en pillarme... Soy tan veloz que les despisto en un plis-plas". Acto seguido, Zelda le dio un capón. Odiaba que la llamaran pecosa. De todas formas, después le dio una palmada en el hombro y le pidió que tuviera cuidado.

"Estará bien. Ya le oíste." Dijo Zaeta.

"Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar que quizá le hagan daño." Zelda gruñó. "Aunque la humanidad no perdería nada..."

Zaeta se rió.

"Presiento al Gran Poe, está cerca"

"Oye, Zae... Cuando todo esto acabe¿qué pasara contigo?" Zelda se rozó el pendiente de plata. "Porque yo no quiero llevar esto para siempre."

"No lo sé." La voz del oráculo del espacio sonó fría y triste a la vez. "Yo no tengo cuerpo. Necesito estar cerca de un ser vivo para poder sobrevivir."

"¿Y todos estos años, dónde has estado?"

Zaeta se calló. A Zelda aquel silencio le recordó a cuando ella hacía una travesura y su padre la interrogaba sobre ese asunto. Solía callarse durante un largo rato, mirando al suelo.

"El Poe está cerca, concéntrate en eso." Dijo, para luego callarse. Zelda decidió no interrogar más al oráculo. No tenía ganas de que volviera a tomar posesión de su cuerpo

* * *

Después del encuentro con Shadow, caminaron lo que parecieron varias horas en medio de la insondable oscuridad. Urbión se quejaba de la nariz. El golpe del fantasma le había provocado una hemorragia, que se contenía a duras penas con un trozo de venda que Mitsuita le había dado. Mital se reía en su interior. Eso le pasaba al muchacho por ir de listillo.

- Esa es la fortaleza. – anunció Young, sobresaltando al grupo. El Skull Kid señaló al frente, donde sólo veían oscuridad y más oscuridad.

- Pero si no hay nada. – comentó Kairut.

- La fortaleza de Gohan no es una fortaleza como las demás, muchacho. – Mital buscó entre sus enseres. Extrajo una especie de tubo de cristal, que partió por la mitad. Una luz verdosa surgió de su interior, iluminando el camino. Young estaba de pie sobre el borde de un precipicio. – Te felicito, nos has traído a un buen sitio. – dijo la guerrera al Skull Kid. Luego, aclaró a los demás. – La fortaleza se construyó en el borde de un precipicio. Es difícil atacarla, hace falta un conocimiento exacto de su terreno y de su estructura para llegar. Esta construida al revés: las mazmorras están en la parte más alta, y el resto de salas están hacia abajo. Los soldados salen por unos pasadizos secretos muy complicados. – se asomó al borde. – Si descendemos por aquí, podremos llegar hasta donde tienen a Zelda y al gruñón.

Urbión aferró la cuerda que la guerrera extrajo de su saco. Al tacto, las fibras de la cuerda parecían duras y suaves a la vez. Podría soportar su peso perfectamente. Se giró para pedirle ayuda a Kairut, pero no pronunció palabra alguna. Entre Linkain y Young sostenían a la maga, que se había desmayado tan de repente que no había emitido quejido alguno.

Mital soltó de inmediato los enganches de metal y se inclinó hacia su amiga. La llamó varias veces, y logró por fin despertarla.

- Estoy bien. – murmuró Mitsuita. – Sólo estoy... cansada.

- ¡Tenias que haber bebido de esa condenada agua de las narices, jod...! – el lenguaje de Mital se volvía más obsceno por minutos, mientras veía como su amiga no era capaz de abrir del todo los ojos. – No puedes venir con nosotros, pero...

- Estaré bien, marchaos.

Mital no podía dejar sola a su amiga, no con esa enfermedad y en ese estado. Entonces, una voz que le sonó angelical en ese momento dijo:

- Me quedaré con ella.

Quien así había hablado era el skull-kid, Young. Los ojos brillantes en medio del rostro oscuro parpadearon.

- No me necesitareis en el interior, ya os he ayudado.

- ¿Podemos confiar en un skull-kid? – Mital lo dijo más para ella, pero todos lo escucharon.

- Tendrás que hacerlo. Dentro serás muy necesaria. – dijo Urbión con la voz distante. Mital quiso, en ese momento, agarrar al chico y lanzarlo por el precipicio, pero Mitsuita había vuelto a desmayarse.

- De acuerdo, Young. Quédate con ella. – le amenazó con el puño. – Si le pasa cualquier cosa, te desollaré vivo¿entendido?

El skull kid, por más contestación, cogió a Mital de los hombros y la tumbó con delicadeza en el suelo. Le dio la mochila de la maga a Mital, y luego, empleando la capa de Urbión, la arropó.

- Marchaos. Recordad que necesito a Zelda con vida. Aún no me ha dicho como me llamo.

- Pe...pero... – Linkain se retorcía las manos. – Sin ella, no podemos...

- ¿Estás asustado, chaval? – Mital sostenía la mochila de Mitsuita, donde guardaba todos sus componentes mágicos. Por unos segundos observó lo desgastada y ajada que estaba, pues esa mochila había acompañado a Mitsuita en sus aventuras, y antes que a ella, al mismo T.D. Ahora, le tocaba el turno al inexperto y nervioso Linkain. – Si Mitsuita cree que puedes ayudarnos, entonces será cierto. Vamos, a moverse, panda de mocosos.

Le dio un palmetazo cariñoso al skull en la cabeza. Urbión se enrolló una cuerda a la cintura y, como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida, bajó por el resbaladizo borde. Kairut comentó un "que alto está esto", antes de que Linkain, aun impresionado por la responsabilidad de ser el mago del grupo, le diera un empujoncito y le ayudara a bajar. Acto seguido, la guerrera y él desaparecieron de la vista de Young.

- Volved pronto.

El descenso fue más rápido de lo habitual, teniendo en cuenta la oscuridad, el frío y el aire muerto que les rodeaba. Mital alcanzó una ventana, y se detuvo en el alféizar con cautela. Miró al interior, y lo único que vio fue oscuridad.

- Debemos bajar más. – le dijo Urbión. – Me parece escuchar ruidos más abajo.

La guerrera posó la oreja en el cristal. Se apartó, asintiendo.

- Si, es cierto. Están persiguiendo algo... – miró al mapa, preocupada por Zelda. Pero el punto naranja se movía sin prisas en una especie de pasillo.

- ¡Mirad, allí! – Kairut señaló a un balcón unos metros por debajo de ellos, donde una portezuela se había abierto. Alguien corría por la estrecha pasarela de piedra, buscando la forma de escapar de cientos de esqueletos y sombras que le rodeaban. Mital soltó la cuerda. Le bastó un salto para cruzar el aire y aterrizar en el balcón. Durante su breve vuelo había desenvainado. Se quedó de pie, mientras el bulto que se movía en la oscuridad se acercaba.

- ¡Agachate! – ordenó.

Quien fuera que corría de esa forma, la obedeció ciegamente y justo a tiempo. Uno de los esqueletos había tratado de rebanarle la cabeza. El mismo esqueleto perdió la suya cuando Mital le decapitó sin piedad. Antes de que empezara a reconstruirse, Urbión cortó todos los hilos. Kairut y Linkain también llegaron a tiempo. El aprendiz de mago realizó un conjuro parecido al que empleó con Shadow, y las sombras, temerosas de la luz, regresaron al interior. Kairut se unió a Mital para acabar con los hilos de los esqueletos.

Hubiera sido una lucha larga y complicada, pero, por algún extraño motivo, los esqueletos abandonaron la pelea y huyeron hacia el interior. Mital no se atrevía a envainar, no todavía cuando aún sentía el peligro tan cerca.

- ¡Qué cobardes! – exclamó Kairut alegremente. – Se escapan.

- No, alguien les ha llamado. – la guerrera se giró hacia el bulto que ya se había levantado. Entonces, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Urbión estaba sentado en el suelo, agarrándose los costados mientras se carcajeaba de Leclas. Y no era para menos. El chico vestía la túnica verde de Zelda sobre sus gastados pantalones. Sobre su cabeza había el mocho de una fregona vieja, imitando las trenzas de la chica, y además, sobresalía unas orejas postizas hechas con trozos de papel enrollado y atado con una cinta.

- ¿Pero qué haces vestido así? – logró decir Kairut, mientras aguantaba la risa. Leclas fingió enfadarse.

- Salvar a esa desagradecida. – después sonrió. – Me alegra veros, chicos, pero ¡podríais haber venido antes, carajo¿Dónde están Mitsuita y el skull kid?

- Arriba. ¿Dónde...? – Mital trató de preguntarle, pero le dio un pequeño ataque de risa. - ¿Te importaría quitarte eso que llevas? Estás ridículo.

Leclas la obedeció. Se quitó las dos orejas hylianas postizas y también el mocho de fregona. Se cubrió enseguida la cabeza con su gorro puntiagudo y remendado. Mientras, les contó lo que les había sucedido a él y a Zelda desde que despertaron en la fortaleza. Al oír que Zelda iba camino para enfrentarse al Poe, Mital murmuró un "pero estáis locos".

- Hay que darse prisa... – Volvió a consultar el mapa. Zelda estaba recorriendo otro pasillo interminable en alguna planta por encima de la que estaban. – Chicos, a moverse.

Antes de entrar por las ventanas, Leclas tocó a Urbión del hombro.

- ¿Te importaría devolvérmela? – señaló al Filo del Espíritu. Urbión vaciló un momento.

- ¿Para qué la quieres? Toma esta, es mejor para ti. – Urbión le ofreció la espada corta que aún conservaba. Leclas negó con la cabeza e insistió.

- Thot me la regaló a mí, así que es mía. – y frunció los labios. Urbión sabía que si intentaba discutir con Leclas sobre el asunto, podría alargarse la pelea hasta el fin de los tiempos. Por eso optó por lo más rápido. Le tendió la espada y el chico la recogió. – Gracias, sheik.

- Cuando te separaste de Zelda¿ella estaba bien? – le preguntó.

- Sí, perfectamente. – gruñó mientras recordaba los capones que le había dado, pero también la situación tan extraña cuando ella le pidió que tuviera cuidado. Por unos segundos, Leclas sonrió, y Urbión lo vio.

- Vaya con el gruñón... – el sheikan también le sonrió y continuó la marcha.

- ¿Qué has querido decir con eso¡Eh, tú!

* * *

Zelda se encontró con una gran puerta de hierro, tan inmensa que no podía ver el inicio, pues se perdía en la oscuridad. Tragó saliva y se secó el sudor de la frente. Se sentía muy cansada. Llevar el pendiente era una tarea agotadora. La oreja le había dolido de forma intermitente durante toda la aventura, pero ahora también le dolían la cabeza, los brazos y el estómago. Pronto, el dolor alcanzaría las piernas. Cada vez que hablaba con Zaeta, sentía que se le escapaba la vitalidad. "Si me mirara en un espejo, me vería como una viejecita, seguro", pensó.

"El Poe está detrás de esta puerta" murmuró Zaeta.

"¿Cómo podré derrotarle?" le preguntó Zelda.

"No lo sé... Lo único que puedo decirte es que mis poderes pueden serte necesarios"

"Con esa ayuda, no me extraña que el caballero perdiera" Zelda sujetó el mango de su espada con más firmeza, y apoyó la palma de la otra mano en la hoja. La puerta cedió con el ruido de los goznes sin engrasar. Un haz de luz, débil pero penetrante, atravesó la oscuridad del pasillo. Zelda se escurrió por la rendija, decidida a acabar con esto de una vez por todas.


	18. Cap 18 El Gran Poe y la luz

Capítulo 18. El Gran Poe y la luz. 

Zelda se detuvo frente a la figura rechoncha que se balanceaba en el aire. Medía entre tres y cuatro metros, y no tenía forma alguna. Le recordaba a esos seres extraños con los que se tropezó en el bosque, una especie de bola amorfa pero con ojos maliciosos y brillantes. Sostenía en la mano, igual de redonda que el cuerpo, un gigantesco farol dorado, responsable de la única luz en toda la habitación.

- Hola, Zaeta. ¿Otra vez vienes a que te derrote? – dijo el ser con una voz tan chillona que hacía latir las sienes de Zelda. – Deberías estar ya muerta.

Zaeta se enfureció. Fue Zelda quien abrió la boca, con los ojos en blanco. Casi suelta la espada.

- ¡Esta vez, te daremos tu merecido, ser de las sombras! – Zelda sacudió la cabeza enfadada por el intento de posesión. – No vuelvas a hacer eso, maldición.

El Poe se había reído. Agitó el inmenso farol y con él golpeó a la indefensa Zelda. Salió despedida hacia la pared, donde rebotó contra el suelo. Escuchó como su espada repiqueteaba en el suelo, alejándose de ella.

"Gracias, Zaeta." Llegó a decir, mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierta.

"¡Cuidado!"

Poe trataba de aplastar a Zelda de nuevo con el pesado farol, pero Zelda rodó por el suelo. Se incorporó, buscando algo con que defenderse. En los bolsillos aún tenía unas pocas semillas, la mayoría de ámbar y un par de las que llamaba "misterio". Lanzó las primeras contra la figura del fantasma. Este se rió a carcajadas cuando el fuego ardió en su interior transparente. Escupió al suelo, y el fuego de la semilla de ámbar se volvió verde y fue directo contra Zelda. Zaeta la volvió transparente al instante, y por ese motivo se salvó de quemarse viva.

Zelda buscaba su arma, dando saltos y esquivando las bolas de fuego que el Poe le lanzaba. Cada vez que una se estrellaba contra el suelo y la pared, dejaba un humo verde que apestaba tanto que mareaba. La oreja le dolía más que nunca, y ahora sentía como si ya no tuviera músculos. Su cuerpo se estaba volviendo rígido por culpa del dolor.

"Zaeta, ayúdame, rápido" Zelda esquivó por su cuenta otra bola verde, rodando por el suelo. "Tiene que tener un punto débil".

"No lo sé" la voz de oráculo sonó desesperada.

"Entonces¿para qué sirves?" enfadada, Zelda se apoyó en la pared y, de un salto, esquivó otra bola de fuego.

- ¡Zelda!

Esa voz, que no era ni del Poe ni de Zaeta, hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco de alegría. Mital había entrado corriendo en la sala. Le bastó con rodar un poco, esquivando las bolas de fuego verde, para recuperar la espada de la chica, encajada en una rendija del suelo. Urbión también había entrado, seguido por Kairut y Leclas. Linkain alzó las manos en el umbral y realizó un hechizo de luz (los únicos que Mitsuita le había enseñado) deslumbrando al Poe unos instantes.

- Ya era hora. – Zelda recogió su espada. – No sé que debemos hacer... ¿Dónde están Mitsuita y Young?

- Por ahí. – Mital puso las manos en la cadera. – No sabía que tú y Leclas fuerais fans de Mitsui. ¿Qué hacemos con este bicho?

Zelda, aprovechando que Linkain parecía dominar al Poe por unos minutos, se apoyó en la pared, tratando de respirar.

- Zaeta no sabe nada de cómo derrotarle... Y no se me ocurre cual puede ser su punto débil.

- ¡No puedo más! – Linkain se apartó, cuando el hechizo fue demasiado para él. Poe se liberó de los haces de luz y, tras emitir una carcajada de rabia y odio, desapareció en el aire.

- Se ha escapado. – Leclas bajó el Filo del Espíritu, contento por la aparente victoria. Pero Kairut, más atento que su compañero, le dio un empujón justo a tiempo. El Poe había regresado, dispuesto a causar alguna baja. Atacó a Leclas, pero el chico ya estaba a salvo. Kairut detuvo el farol con la espada, y luego le echó hacia atrás.

Le llegó el turno a Leclas. Empleando el Filo del Espíritu, atacó al cuerpo del fantasma. El primer golpe hizo temblar la masa gelatinosa y amorfa, y, por primera vez, el Poe dio muestras de dolor. Retrocedió hacia las sombras, bufando rabioso.

- ¡Cuidado! – Mital y Urbión cerraron filas alrededor de Zelda. La habitación se había llenado de esqueletos y sombras como si hubieran surgido del aire. El Poe les había invocado para ayudarle. Zelda, armada con la espada y con la ayuda de Zaeta, se escurrió de sus amigos y buscó al Poe en medio de la oscuridad. Podía ver su farol rutilando al fondo de la habitación.

- ¡Zelda, espera! – Leclas se colocó a su lado. Aunque Mital le había dicho que el Filo era un arma demasiado pesada para alguien tan pequeño, en realidad Leclas demostraba estar más fuerte y ser más ágil de lo que aparentaba. Urbión también le imitó, y entre los tres lograron eliminar a suficientes enemigos para crear un pasillo por donde llegar al fantasma. Mital cubría la retirada junto con Kairut, mientras Linkain, dominados los nervios y la tensión, emitía más rayos de luz que incapacitaban a las sombras. El Poe no tenía más lugares adonde huir.

- ¡Malditos humanos¡Jamás podréis derrotarme! – emitió un grito de rabia y su cuerpo se dividió en centenares de fantasmas más pequeños. Correteaban por la habitación, ya vacía de esqueletos y sombras, golpeando al grupo sin piedad.

- Hay que averiguar que debemos hacer. – gritó Mital, mientras trataba de mantener a raya a los fantasmas. Zelda se detuvo un instante. Contempló la lucha extraña en la oscuridad. Escuchaba a sus compañeros lanzando hechizos y golpeando a los fantasmas que se reían en sus narices. Por encima, el Poe también se reía, burlón ante los esfuerzos de estos seres insignificantes. Agitaba el farol de lado a lado, jugando con él como si fuera su juguete más apreciado.

"Ve siempre a la luz"

El hombre oscilante de Kakariko y su extraña advertencia retumbó dentro de ella. La voz de ese loco se confundió con la de Zaeta, que también susurraba la misma frase "ve siempre a la luz".

"Encontrad lo que habéis perdido, atenta a las señales de este lugar, y ve siempre a la luz..."

Zelda sonrió. De un salto, esquivó a todos los fantasmas. Mital trató de detenerla. La chica se deshizo de su mano con un solo gesto. Escaló por la pared hasta llegar a un saliente, el pie de alguna columna o de algún altar. Se quedó de pie, sobre todos los demás, más cerca del Poe que ningún otro. Puso las manos en las caderas y, con la voz más desafiante que pudo reunir, exclamó:

- ¡Eh, tú, montón de grasa pegajosa!

El Poe dejó de reír y la miró asombrado.

- ¡Ven a por mí, moco apestoso, si tienes lo que hay que tener! – Zelda dio un paso atrás y alzó los puños. Los fantasmas más pequeños desaparecieron cuando el Poe les hizo una señal.

"Pero ¿qué haces?" chilló Zaeta. El oído interno vibró por el sonido estridente del oráculo.

"Zaeta, necesito que confíes en mí. Préstame tus poderes por última vez"

"Estás muy débil..."

Zelda volvió a insultar al Poe. Por debajo de ella, Mital le pedía que no hiciera el loco y que siguiera luchando.

- El Enlace te ha vuelto loca, muchacha. Si quieres morir, haberlo dicho antes. – Poe alzó el farol y lo descargó, con toda la fuerza de su mágico cuerpo, contra la columna.

- ¡No! – gritó Leclas. Subió tan rápido que asustó a Mital. Leclas se subió al farol y arremetió contra las manos del Poe, cortando como podía la carne etérea del ser. El Poe retiró el faro debido al dolor, y subió volando y sacudiendo la mano de lado a lado para quitarse de encima al molesto muchacho.

Mital se asomó un poco a la cima de la columna, esperando encontrar el cuerpo de la hija de Radge reventado contra la piedra. En su lugar, no había nada en absoluto.

- Pero ¿qué demonios...?

- ¡Mirad! – Urbión señaló al farol. La luz que emitía se había vuelto anaranjada. A través del cristal se proyectaba una sombra larga y negra, una sombra provista de largos cabellos y una espada. Alzó la espada contra el origen de la luz, mientras Leclas atacaba el rostro del Poe.

Mital recordó entonces una vieja leyenda gadiana. Recordó que Mitsuita se la contó cuando eran unas ladronas de poca monta... "Los fantasmas portan un farol, que es su más apreciada posesión. Si la pierden o la rompen, su alma se disuelve en el aire como si jamás hubieran existido".

- Chicos, hay que salir de aquí, rápido. – Mital cogió a Kairut del brazo y tiró de él. Buscó con desesperación un lugar donde refugiarse.

- ¿Y Zelda, y Leclas? – preguntó Linkain.

Mital se mordió el labio. Iba a pedirle ayuda a Urbión, pero el sheikan (de algún modo extraño) había comprendido lo que iba a pasar. Se echó a Linkain sobre un hombro y lo arrastró hacia las puertas de hierro. Entre la puerta y la pared había un hueco, y fue donde se coló. Mital le imitó, tirando de Kairut.

La sombra dentro del farol golpeó por última vez el origen de la luz, el alma poderosa del Poe. Los cristales del farol se resquebrajaron en mil piezas. El Poe chilló cuando Leclas le cortó la mano con la que sostenía el farol. Mientras caía al suelo, la luz de su interior se liberó y se derramó como un torrente de fuego. Las paredes se agrietaron, el techo cayó a pedazos y el fuego arrasó la fortaleza.

Lo último que vio el Poe fue su amado farol roto, y lo último que escuchó antes de disolverse fue la risa de Zaeta.


	19. Capítulo 19 Thot

Capítulo 19. Thot. 

Urbión se quitó los cascotes que le impedían levantarse. Entrecerró los ojos, porque algo le hería la vista. Tardó en comprender que era, hasta que se incorporó del todo y miró a su alrededor.

La fortaleza Gohan ya no existía. De la sala donde habían luchado contra el Poe no quedaban nada más que cascotes y polvo. La puerta de hierro estaba a su espalda, y protegía los cuerpos de Mital, Kairut y Linkain. Miró un momento, para asegurarse de que solo dormían, y luego, sonriendo, contempló la hermosa visión que había sobre él.

El cielo azul, limpio y fresco, el indicio inequívoco de que la oscuridad se había acabado por fin.

"Felicidades, Zelda". Urbión se puso en pie. Caminó entre las ruinas del lugar, buscando algo en concreto. Por el camino, se tropezó con la espada de Zelda, que se colgó del cinturón. Luego, encontró un amplio hoyo en el suelo, no muy profundo. Se metió en él, y encontró al fin lo que buscaba.

El farol del Poe aún estaba ahí. La estructura dorada ya no tenía ni un cristal, y estaba abollada por todos lados. Parecía más bien una gran jaula, y en su interior, hecha un ovillo, dormía Zelda. Urbión se agachó a su lado. Por unos instantes, se preocupó de verdad por ella. ¿Y si la prueba había sido demasiado dura para ella? Era muy joven, y más joven parecía allí durmiendo, con arañazos y heridas por todo el cuerpo.

"Pero él era mucho más joven cuando empezó su aventura..." Urbión tocó el cuello de Zelda, y sintió el calor que vibraba en su interior. "Por fin te he encontrado".

Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada gris de Sir Thot. El fantasma estaba sentado al lado de la chica, y sujetaba en su mano muerta el Enlace de Zaeta, roto por la mitad.

- Hola, Sir Thot. – Urbión pasó las manos por debajo de Zelda y la colocó en su regazo.

- He venido a ver si por fin todo había acabado. Veo que así es. Pero aún me pregunto por qué...

- ¿Por qué escogí a Zelda para continuar con tu misión, caballero? – Urbión empleando un pañuelo, trató de limpiar el rostro de la chica. – Porque llegamos a un trato¿recuerdas? Ese día, en el bosque, Zaeta se estaba muriendo. Habías conseguido mantenerla con vida en el cuerpo de un animal, pero este se había muerto. Necesitabas a un humano con energía mágica suficiente para mantenerla hasta encontrar a un hylian. Me la confiaste con la petición de que si, por una casualidad, conocía a alguien digno de llevar el enlace, entonces debía probar suerte... aunque eso significara el reinicio del hechizo.

- Pero yo te pedí alguien preparado, con valor... pero es una niña. Podría haber fracasado.

- No lo ha hecho, todo ha salido bien. – Urbión retiró las trenzas naranjas y miró al ceñudo rostro de Zelda. Parecía que tenía una pesadilla. – Tú casi lo estropeas todo, al darle a Leclas el Filo del Espíritu. No quería arriesgar su vida, por eso le empujé al pozo.

Sir Thot miró los ojos corintio del sheikan. Había algo inhumano en él, y de repente sintió mucho frío. Se apartó del chico mientras decía las siguientes palabras:

- No me fiaba de ti. Y ahora me pregunto si dejo Hyrule en buenas manos.

Urbión iba a responderle, pero Zelda empezó a parpadear.

- Recuerda nuestro trato, caballero. Yo cumplí mi parte, cumple ahora la tuya. – y se levantó con la chica en brazos.

Zelda despertó al fin fuera del farol. Urbión la colocó en el suelo, y ella sola pudo sostenerse.

- Estoy bien. – se tocó la oreja, buscando el enlace, y, al no encontrarlo, exclamó. - ¡Zaeta¿Dónde está?

Sir Thot les había seguido. Se acercó a Zelda y contempló a la chica un momento antes de alargar la mano y darle el resto del enlace.

- Hola, Zelda. Perdón por no presentarme. Soy Thot, el caballero quefracasó en esta misión. Te felicito, en nombre de los reyes de Hyrule y Gadia. Has liberado al Bosque Perdido y, por ende, al resto del mundo, de una horrible amenaza.

Zelda se sintió cohibida por la mirada penetrante del caballero.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Zaeta, está bien? – preguntó.

- Sí, el oráculo del espacio ha buscado un nuevo lugar donde hospedarse. Gracias a ti, puede que ahora deje de vagar sin forma y se reencarne en un cuerpo humano. Quien sabe. – y le guiñó el ojo. – Te felicito por tu valor. – el caballero se puso serio tras decir esta última frase. – Zelda, creo que la razón por la que has venido a este bosque era para encontrar a una persona... Tu padre¿no me equivoco?

Zelda asintió. Se avergonzó de haberse olvidado de Radge. Con todo el lío de la oscuridad y el enlace, había olvidado por completo porqué había venido a Hyrule.

- ¿Tú podrías decirme dónde está?

- No, lo siento. Es una pena que todo tu valor no tenga una recompensa, pero yo voy a tratar de darte alguna ayuda. – Sir Thot se concentró en algún pensamiento lejano, y luego añadió. – Tu padre no habita el lugar adonde me dirijo a descansar, por tanto aún puedes encontrarle. Creo que la respuesta llegará a ti en un año, a través de algún mensajero...Adiós, Zelda. Te deseo suerte.

Y el caballero se disolvió en el aire antes de que Zelda pudiera pedirle más información. Cuando se quedaron solos, la chica soltó un "maldición" y pateó el suelo.

- No te enfades. – Urbión le tendió su espada. Zelda la enfundó y guardó los pedazos del pendiente en un bolsillo.

- No me ha dicho nada más que tonterías. Tengo que esperar un año a que aparezca alguien con noticias de mi padre... menuda...

Hubiera blasfemado aún más, pero una voz la interrumpió.

- ¡Ah, estáis aquí! – Young, el skull-kid, alargó la mano y ayudó a Zelda a salir del hoyo. A su lado estaba Mitsuita, sostenida gracias al apoyo de Linkain, que sonrió al verlos.

- Menudo susto nos habéis dado. Tendríais que haber visto la explosión. Menos mal que enseñé a Linkain un buen hechizo protector. – dijo Mitsuita, y golpeó el hombro de su aprendiz, todo colorado.

Zelda se acercó a Young. Le tendió la mano y el skull kid, con algo de duda, la estrechó.

- Te pido perdón, Young. Jamás debimos obligarte a venir. Debí decirte tu nombre antes. Debí recordar que hay un hombre desecho que aún busca a su hijo. – esperó a que Young asintiera y la perdonara para continuar. – Tu nombre era Dave Ridro.

Young dio un grito de dolor y sorpresa cuando un rayo le atravesó la cabeza. Había recordado de repente esa mañana, cuando se perdió en el bosque. Iba buscando setas, y de repente la oscuridad le tragó. Su padre lloraba en la posada, y una camarera trataba de animarle, cuando su espíritu cruzó la puerta y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "No te preocupes, padre. Estaré contigo siempre". En el bosque perdido, Zelda vio como Young desaparecía, dejando atrás su sombrero. Lo recogió y, con los ojos acuosos, murmuró "Buena suerte". El silencio en honor al valiente skull kid se vio roto por una voz chillona y otra más grave.

Mital cargaba con Leclas a la espalda. El chico tenía un tobillo roto, pero eso no era ningún impedimento para que se quejara amargamente.

- ¡Vuelve atrás, bruja gadiana! – gritaba. - ¡Tengo que encontrar el Filo del Espíritu!

- ¿Para qué lo quieres, si ya no hay sombras ni fantasmas? – le preguntó la guerrera. Mital tenía un par de heridas poco graves en la frente y en una mejilla, fruto de alguna piedra.

- Vale un montón de rupias, tía fea.

Mital sopesó la posibilidad de arrojarle al suelo, pero Zelda le echó un cable.

- Leclas, acabamos de ver a Sir Thot... y creo que llevaba el Filo del Espíritu en su vaina.

Hubiera sido mejor no decirle nada. Ahora toda la furia de Leclas se concentró en el enigmático caballero y en su madre. Cuando se cansó de blasfemar, el resto del grupo había hecho una pequeña fogata y disfrutaban de una comida junto al fuego. Le contaron a Mitsuita todo lo que les había pasado desde que la dejaron junto a Young, y sobre todo el combate contra el Poe.Cuando acabaron, la maga suspiró.

- Estaba demasiado cansada, pero debí estar a vuestro lado. Linkain, te felicito. Has hecho una labor magnífica, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que tuve para enseñarte un par de hechizos. – Mitsuita se acarició el mentón, mirando al joven. Había recordado que su maestro, T.D, le había dicho unas palabras parecidas. Entonces, sonriendo, dijo las otras palabras que cambiaron su vida, hacía ya unos años. – Necesito un aprendiz¿te gustaría serlo?

La oferta sorprendió tanto a Linkain que casi se atraganta con el trozo de carne seca que Mital le había ofrecido.

- Pero yo... no tengo dinero...

- No pasa nada. Ya te daré algún trabajo extra. – la maga se rió.

- Mitsuita, perdona, pero creo que deberías empezar a cuidarte... No puedes ocuparte de un aprendiz. – Mital la miró preocupada, pero su amiga negó con la cabeza.

- No, Mital. Ahora más que nunca debo acoger a un aprendiz. Estoy segura de que en un año puedo enseñar a Linkain muchas cosas... aunque luego tendrá que irse a la escuela de magos. ¿Aceptas, entonces?

Linkain miró de reojo a Urbión y a Leclas. Uno le miraba entre orgulloso y tranquilo. Le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. El otro le dirigió una mirada asesina y frunció aún más los labios.

- Me encantaría, pero no puedo dejar a los niños del refugio...

- Linkain, una oportunidad así no se desperdicia. – Zelda trataba de limpiarse las heridas en la oreja con una venda que Mitsuita le había dado. – Los niños estarán bien.

- Vaya, Mitsuita, me has quitado la idea de la cabeza. – Mital bebió un poco de la bota de vino que, durante toda su aventura, había colgado de su cinto. – Yo también quería ofreceros a alguno de vosotros la posibilidad de venir a mi escuela de luchadores. Zelda y Kairut, tenéis madera de guerrero¿lo sabíais?

La labrynnesa negó con la cabeza, mientras Kairut Akerlaken asintió despacio.

- Me encantaría ser un guerrero fuerte, para poder encontrar así a mis hermanos... pero Linkain tiene razón. No podemos irnos y dejar a Urbión y Leclas solos en el bosque.

Leclas, que casualmente estaba sentado entre Kairut y Linkain, posó sus manos en sus hombros.

- Chicos, como os quedéis en el bosque después de esto, os daré una paliza. ¿Sabéis cual es el principal motivo por el que quiero que los niños sobrevivan? Porque algún día, nosotros seremos los adultos. Si estamos preparados, entonces podremos cambiar las cosas a mejor. Además, seguro que en Gadia os hacéis de oro. En ese caso, regresad al bosque y compartid vuestra riqueza con nosotros. – Ni Kairut ni Linkain movieron ni una ceja. Leclas había relajado el rostro un poco, pero de repente frunció el ceño otra vez y exclamó - ¡Que os marchéis de una vez, carajo!

Y les dio una sonora colleja a cada uno. Zelda no pudo evitar empezar a reírse, y pronto se unieron a ella Urbión, Kairut y Linkain. Entre risas y bromas, se prepararon para marcharse de aquel lugar, y no volver a pisarlo mientras vivieran.


	20. Epílogo

Epílogo. 

Los viajeros se detuvieron un momento en la bifurcación del bosque. Miraron primero a la derecha, hacia el norte, donde el bosque volvía a ser lúgubre y triste... A la izquierda, el camino empedrado se dirigía al sur entre árboles más escasos y de talante más amable. Urbión señaló al camino de la izquierda.

- Por ahí, llegaréis a la frontera con Gadia. – dijo a Mital y a Mitsuita. Sus respectivos aprendices estaban de pie frente a ellas. Leclas se sostenía con una vara (hecha por él mismo esa mañana), y a su lado estaba Zelda.

Había llegado el momento de la despedida. Mital volvió a sugerir a Zelda que quizá su padre estaba en Gadia, y que debía ver esa posibilidad. Zelda, recordando las confusas palabras de Sir Thot, negó otra vez.

- Quizá vaya a veros, más adelante. – prometió. Enseguida se dio cuenta que tardaría demasiado tiempo en cumplir esa promesa. Mitsuita no sobreviviría a ese año, y era muy posible que Mital se embarcara en alguna arriesgada aventura. Pero deseó de verdad volver a ver a las dos amigas, y sobre todo que le siguieran contando las anécdotas de su vida como ladronas.

- Ojalá pudiera escribiros... – reflexionó Linkain. Leclas le recordó que él no sabía leer, y que no podría poner la dirección donde vivían los niños. Zelda le hizo callar.

- Podrías dirigir las cartas a Hermés, en Kakariko. Si pones el nombre de Mital en el remite, sabré que son noticias vuestras. Yo puedo entrar en Kakariko sin problemas. – Zelda abrazó a Linkain y le dio un beso. – Muchas suerte, a los dos. – y también le dio otro beso a Kairut.

- Vamos, chicos, que aún nos queda mucho camino. – Mital revolvió las trenzas a Zelda. – Si averiguo algo sobre Radge, te lo haré saber.

- Estará en mis rezos. – Mitsuita abrazó a la niña.

De repente, Zelda no pudo evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por las mejillas. Aquel abrazo le había recordado algo muy lejano, a una mañana en Lynn, a su madre antes de que muriera. Mitsuita lo notó, y, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, le revolvió las trenzas, tal y como hizo la guerrera.

- No digamos adiós. De momento, será mejor un "hasta pronto". – y la maga se apartó. – Cuídate.

Mital, Mitsuita, Kairut y Linkain caminaron hacia Gadia. Se despidieron con la mano, dejando atrás a Urbión, Leclas y Zelda. El gruñón estuvo algo callado, pero pronto regresó a las andadas.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Creo que nos queda un día entero de regreso al refugio. – Urbión confiaba en que los niños estarían bien. – Zelda... ¿Vas a hacer caso al caballero, te quedarás un año con nosotros en el bosque?

La labrynnesa miró al suelo. Le daba rabia haber recorrido tantos kilómetros para al final no tener lo que deseaba.

- Pues claro que se viene. – dijo Leclas de repente. – A ver si no¿qué hacemos? Sin Kairut ni Linkain, necesitamos a alguien más que nos ayude con los niños.

- ¿Tú quieres que me quede? – Zelda curvó una ceja.

- A mi tampoco me apetece soportarte, pero los niños te han cogido cariño. – Leclas empezó a andar empleando la muleta. Zelda no pudo contenerse y se atrevió a abrazarle. – Eh, eh... las manos quietas. Escucha, pecosa, si por mi fuera te mandaría de una patada a Labrynnia. Pero aquí el amigo sheik no me lo permitiría. Así que dejemos de perder el tiempo con tonterías.

Urbión y Zelda caminaron detrás de él, riendo. Sus carcajadas se vieron cortadas por un dulce sonido que provenía de algún lugar por encima de los árboles.

- Es una flauta. – comentó Zelda.

- Proviene de esa dirección. Por ahí está el castillo. – Urbión hubiera añadido algo más, pero la chica se encaramó a un árbol y llegó hasta la copa.

En efecto, más allá de la densa arboleda se veía un muro gris muy alto y luego, una gran construcción de piedra. Desde esa distancia no pudo distinguir más que las figuras de soldados que cruzaban las almenas y una torre que se alzaba en el centro. El sonido de la flauta llegaba desde muy lejos, atravesando el aire con su sonido triste y melancólico. "Quien toca así, no debe tener un buen día", pensó la chica.

- Algún trovador estará divirtiendo a la reina. – Leclas bufó, rabioso por no poder subir al árbol. – Maldición, debemos darnos prisa. Esta a punto de oscurecer, y yo tengo hambre.

Zelda y Urbión bajaron del árbol. El sheikan la ayudó a descender, y por unos segundos sus ojos se encontraron.

- Ya lo vuelves a hacer. Deja de mirarme con ojos de perro tristón¿quieres? – Zelda se apartó. Fingía, con su carcajada corta y la sorna, que no se había puesto colorada al sentir las manos de Urbión en su cintura.

- No estoy triste, sino todo lo contrario. Me alegra que estés con nosotros, Zelda Esparaván.

* * *

Tocaba despacio una melodía que se conocía de memoria. Era triste, pero tocada por él llegaba a parecer a un lamento. Su maestro dejó el libro que ojeaba, un viejo manuscrito sobre la creación de Hyrule. Había sentido un estremecimiento. Su joven alumno tocaba cerca de la ventana. De repente, el sonido de la flauta cesó.

Link bajó el instrumento y escudriñó a través de la ventana. Había visto algo, y por unos segundos su corazón se llenó de alegría.

- ¿Qué os sucede, alteza? – Sir Frod Nonag se acercó a él.

- Creo que he visto a un niño... subido a un árbol, allí. – señaló a la copa de un árbol que sobresalía de la arboleda. – Llevaba un sombrero puntiagudo rojo...

El maestro empezó a actuar de una forma extraña. Le apartó con cierta violencia de la ventana, y asomó medio cuerpo en busca de aquel niño.

- Avisaré a los guardias. Ese niño no debería estar aquí.

- Pero, maestro... – Link tartamudeaba, por culpa del susto. – Estaba fuera de los límites de palacio, y no creo que...

- Compromete vuestra seguridad, alteza, al acercarse tanto. – Frod Nonag se acercó a la campana de emergencia que había en el aula. Link V Barnerak soltó la flauta y, por primera vez en su corta vida, trató de luchar contra su mentor.

- ¡No hagáis eso, por favor! – buscando una forma de proteger a ese desconocido del celo protector de su madre y de su maestro, encontró una solución. – Creo que me lo he imaginado... Puede que fuera un pájaro. Está muy lejos, y yo estoy cansado.

Frod Nonag tenía la cuerda de la campana asida con una mano, pero no tiró de ella. Meditó un momento, y luego se apartó.

- De acuerdo, alteza. Tenéis razón. Hoy os he exigido demasiado. – sonrió de forma agradable. Link dejó atrás la sensación de alarma y peligro que había sentido. Todo volvía a ser como antes. – Iremos a dar una vuelta por los jardines, con Centella.

Link sonrió. Dejó la flauta cruzada sobre el atril y salió del aula. Aunque le hubiera gustado más ver de cerca al niño que había visto, sin lugar a dudas. No había podido ver más que el sombrero y el rostro desde la distancia, pero había sido suficiente para atraer la atención del príncipe. Ojalá algún día pudiera conocer a chicos de su edad... Con este pensamiento, suspiró, y caminó hacia los establos.

"Dentro de un año... Viajaré al Templo. Saldré por fin de este castillo".

* * *

Nota de la autora: Solo queda un "capítulo inédito",que pondré la próxima semana, y daré por concluida esta historia. A partir de ahora, subiré la segunda parte de La Canción del Tiempo, a ver que tal le va...

Muchas gracias a los que habéis leído hasta aquí. Para cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, "jitomatazos", etc... ya sabéis donde encontrarme


	21. Aventura en el rancho Lon Lon

Capítulo Inédito: Aventura en el rancho Lon-Lon. 

Atardecía lentamente sobre la llanura de Hyrule. Desde su posición en lo más alto de la copa de un árbol, alguien observaba la llegada de la noche sobre el rancho que ocupaba una meseta en medio de la llanura. De ese rancho provenía el sonido de cencerros y mugidos de vacas.

Zelda Esparaván esperaba con paciencia la llegada del crepúsculo, mientras se ataba las trenzas naranjas en una apretada coleta, y se manchaba el rostro con barro. Había pasado un mes desde que habían sobrevivido al ataque del Poe y la maldición de las sombras. A pesar de todos sus temores, los niños se apañaron muy bien hasta su regreso. El problema vino cuando se dieron cuenta que apenas quedaba comida. La noche anterior, Zelda, Leclas y Urbión hicieron una reunión.

- Podríamos ir a robar al rancho ese que se ve desde aquí. – les había comentado Zelda.

- Ah, sí, claro¿has escuchado Urbión? La zanahoria nos dice que robemos. ¿Cómo no se nos había ocurrido antes? – Leclas daba sus paseos nerviosos por la sala, maldiciendo. Zelda y Urbión no sabían si era mejor verle ya repuesto o que continuara con el tobillo inmovilizado. Desde que habían vuelto de su aventura en la oscuridad, el shariano estaba de un humor de perros.

- Calma, calma... Zelda, lo que Leclas trata de decirte es que ya lo hemos intentado. El viejo Ingo, dueño del rancho, nos persiguió con una ballesta; y encima tuvimos que escondernos porque enviaron a los soldados de Kakariko a buscarnos. Si atraemos la atención otra vez, registraran el bosque y nos meterán en orfanatos.

- Los niños se mueren de hambre, y hay que hacerse con provisiones antes del invierno. Es la única solución.

Al final, Zelda decidió ir sola. Por eso esperaba a que llegara la noche, subida al árbol. Tenía pensado que, si la capturaban, se haría la inocente niña perdida en medio de Hyrule, y por supuesto no soltaría prenda de los niños. Suponía que los soldados la dejarían libre después de sermonearla.

- ¿A qué es bonito?

La voz de Urbión la sobresaltó. Estaba sentado en una rama más alta que la rama donde esperaba Zelda. El sheikan se colgó boca abajo, para mirar de cerca el rostro sorprendido de la chica.

- Que rara estás con eso en la cara. Desde este árbol, se ve muy bien la llanura y el rancho. Vengo aquí de vez en cuando, cuando necesito alejarme de Leclas y sus quejas.

- Siempre, entonces. - Zelda inició el descenso. Había llegado la hora.

- Espera, te acompaño.

- No tienes porqué, ya conozco vuestra opinión al respecto. – Zelda había cogido sacos vacíos y, tras un par de arreglos, los llevaba atados en la espalda. Urbión reconoció uno de ellos, era el saco de patatas que compró en el mercado el día que se conocieron.

- Sería tan cobarde como Leclas si no te acompañara.

- ¿A quién llamas cobarde, sheikan de mierda?

Zelda y Urbión se sobresaltaron a la vez. El shariano les esperaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. También se había manchado las ropas con tierra. Llevaba además en la mano tres objetos hechos con corteza, y una maza que colgaba de su cinto.

- Estás más fea que nunca. – exclamó al ver a Zelda. La labrynnesa ya se arremangaba las mangas para darle una paliza, cuando Leclas le mostró lo que llevaba en las manos: - Toma, esto es mejor.

Zelda contempló la máscara ligera hecha con corteza. Era la caricatura de una calavera.

- ¿Y esto, qué demonios es?

- Una paleta como tú es normal que desconozca qué es una máscara. – Leclas lanzó otra al regazo de Urbión. El sheikan se echó a reír.

- Ey, ya sé... ¿Es lo que contaban esos chicos del orfanato de Rauru?

- ¿El qué? – Zelda se guardó la máscara entre el saco y su espalda. Leclas se puso la suya, pero al revés, de tal forma que le tapaba la nuca.

- Unos delincuentes nos contaron que habían atracado el banco de Términa usando máscaras. – aclaró Urbión. – Solo pillaron a uno, pero el resto salió libre gracias al uso de esto. En Hyrule existe una tradición absurda que dice que quienes portan máscaras están malditos, y se consideran objetos del diablo. Entonces¿nos acompañas, Leclas?

- Claro que sí, cabezotas. – Leclas miró de reojo a Zelda, pero la labrynnesa no le prestaba atención.

- Vamos, no perdamos tanto el tiempo.

Ya era de noche en la llanura, y las tres figuras caminaban a oscuras sin muchos obstáculos. Zelda sugirió encender una antorcha para alumbrar el camino, y entonces Leclas exclamó:

- Ah, claro. Tú enciende la antorcha, para darle tiempo al viejo Ingo para que nos prepare la ballesta.

- Sh... – Urbión se temía que el shariano no llegaría vivo al rancho.

- ¿Cuántas personas viven ahí? Desde el árbol, no he podido ver a nadie.

- El viejo Ingo, un mayoral... Hace unos pocos años, acogió a un chico que se había quedado huérfano para que le ayudara con el ganado y el reparto. También vive con una tal Maple, su sobrina.

- ¿Una tal Maple? Urbión, no te hagas el inocente. – Leclas se echó a reír. – La otra vez que entramos nos pillaron porque cierto sheikan se quedó embobado mirando por la ventana del dormitorio de "esa-tal-Maple". Dicen que es una toda una belleza...

La oscuridad ocultó el sonrojo de Urbión.

- Serás soplón, Leclas. – murmuró el sheikan. Zelda se estaba riendo.

- Basta ya, niños. Creo que hemos llegado. – y señaló a la empalizada de madera, que medía alrededor de cuatro metros. Al final se veía una alambrada de pinchos muy gruesa. - ¿Cómo entrasteis la otra vez?

- Antes no estaban esos pinchos. Uf... Lo veo difícil. – la luz de la luna llena iluminó el metal de los pinchos. Leclas bufó. – No creo que podamos...

- Vuelve a casa, niño llorón. – Zelda rebuscó en sus bolsillos.

- ¿Por dónde vas a entrar tú, so lista? – Leclas y Urbión caminaron detrás.

- Por la puerta principal. – Zelda al final les mostró lo que llevaba guardado. Era una llave oxidada. Sin mediar más palabra, se apoyó en la verja principal del rancho, llena de traviesas de forja que dejaban poco espacio entre ellas, y, atravesando con los brazos, intentó meter la llave en la cerradura desde el interior. Urbión y Leclas se habían quedado mudos.

- ¿Tenías la llave del rancho Lon-Lon¿Cómo...? – preguntó Urbión.

- Eso no es una llave, tonto. – Leclas las había reconocido. - ¿Dónde conseguiste...?

- Son llaves maestras. – Zelda sonrió satisfecha. Hablaban en voz muy baja para evitar alertar sobre su posición. – En Termina, había un tipo muy raro que las vendía. Compré unas diez, pero ahora solo tengo tres.

- ¿En qué desperdiciaste las otras? – Leclas estaba asombrado. Había escuchado hablar de ese tipo de llaves, muy difíciles de encontrar y que solo se vendían entre los ladrones más expertos. - ¿Y por qué demonios no las has usado antes? En la cárcel de la fortaleza me habrían venido muy bien.

- Estaban el refugio, tontín. Además, me fascinaba verte trabajar con ganzúas. – Zelda al final logró abrir la puerta, que chirrió con fuerza. Urbión la sujetó a tiempo para evitar que hiciera más ruido. Los tres se deslizaron al otro lado, y el sheikan, usando una piedra, la dejó semiabierta, para la huida. Se pusieron las máscaras y caminaron pegados al primer edificio que vieron, de madera.

Un haz de luz les sobresaltó. Los tres se pegaron a un recodo de la pared, bien ocultos por las sombras, y contuvieron la respiración. Escucharon una voz fuerte que exclamaba:

- Cielos, Ingo, no sé yo si ha sido buena idea comprar ese morlaco...

- Claro que lo ha sido. Imagínate la de oro que pagaran en el palacio por ver una auténtica corrida. Hace milenios que no se ve nada así... Es un buen negocio, ya verás.

- Veré, si no nos rompe las costillas ni la cabeza antes.

El mayoral e Ingo abrieron la puerta de la casa principal, y entraron. A los tres niños les llegó un olor a asado tan rico que les sonaron las tripas.

- ¿Qué es un morlaco? – preguntó Leclas en voz baja. Urbión y Zelda se encogieron de hombros.

- Será mejor esperar un rato, aún no se han acostado. – Zelda se llevó el dedo a los labios de la máscara y los chicos comprendieron. Esperaron sentados en la sombra al menos una hora. Mientras, Urbión le indicó a Zelda en susurros que el edificio de madera estaba el corral y en el otro, al otro lado de un amplio prado, estaban los establos de las vacas y los caballos.

- Bueno, usemos una de esas llaves para abrir el corral. – sugirió Leclas, cuando por fin no quedaba ni una luz encendida en la casa.

Zelda se negó.

- Prefiero usarlas solo en caso de necesidad.

Miró alrededor, y sugirió entrar por algún hueco del tejado. Los tres escalaron por la pared y caminaron por el tejado de paja. Había un pequeño ventanuco, estrecho para Urbión, pero perfecto para Zelda. La labrynnessa había traído también una cuerda. Se la ató a la cintura y le pidió a Urbión y Leclas que la bajaran despacio.

Cuando tocó el suelo, se atrevió a encender una semilla de ámbar en un trozo de madera. Una débil luz iluminó el oscuro corral. Desde arriba, Urbión y Leclas esperaban a que la chica les dijera algo.

- Como huele aquí. – comentó Zelda. Movió la luz, y de repente vio una cabeza blanca con manchas negras y cuernos pequeños y rosados. Del sobresalto, soltó la pequeña luz. La cabeza emitió un largo mugido y siguió masticando. – Maldita sea, Urbión, me has metido en el establo de las vacas.

Los dos chicos se estaban riendo, no muy alto. Leclas retrocedió un poco para poder sujetarse el estómago. Su pie pisó algo blando, y su risa cesó de repente, ahogada por un crujido.

- ¡Leclas! – Urbión se había girado para sujetarle, pero llegó tarde. El shariano había caído a través de un agujero.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Zelda desde abajo.

- Leclas se ha caído al interior. ¿No le ves? – Urbión forzaba la vista, pero a través del agujero no llegaba a ver a su amigo.

- No... Ha debido caer en el corral de al lado. Espera... – Zelda encontró un pequeño agujero en la pared. Apartó una pila de paja seca y descubrió una rendija del tamaño justo de sus hombros. Se asomó, y pudo ver el cuerpo de Leclas, aún con la máscara puesta. El shariano estaba tendido boca abajo, inmóvil, y gracias a un pequeño rayo de luna que se filtraba del agujero del techo, apreció un pequeño charco de sangre bajo su rostro. – Maldición...

Zelda dio una patada a las balas de paja y, arrastrándose por el suelo, llegó al otro lado de la pared.

- Leclas, vamos, espabila, idiota. – Zelda le dio la vuelta y le quitó la máscara. La sangre venía de algún lugar por encima de las cejas del chico y de su nariz. Le tocó el cuello buscando pulso, cuando el shariano abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

- Ay... – se quejó, pero parecía estar bien.

- Con el ruido que has armado, ya estarán preparando las ballestas. Vamos, hay que salir...

Un fuerte gemido, proveniente de la oscuridad, quebró la frase de la chica. Había algo más en aquel establo. Zelda se atrevió a encender otra semilla de ámbar. Al fondo del establo, había una masa de pelo oscuro. La cabeza triangular estaba rematada con dos cuernos tan grandes y largos que podían rivalizar con las lanzas de los soldados. Apuntó con ellos a los dos intrusos.

- Eso es un morlaco. – dijo Leclas.

El toro tomó impulso y corrió hacia ellos. Zelda y Leclas saltaron a un lado para esquivarle. El animal golpeó la pared, y un trozo de viga sepultó el hueco por donde había entrado. Zelda extrajo una semilla de luz y con el tirachinas, la tiró hacia el animal, que se quedó quieto. Lanzando maldiciones, Zelda y Leclas corrieron hacia la puerta del establo. Estaba cerrada con un pasador y un candado por fuera. La chica deslizó la mano por un pequeño hueco y tanteó hasta encontrar el candado.

- Date prisa... que vuelve. – Leclas temblaba de pies a cabeza. No podía ver al animal, pero podía sentir su respiración y el sonido de las patas sobre el suelo de tierra, luchando para librarse del efecto de la semilla. A Leclas le pitaban los oídos y le dolía la nariz.

- Eso hago, maldita sea... – el candado cedió con un chasquido, y la chica, usando toda la fuerza, empujó el pasador. El toro ya regresaba, y sus cuernos golpearon en esta ocasión la madera de la puerta. La traviesa se partió en dos y las puertas se abrieron de par en par. El toro saltó al exterior, soltando humo por sus narices. Buscaba a los dos intrusos con máscaras que habían quebrado su descanso. Zelda y Leclas habían rodado por el suelo, y estaban justo debajo del animal.

- Ay, mi madre... – Leclas se dio cuenta que, debido a la caída, Zelda había perdido la cuerda que sujetaba su llamativo cabello naranja. El toro la miró con odio y a ella dirigió los cuernos, para empalarla. Sin pensarlo mucho, Leclas la empujó. El toro le golpeó en las costillas, y le lanzó un par de metros.

- Jo... – el chico se puso en pie. - ¡Zelda, corre! Yo me ocupo de este. – y empezó a correr por el descampado. El toro le siguió, pues de repente sentía deseos de patear más al chico.

- Maldición. – Zelda buscó su tirachinas.

- Deja, yo me ocupo de Leclas. – dijo Urbión. Zelda se giró. El sheikan estaba de pie sobre una plataforma que colgaba de una polea. Era lo que se usaba para almacenar la paja en una parte del establo. – Tú intenta coger algo del corral, date prisa. Todavía no se han despertado.

Zelda corrió hacia el corral de las gallinas. Mientras, Urbión observó a su amigo esquivar al toro y correr en su dirección. Recordó la primera vez que le vio correr, hacia ya un par de años, en el orfanato de Rauru. Entre el toro que le perseguía y los cuidadores no había mucha diferencia, la verdad. En aquella ocasión, fue porque un cuidador trataba de quitarle una muñeca (la única posesión que le quedaba) a una chiquilla. Leclas cogió el juguete y corrió para esconderla... pero le acabaron pillando. Por ese gesto valiente, le dieron cien azotes y le encerraron dentro del pozo seco cinco días, sin apenas agua ni comida. En el fondo de aquel pozo, se hablaron por primera vez. Tras una reyerta en el comedor, Urbión fue lanzado al pozo casi al mismo tiempo que al pobre Leclas. "Menudo golpe de suerte... Quien me iba a decir que te iba a encontrar tan pronto, sabio".

Leclas ya estaba de vuelta. Se notaba que había perdido velocidad por culpa de su tobillo todavía no curado. Urbión le cogió la mano y tiró con todas su fuerzas de la cuerda. La plataforma se elevó, justo a tiempo para esquivar los cuernos del animal. En la casa se habían encendido las luces por fin, y escuchaba las maldiciones del viejo Ingo. Leclas sudaba un montón, pero parecía estar bien.

Se metieron corriendo en el establo.

- ¿Quién anda ahí¡Quietos! – les amenazó una voz juvenil. Urbión y Leclas se giraron al unísono. Algo volaba hacia ellos, una especie de vara o maza de madera. La esquivaron. El que la había lanzado era un chico de su edad, moreno de cabello y con los ojos azules. – Ah... ¡Skull Kid!

Urbión sonrió por debajo de la máscara. Plegó el cuerpo elástico, esquivó el puñetazo del chico y le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la cara. Cayó sin sentido antes de poder pedir ayuda. Urbión se aseguró de que estaba fuera de juego, pero no muerto.

- A veces eres un poco bruto. – dijo Leclas, limpiándose la sangre debajo de la máscara. – Tenemos que...

No terminó la frase. Para Leclas fue como si alguien hubiera recogido aquella extraña vara curvada y la hubiera vuelto a lanzar desde el exterior. Le golpeó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Mientras, Zelda salía del corral con dos sacos pesados y otras vituallas repartidas entre su ropa. Vio a Urbión corriendo hacia la puerta, llevando algo sobre los hombros. Iba a alcanzarle, cuando se tropezó cara a cara con Ingo. El viejo la amenazó con una larga pica.

- ¿Qué demonios eres tú¿Cómo te has atrevido a...? – el granjero miró el rostro enmascarado de la chica y los cabellos naranja, y entonces soltó un grito. - ¡Un skull kid¡Un fantasma!

Zelda le arrojó una semilla de luz a los pies y corrió hacia la verja. Cuando llegó al otro lado, dio una patada a la piedra y la puerta se cerró por dentro, tal y como estaba cuando llegaron. Corrió en pos de la figura de Urbión. Desde el rancho, llegaban voces, mugidos de animales y otros sonidos de destrucción. "Aquel morlaco te va a salir caro, Ingo", pensó con una sonrisa la labrynnesa.

* * *

- ¿No estará...?

- No, es más duro de lo que parece.

- Eso ya lo sé. Con todos los golpes que se ha dado, me extrañará si no se ha quedado más tonto.

- Ahhhh... tratadme mejor, que estoy herido... – se quejó Leclas. Apenas veía por culpa de un velo de color rojo y las estrellitas que bailaban delante. Estaba sobre la espalda de Urbión, con un vendaje improvisado alrededor de la frente. Zelda caminaba detrás, apoyando algo fresco sobre su cogote. - ¿Qué ha pasado¿No nos han pillado, verdad?

- ¿A ti que te parece? – Urbión soltó a Leclas al pie de un árbol, con delicadeza. – Perdón, estoy algo cansado.

Leclas miró a sus dos compañeros. A la luz del amanecer, vio que se habían quitado las máscaras, y unas sonrisas bailaban en sus rostros. Leclas miró lo que sostenían Zelda en la mano, con lo que había tratado de bajarle el chichón. Era un filete crudo.

- ¿Pero, qué demonios?

- Encontré un cuarto donde despedazan las vacas, y también... el corral de las gallinas. – Zelda abrió un poco el saco y mostró a Leclas el interior: se agitaban cuatro gallinas blancas, aún asustadas. En otro saco que llevaba Urbión, colgaba un rastro de sangre.

- Es una buena idea, Zelda. Con esas gallinas, tenemos huevos asegurados. – le felicitó Urbión.

- Estúpida, mira que coger animales vivos. – Leclas se tocó la nariz. Aún le dolía por el golpe. Su voz sonó extraña y aguda. - ¿Cómo piensas alimentarlas?

- Comerán cualquier bichillo. Además, seguro que no tienes ningún problema para hacerles un corral, con lo bueno que eres con la madera...

El halago evitó que Leclas la mandara hacer gárgaras. Caminaron los tres juntos hacia el refugio. De repente, Zelda recordó algo.

- Ah, también cogí esto. – y se metió la mano por el escote. Extrajo un par de huevos y los enseñó a los dos chicos. – Podemos hacer una buena tortilla...

La chica tenía heridas en el cuello y en los brazos, debido al ataque de las gallinas. Leclas se puso muy colorado, y de dos zancadas, la evitó y marchó delante.

- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa a ese?

- Nada, Zelda, ya sabes que está en una edad difícil. – Urbión le dio un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro. – Vamos, que nos esperan en el refugio.

* * *

Hermes, el soldado joven de la garita, le contó un día que fue a Kakariko que en el rancho Lon-Lon estaban aún conmocionados por la extraña visita de tres skull-kids enmascarados. Se habían llevado huevos, carne, gallinas y encima habían liberado un terrible toro.

- ¿Tú no sabrás nada de eso, verdad? – el soldado se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Zelda, toda colorada, negó con la cabeza. – Toma, otra cesta. Cuida bien de esos niños. Ah, he puesto algo de alpiste, ya sabes, para las gallinas.


End file.
